Despertar
by Luzatena
Summary: Hinata es una chica tímida, cuando por fin reúne el valor necesario para confesarse es arroyada y cae en un profundo coma, despertara diez años después para encontrarse con muchos cambios y con el amor de su vida el inconveniente es que el esta apunto de casarse, tendrá que decidir si seguirá aspirando a su primer amor o le dará la oportunidad al sexy doctor que la despertó.
1. Prólogo

-Hinata noooooo por favor despierta no me dejes, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien deveras -mientras agarra la cabeza bañada en sangre de una chica con ojos color perla.-

-No te preo-preocupes N-Naruto-kun, yo, yo no temo morir por que almenos hice algo bien, cof,- cof tosía con dificultad,- pu-pude salvarte, -mientras sonreía de una manera tan tierna que si no fuera por la sangre que salía de las comisuras de sus labios seria la sonrisa mas hermosa que Naruto haya visto.-

-Pero no tenias que hacerlo, yo no entiendo por que lo hiciste, tu, tu eres muy amable pero esto fue demasiado -le agarro la mano con suavidad, mientras se derramaban algunas lagrimas de sus ojos azules- –Ayuda por favor grito desesperado.

-Na-Naruto, yo no soy amable yo,yo te AMO siempre lo eh hecho y- y -se desmayo.

-Que -Naruto estaba en shok, todo pasaba de manera tan rápida pero a la vez tan lenta que volvió a la realidad hasta que sintió un fuerte ardor en su mejilla parpadeo rápidamente y pudo distinguir el cabello rojo de su madre) –Mamá, volteo hacia sus piernas pero Hinata no estaba ahí, y – Hina, donde esta?, que esta pasando.

-Cálmate hijo, tu padre se esta haciendo cargo, Hina-chan va estar bien.

-quiero ir con ella -mientras veía como Minato subía la camilla donde estaba el maltrecho cuerpo de la adolescente a la ambulancia.-

-De acuerdo pero iremos en el auto no debemos estorbar a tu padre.

En la ambulancia el panorama era desalentador, Hinata había perdido el conocimiento y su pulso era muy bajo, Minato hizo todo lo que pudo pero al llegar al hospital Hinata tuvo un paro cardiaco se trató de reanimarla pero fue inútil la chica no daba signos de vida – vamos Hina tu puedes- (mientras le daba otra descarga al pecho de la chica) ya se había dado por vencido cuando la maquina empezó a pitar, rápido llévenla a quirófano necesitamos parar las hemorragias y checar su corazón.

Naruto estaba desesperado por kami cuanto se tardaba su padre cielos en verdad que era el mejor de los médicos pero en este momento se estaba demorando demasiado.

-Kushina- la cirugía salió bien ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que despierte,

-Y eso cuando será papá( con la mirada seria y preocupada) como esta le va a doler mucho " que tonto soy supongo que si le dolerá" y lo mas importante podrá seguir bailando?

-Me temo que le tomara algo de tiempo ya que sufrió múltiples fracturas y su pierna izquierda fue la más dañada tendrá una dura y larga recuperación, pero ahora lo mas importante es que despierte.

-Como? Hay alguna posibilidad de que no lo haga?

-me temo que si hijo si Hina no despierta en las próximas 24 Hrs lo mas posible sea que quede en coma.

-Pe-pero eso no puede ser ella tiene que despertar y tiene que irse a estudiar a Rusia es su sueño.

-cálmate hijo ( acariciando el cabello de Naruto) –Hina-chan es muy fuerte estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

-Minato que hay de Hiashi hay que informarle,tiene que saber lo que le paso a su hija.

-Tienes razón ahora mismo tratare de localizarlo-

-¿Naruto namikase?- dirigiéndose a Naruto un oficial de policía se paró frente a la familia

\- ¿Para que le busca? Pregunto de manera defensiva la madre del chico parándose enfrente de el.

-No se preocupe señora solo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas sobre el accidente es todo, prefiere que las haga aquí o nos quiere acompañar a la comisaría?

-No será necesario puede hacer las preguntas en mi oficina sugirió el rubio mayor, es por aquí señaló el camino con su mano –si me hace favor de seguirme-

Los cuatro fueron a la oficina del director de cirugías Minato entraron y buscaron asiento Kushina estaba al lado de Naruto sujetando su mano.

-Bien- dígame como es que la señorita Hyuga termino siendo arroyada si según los testigos usted es quien se encontraba en la mitad de la calle?

Naruto apretó inconscientemente la mano de su madre deveras tenía que recordar todo?

Flash back Naruto

-Hinata que bueno que me invitaste deveras, bailaste increíble, me alegra mucho que te hayan dado esa beca para estudiar en Rusia es una gran oportunidad.

-Gra-Gracias, aunque antes de irme yo-yo quiero decirte algo muy importante -mientras un gran sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y empezaba a jugar con sus índices-

-Que es, ah esa de ahí es Sakura ella volvió? Ey Sakura –comenzó a gritar pero la chica pelirrosa no lo veía- empezó a caminar en dirección al amor de su vida olvidándose de la muchacha que le acompañaba.

Hinata estaba muy triste, ella intentaba declararse pero cuando al fin había reunido el valor suficiente Naruto vio a Sakura y se fue en su búsqueda dejándola sola y con la palabra en la boca- levanto la mirada hacia el rubio y vio que este no se fijo al cruzar la calle y no diviso el gran camión que venia a una alta velocidad pues el semáforo estaba en verde para la maquina.-

-Naruto-kun grito lo mas fuerte que pudo pero el blondo se paralizó, ese seria un golpe inminente, así que con todas sus fuerzas corrió para aventar al rubio recibiendo por él el impacto.

Naruto sintió su cuerpo chocar con la banqueta, se paró lo más rápido que pudo y avanzó hacia la muchedumbre que ya se había acumulado alrededor del accidente frente a él estaba una escena digna de una película de terror Hinata estaba tirada en el piso su pierna izquierda estaba en una posición antinatural y todo el cuerpo de la peli azul estaba bañado en sangre, se acercó a la chica y vio que está aún estaba consiente sostuvo la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas y empezó a hablar con ella tratando de que no se durmiera.

Fin flash back.

-Bueno creo que eso es todo si tenemos alguna duda lo contactaremos, trate de no salir de la ciudad por favor.

\- Y que hay del conductor del camión se encuentra bien?

-Si, sufrió una pequeña contusión pero esta bien, su problema es mas legal.

-¿como dice? –con una expresión de duda- -Pero si mi hijo dijo que el semáforo estaba en verde para el conductor.

-Si, así fue, pero el chofer venia a exceso de velocidad, la compañía pain tendrá que responder junto con su chofer.-haciendo una pequeña reverencia el oficial salió de la oficina dejando a la familia Namikase sola.

-Bien, ahora es momento de contactar con Hiashi.

-De acuerdo, creo que lo mejor es que nosotros nos vayamos a casa.

-No HIna esta aquí por mi culpa lo menos que puedo hacer es esperar a que despierte.

-hijo tu madre tiene razón en cuanto haya cualquier noticia yo te llamare enseguida.

-esta bien pero solo iré a bañarme y cambiarme esta ropa – bajo la mirada hacia su pantalón el cual estaba lleno de sangre-

Minato estaba nervioso como le diría a Hiashi que su hija estaba muy grave en el hospital y que se encontraba así por salvar a su hijo – suspiro – " debo hacerlo Hinata necesita a su familia" –tomo su celular y marco el contacto espero paciente el tono y después de unos segundos escucho la fuerte voz de su amigo.

-Hola, Minato?

-Si, como estas Hizashi? Lamento molestar pero Hinata tubo un accidente y esta muy grave en el hospital.

-Que, que sucedió?

-Es mejor que vengas aquí te explicare todo con mejor detalle.

-De acuerdo salgo en el primer vuelo, gracias por llamar.

Hiashi estaba en shok no era posible que Hinata estuviera grave no ella, si bien es cierto que la trato muy duro y la dejo sola seguía siendo su hija y el solo quería que ella enfrentará la realidad y se hiciera fuerte, cuanto se arrepentía de no haber pasado mas tiempo con su hija.

Cuando al fin llego al hospital, Minato ya lo esperaba lo dirigió a su oficina y le contó cómo fue el accidente de su hija, estaba frustrado, enojado con ese estupido chico pero aun mas enfadado con el mismo, pues si no hubiera abandonado a su hija ella estaría bien.-Minato dile a tu hijo que no se acerque a Hinata en cuanto sea posible la trasladaré al mejor hospital de Alemania.-salió de la oficina para dirijirse a la sala de espera.

Era una preciosa mañana de sábado, ya habían pasado mas de las 24 Hrs que había que esperar para que Hinata Hyuga despeara de echo era ya el tercer día después del accidente y la chica no daba indicios de querer despertar Minato se acercó a Hiashi y aunque le habían prohibido estar ahí Naruto también se acercó a los adultos para saber del estado de la ojiluna.

-Me temo que Hinata entro en estado de coma y no sabemos cuando despertara, como lo puede hacer en unos días o años –viendo a los ojos a Hiashi- o talvez nunca despierte.

Naruto no lo podía entender como es posible que aquella chiquilla rara y tímida nunca mas fuera a abrir su ojos y todo por su culpa y el no era el único que pensaba así.

-tu sujetando de la playera a Naruto- -Tu eres el culpable de que Hinata este muerta, tu eres quien debía ser arrollado no ella.

\- Fue un accidente no puedes culpar a mi hijo- decía una feroz madre, además no me vengas que te importaba mucho si la abandonaste.

-Kushina cálmate –separaba a Naruto de Hiashi- por favor compórtense este no es el momento de reclamos,.

-Tienes razón debo de preparar todo para el traslado de Hinata.

-Que? Adonde se la lleva?

-Eso no te incumbe muchacho – Caminando hacia la recepción.

Todos los medios dinero la trágica noticia la heredera Hyuga una prometedora bailarina de ballet había sido arroyada por un camión de reparto Pain, y a consecuencia de esto cayó en un coma del cual nadie sabia cuando despertaría, debido a su belleza la empezaron a llamar la princesa durmiente o la bella durmiente de Japón, las ultimas noticias es que fue llevada a un hospital en Alemania.

Naruto estaba devastado por su culpa Hinata estaba dormida tal vez para siempre, pero el no se quedaría sin hacer nada se lo había prometido le dijo que todo estaría bien y el nunca se retractaba de sus palabras con una determinación característica de el bajo al comedo de su casa donde ya se encontraban sus padres les llamo para captar su total atención- padre eh decidido estudiar medicina, me especializare en neurocirugia y despertare a HIna-chan deveras¡!

Sus padres le miraron preocupados pero al ver la determinación de su hijo pensaron en que tal vez si pudiera despertar a la bella durmiente de japon.

Ya pasaron 10 años de aquella tragedia nuestro rubio se hizo medico, se especializó en cardiología pero no olvido su promesa pues esta trabajando en conjunto con su mejor amigo en un proyecto llamado despertar el cual estudia diferentes tipos de coma.


	2. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva escribiendo y publicando espero me tengan paciencia y que les agrade la historia.

Capitulo 1. Buscando una esperanza.

—Falta mucho para que llegue su compañera?, llevo esperando mas de 20 minutos esto es una falta de respeto- decía desesperado un castaño de ojos color perla. Se encontraba en uno de los mejores hospitales de Japón, como era posible que le tuvieran esperando tanto tiempo.

– Entiendo señor Hyuuga no se preocupe tendrá el expediente pronto. Suspira la enfermera " por kami que desesperado".

–Eso espero.

-Hyuuga, aquí tiene el archivo que solicito- extendiende un folder de tamaño medio al castaño una enfermera de no más de 30 años.

\- Vaya ya era hora.- Lo abre para sersiorarse de que sea el expediente correcto, sonríe nostálgico al ver la foto que se haya dentro, una chica no mayor de 15 años, suspira " Hina ya es tiempo de que despiertes no crees "

-Neji hola amor- dandole un beso en la mejilla – ¿como te fue? ¿conseguiste el archivo? Apenas alcanzas tu cita con Tsunade-sama dice de manera rápida una castaña con dos chonguitos en la cabeza.

-Si, fue una odisea pero al fin lo tengo aquí – levantando su brazo para que Tenten lo vea- bueno me voy cuida de Hinata.

-Claro, te espero para ir a comer. Se acerca para darle un beso en los labios.

Neji conducía su Mercedes a una alta velocidad estaba ancioso por llegar a Konoha hospital, el mejor hospital de Tokio, tenía una reunión con la directora del sanatorio y con el jefe de diagnostico, ellos eran su última esperanza por despertar a su prima del largo sueño en el que se encontraba ya hace mas de 10 años, esperaba que ellos encontraran un tratamiento que ayudará a Hinata se lo debía y haría todo lo posible por recuperarla, llego sin darse cuenta, se estacionó lo más cerca del elevador y subió hasta el octavo piso donde se encontraba la oficina de Tsunade, espero a que le recibiera la secretaria.

-Buenos días, ¿tiene cita?- sonriendo le pregunta Shisune la guapa secretaria de Tsunade.

-Si, soy Neji Hyuuga.

—Correcto, revisando la agenda, - pase por aquí, señala el camino con su mano y toca la puerta que tiene un letrero donde se puede leer Directora en grande.

—Adelante – contestan desde adentro con una voz fuerte.

La oficina era amplia,detrás del escritorio se encontraba una mujer rubia de no más de 40 años, su cabello recogido en dos coletas bajas le daba un aspecto algo infantil pero la mirada color miel le imponía un aire de total seriedad y autoridad.

-Gracias-mientras pasaba y extendía su mano a la directora, como ha estado Tsunade-

-No también como quisiera-contesto el saludo, - Te presento a Kakashi Hatake nuestro mejor médico en diagnóstico, el es quien se encargara de buscar algún tratamiento para tu prima, en caso de que exista y al equipo para realizarlo-

-Un gusto,-extiende una mano hacia Kakashi, aquí está el archivo de Hinata, -dando el folder al medico -Para cuando cree que tendré una respuesta?.-

-Deme una semana para estudiar el caso y darle una respuesta concreta-

-Deacuerdo, muchas gracias entonces los estaré viendo en una semana, hasta el lunes – hace una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida.

-Crees que en una semana tendrás una respuesta, creo que es demasiado pronto.

-No, es el tiempo necesario,además pienso involucrar a todo el equipo de neurocirugia seguro que el necio dicipulo de Orochimaru tendrá alguna buena estrategia, escuche que estaba investigando sobre el coma.

-AA – con una expresión de fastidio- haz lo que quieras pero antes de la cita con el Hyuga quiero que me des un informe completo del equipo y del plan que piensas utilizar para despertar a la princesa entendido.

-Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina, " ahora no podré leer icha- icha,tengo demasiado trabajo, veamos que se puede hacer por esta linda muñequita"-viendo la foto de Hinata.

Neji regreso al hospital San Antonio, donde se encontraba internada su prima hace ya bastante tiempo, camino por el pasillo de siempre para encontrarse con su prometida que estaba terminando de cortar el cabello de su prima.

-Hola amor dice una sonriente Tenten- pensé que tardarías mas,- mientras recoje el cabello de Hinata.

Neji estaba en shock pues al cortarle el cabello a Hinata, esta había quedado igual que cuando tenía 15 años es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

-Neji, amor donde estas, - eh lo siento es que ver a Hina así me hace recordar viejos tiempos, anda vamos a comer en el restaurante y te digo como me fue, -la sujeto de la mano y ambos salieron del cuarto.

-Teme, ey teme ¿por que me estas ignorando?

-Que escándalos eres Naruto, que es lo que quieres no me interesa saber cuanto ramen comiste hoy.

-Que malo- con un puchero, pero no era eso lo que venia a decirte, es sobre un caso que Kakashi quiere que veas con el me dijo que te espera en su oficina.

-Humm- " Espero que valga la pena, tengo demasiado trabajo como para perder mi tiempo con Kakashi"

-Que no piensas ir al parecer se trata de un caso especial algo de una chica en coma o algo así,- mientras leía sus expedientes hoy era un día largo.- tal vez sea un prospecto para nuestra investigación.

-Si, ya voy – mientras caminaba en dirección a la oficina de su ex sensei.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2. Formando al equipo despertar.

"Naruto tiene razón necesitamos a alguien para poner en práctica las investigaciones de despertar, pero es muy complicado que alguien nos deje a su familiar para que lo tratemos como conejillo de indias" suspiro – Kakashi se puede? – mientras tocaba la puerta del jefe de diagnóstico.-

-Adelante.

\- Que es lo que quieres?

-Pero que carácter Sasuke son apenas las 2pm y ya estas tan de malas.

-Al grano tengo cirugía en media hora.

-De acuerdo es solo que tengo a una chica de 25 en un coma estructural, en nivel de estupor, según leí ella seria una candidata ideal para tu investigación.

-Y por que solo me has llamado a mi, sabes que Naruto es mi cooinvestigador..

-Si, lo se pero hay un pequeño problema, la chica perfecta es Hinata Hyuga.

-Y que hay con ello?

-Sasuke se ve que no vez televisión Hinata Hyuga es conocida como la bella durmiente de Japón y no se si estas enterado pero Naruto tiene intereses en el paciente por lo que no puede participar en su tratamiento, además tendrías que convencer a su familia de que tu puedes ayudar a despertar a la chica.

-Me estas diciendo que deje fuera a Naruto? –torció una sonrisa-lo siento no me interesa, el dobe esta conmigo y si no puede participar no lo aré.

-Deberás? Sabes que despertar a esa chica te daría un prestigio igual o tal vez superior al de Itachi – sonrío con arrogancia- Tienes razón esto está fuera de tu alcance le pasare el caso a Suna, Itachi ara un mejor trabajo.

-Espera – arrugo el entrecejo- hablare con los Hyuga para que dejen trabajar a Naruto, sabes que se hizo medico por esa chica y seré yo quien despertare a la princesa " Itachi voy a superarte ya lo veras."

\- Bueno entonces prepara un informe sobre Despertar y el plan a seguir para mostrárselo a los Hyuga lo necesito para el sábado ya que Tsunade tiene que checarlo primero.

-Bien, y yo seré quien le diga de la princesa Hyuga al dobe.

-Como quieras, pero estas seguro que sus sentimientos no afectarán el tratamiento?

-Me asegurare de que eso no suceda.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su cubreboca, todo había salido a la perfección, jaja se rió de lo manipulable que era Sasuke, por Kami solo había que mencionar al hermano mayor del moreno y este haría lo que fuera por superarlo, el no quería a Naruto fuera del caso pero seria problemático convencer al Hyuga de que el rubio participará en el tratamiento de la chica, por eso se lo dejo a su dicipulo, Sasuke y Naruto se encargarían de todo y el tendría tiempo de leer si Icha-Icha.

En el quirófano 3 Sasuke estaba realizando una cirugia para extirpar un pequeño coágulo en el periférico izquierdo de su paciente, tenía el entrecejo mas arrugado de lo normal, Carajo como era posible que Kakashi lo haya manipulado así, pero es que solo escuchar el nombre de Itachi lo alteraba. Cuando terminó su operación se dirigió a buscar a su hiperactivo amigo tenía que decirle lo de la Hyuga y ponerse a leer el expediente de la chica para poder hacer un plan y poder despertarla.

-Camino hacia la sala común, pues supuso que Naruto estaría ahí, ya que había checado el pisaron y el rubio no tenía cirugías hasta las 5, entro a la sala y efectivamente el blondo estaba comiendo ramen instantáneo, frunció el entrecejo por kami ¿quien come ramen un día tan caluroso?, se dirigió a su amigo y se sentó a su lado.

-Teme ¿como te fue con Kakashi sensei? –sorbiendo fideos- el caso si es aplicable a la investigaummmsion.

-Maldita sea Naruto cuantas veces te voy a decir que no hables mientras comes.

-perdón pero es que este ramen es delicioso.

-Ya como sea, si la chica es un buen prospecto, aun que hay que leer bien su expediente para saber que plan seguir, el problema es que ella es Hinata Hyuga.

-Quee? –tosiendo el ramen que acababa de meterse a la boca – No puede ser, por fin después de tanto tiempo voy a cumplir mi palabra, pero estas seguro que es ella, yo la busque por mucho tiempo y nunca pude dar con ella trate de localizarla en varios hospitales de Alemania y nada.

-Pues almenos que haya muchas Hinatas Hyuga y que estén en coma, y además les digan la bella durmiente de Japón creo que si es tu chica.

Naruto estaba tan feliz al fin tendría la oportunidad de despertar a su salvadora, pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy nervioso ¿que pasaría si fallaba? Y ¿si nunca mas volvía a ver esa mirada dulce? Podría superar perder para siempre a Hinata ya que Despertar era un tratamiento duro y ella seria la primer pariente humana que tendrían y si fallaban lo mas probable es que ella muriera.

-Que piensas dobe? Es muy raro tenerte tan callado mucho tiempo.

-Sasuke tu sabes que le debo la vida, despertar es un tratamiento muy agresivo y si la perdemos no se que aria.

-Kakashi tiene razón Naruto esta poniendo sus sentimientos y eso es muy peligroso no puedo dejar que se entrometa yo tengo que despertarla y superar a Itachi.

-Naruto será mejor que no intervengas en el tratamiento de Hinata, tienes demasiados sentimientos por la chica y eso no esta bien puedes comprometer la investigación.

-Que? Estas loco yo voy a participar deveras- sonriendo- te aseguro que eso no pasara seguiré los estándares de despertar y si me llego a interponer tu estarás ahí para detenerme por eso eres mi mejor amigo, - con la mirada seria- el problema será convencer al viejo Hyuga el me odia pues soy el causante de que HIna-chan este en coma.

Tienes razón ese es un problema, pero por ahora es mejor que no hagas planes para la noche, tenemos que leernos bien el expediente de la princesa y ver que opciones tenemos para despertarla.

-Cuenta con ello , -saca su celular de su bata- Shion entenderá que esto es muy importante.

-con una sonrisa burlona- enserio? Esa rubia loca no creo que entienda nada no puedo creer que te casaras con ella.

-Teme Shion es una buena chica, y pues ella me ama.

-El problema es que tu no pero eso es algo que ami no me interesa.- se levanta- me voy necesito checar unos pacientes..

-Ok yo, le llamare a Shion y después entro a quirófano te veo en tu oficina para leer el archivo de acuerdo.

-humo- Cierra la puerta.

Llevaban mas de una hora leyendo el expediente de Hinata, pero el no se podía concentrar, con solo mirar la foto de la chica sus recuerdos volvieron como un video frente sus ojos, el recuerdo de ella sobre sus piernas su cálida sonrisa y su confesión de amor, demonios y si despertaba ella ahora lo odiaría? Lo mas probable es que si.

-Dobe, dobe DOBE, Con un demonio donde estas? Quieres quedarte toda la noche?

-He- parpadeando- Losiento es que ver su foto me trajo recuerdos.

-Nunca me has dicho por que estabas ese día con ella?.

-Con una mirada nostálgica- Ella me invito junto con mis padres a su presentación de ballet, supongo que se sentía sola, su padre la abandono y nosotros éramos los únicos que se preocupaban por ella.

-Ya veo, bueno es hora que te concentres, por tu estupides llegare muy tarde a mi casa.

-Teme no te quejes si vives muy cerca de aquí.

-El expediente dice que cayó en coma después de la operación que practico tu padre para tratar de parar la hemorragia que tenía en el ventrículo izquierdo, el coma lo mas probable es que se diera como consecuencia de la inflamación que se dio debido a la contusión craneocefalica que sufrió, ya que por las radiografías el camión impacto su lado izquierdo rompiendo varias costillas y dislocando la pierna izquierda, pero lo más razonable es que al caer su cabeza chocará con el pavimento, es increíble como no murió en el instante.

-Tienes razón, así fue aún que no vi el accidente por que estaba tirado en la acera, cuando me acerque a Hina, tenía una fuerte contucion en el lóbulo frontal derecho, además que la sangre que salía de su boca era un claro síntoma de hemorragia interna.

-Tu padre hizo un excelente trabajo, pero al ser cirujano general no detectó el pequeño coágulo que se formó en el cerebro de la Hyuga ve – señalando un pequeñísimo punto en una radiografía que sostenía en su mano-

-Tienes razón, ni siquiera yo que estoy en tu investigación lo abría notado, me pregunto si aun estará ahí esa obstrucción.

-Lo mas probable es que si, ahora debemos practicarle los estudios a la Hyuga y comenzar con despertar.

-Si, pero a quien vas a elegir para que sea nuestro colaborador en fortalecer la condición física de HIna-chan, por que en su condición actual no aguantara ni siquiera el primer nivel de Despertar.

-sonrío con arrogancia- Me sorprende que lo preguntes es obvio quien será, Sakura por su puesto.

-Ya veo, - Con una mirada triste-

-Tienes algún problema con ello- Le miro con superioridad.

-Claro que no, yo ya supere lo de Sakura-Chan además yo no podría estar con ella no después de lo que le hice a Hinata.

-Ya veo, que bueno que tus estupideces románticas no interfieren.

-Teme no son estupideces, pero que vas a saber tu señor no creo en el amor – jaja-

-Dobe, bueno ya tenemos al equipo seremos Sakura, tu y yo y los internos serán el Sabuko no y jugo dile a Sakura que ella escoja a su interno pero que no sea tu estupida novia de acuerdo.

-Ok le voy a ir avisando a Sakura-chan programare una junta mañana temprano con ella para integrar su plan de fortalecimiento de condición física a despertar y ya tener listo el plan para mostrárselo a oba-chan.

-humm.

-será a las 7 am ok, te dejo – sale de la oficina en busca de su ex amor. Mejor la llamo lo mas probable es que ya este en su casa.-Saco el teléfono y tecleo el número de su amiga espero el tono y al tercero le contesto.

-Bueno- haaa bostezaba- Naruto? Mas te vale que sea muy importante mira que llamar a las 2 de la mañana.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero si es muy importante, Sasuke y yo por fin tendremos una paciente para Despertar, pero ella lleva mucho tiempo en coma, queremos que tu nos ayudes a fortalecer su condición, eres la mejor doctora de ortopedia que hay en Japón, que dices aceptas?

-Yo, bueno esta bien.

-Genial, te esperamos mañana a las 7 en la oficina del teme para integrar tu plan de acuerdo?, a y tienes que escoger un interno Sasuke no quiere a Shion así que elige entre Karin o Matsuri.

-Que estas loco? No tengo nada preparado.

-Vamos Sakura eres la mejor y una profesional levántate temprano ok.

-Maldito bastardo ya veras mañana.

-No Sakura-chan lo siento.

-Cállate, mañana tendrás tu plan bye.-colgó- rayos esto es bueno para mi carrera, ¿quien será su paciente? ¿por que tendrá tanta prisa? Bueno mañana sabré los detalles.

Sakura se sirvió café era obvio que ya no dormiría que bueno que se acostó temprano sonrío, bueno empecemos se sentó frente al computador y empezó a teclear su plan, cuando termino ya eran casi las seis, camino a la cocina y puso algo más de café,subió a bañarse y bajo a desayunar un pan con mermelada y tomar su cargado café, imprimió su archivo y le dio la ultima checada. Cuando llego a la oficina de su amor platónico ya la esperaban dentro, le dieron los detalles que necesitaba saber, quedo impresionada en cuanto escucho el nombre de Hinata Hyuga que ella no era la chica que salvó a Naruto? Bueno le preguntaría después al rubio.

-entendiste todo?

-Si, y para cuando tendremos la junta con los Hyuga?

-No lo se Kakashi me pidió el informe para hoy, se lo quiere mostrar a Tsunade primero, supongo que si la directora lo aprueba tendremos el camino libre para hablar con los Hyuga.

-Naruto crees que ellos estén de acuerdo en que tu participes en el tratamiento?

-Lo harán-con determinación en su mirada- si el Dobe esta fuera su princesita se queda sin opción y no creo que ellos quieran que se quede dormida por siempre.

-Sasuke, en-en caso de que ellos no quieran yo me saldre, Hina-chan ella tiene que despertar.

-Hum como quieras.

-Bueno y quien será tu interno, necesitamos poner su nombre en el folder.

-a es cierto elijo a Matsuri ella es muy lista y paciente así que es perfecta para mi plan.

-De acuerdo entonces ya tenemos al equipo Despertar –enunciandolos-

• Titulares

• Doctor encargado del proyecto y Neurocirujano –Sasuke Uchiha

• Cardiólogo-Naruto Namikase

• Ortopedista Sakura Haruno

• Internos

• Neurocirugia Yugo Arima

• Cardiología Sabuko no Gara

• Ortopedia Matsuri Miyazawua.

-Bien hay que llevar el archivo a Kakashi sensei y esperar respuesta de oba-chan.

Sasuke busco a Kakashi con la mirada, lo localizo enseguida ese cabello plateado y alborotado no pasaba desapercibido, -aquí tienes- entregando su plan a seguir en el caso Hyuga- es el plan y el equipo.

Kakashi sonrió- ya veo- con que el equipo 7 de nuevo eh, (así era como se le conocía a Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke en la universidad ya que ellos siempre trabajaban juntos y fueron de los pocos que se graduaron antes que su generación y con honores).-de acuerdo se lo llevare a Tsunade-sama y te daré su respuesta de inmediato.

-humm ya sabes dónde encontrarme.


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3. Conociéndote.

Naruto estaba feliz-suspiro lo había conseguido seria parte del tratamiento de Hinata, y por fin podría devolver a la vida a su salvadora, esto tenía que celebrarse, lastima que Sasuke no quisiera ir con el y pues con Shion, no ella no era una opción después de todo ella no sabia por que Hinata era tan importante para él y era mejor así, entre menos supieran de su relación con la Hyuga mejor no quería más problemas, suficiente con haber convencido a Neji, fue una suerte que el viejo Hyuga no estuviera en la junta, se preguntaba por que nadie a parte del primo de Hinata estaban en la reunión, será que la abandonaron de nuevo, - se recostó en el sillón de su oficina- y recordó la reunión.

Flash back Naruto

-Sasuke ya se tardo, solo tenía que mostrar el plan de trabajo, por que demora tanto?

-Ya siéntate o tendré que sentarte yo.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan pero esto es muy importante para mi.

-Lo sé pero no ganas nada caminado como león enjaulado.

-chicos adelante-les llamo Shizune.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme, en cuanto cruce mirada con Neji, el me reconoció su entrecejo se arrugo y me señalo con la mano derecha.

-que rayos haces aquí, no te vasta haber dejado a mi hermana en coma, a que vienes a rematarla?- dijo con sarcasmo.

-aprete los puños y trate de controlarme,no me podía dar el lujo de perder el control.-Neji escucha yo quiero despertar a Hinata créeme que soy el más interesado, como dices es mi culpa que se encuentre en ese estado, tengo una deuda con ella te pido la oportunidad de saldarla.

-Señor Hyuga, Naruto es el cooinvestigador de Desperar, además de uno de los mejores cardiólogos del país, las posibilidades de Hinata aumentan si el esta en el tratamiento.

-Neji se lo pensó, lo que decía la doctora pelirrosa era cierto, pero tenía tanto resentimientos hasia Naruto que no lo quería cerca de su hermana.

-amor- le tomo la mano entre las suyas, debes hacer lo mejor para HIna-chan, este no es momento para rencores, si no todo el esfuerzo por traerla aquí sería en vano.

-Tenten tiene razón –viendo a Naruto – espero ver resultados pronto, después arreglare cuentas con tigo. –Hizo una pequeña reverencia a Kakashi –con permiso y se fue con su Novia.

Fin flash back.

Bueno seria mejor descansar, mañana trasladaban a Hinata al hospital Konoha, ¿como seria verla de nuevo?

-Amor-mientras abría la puerta- estas listo, es una suerte que saliéramos al mismo tiempo, quieres ir a cenar?- dandole un beso en los labios.

-Lo siento Shion, pero mañana tengo un día muy ocupado y demasiado importante.

-Se trata del traslado de la chica en coma?

-Si, es un caso muy importante.

-No veo por que tanto revuelo, solo por que es la hija de un empresario va, seguro que era una chiquilla mimada y descuidada por eso está así.

-Con una mirada de enojo- No hables de lo que no sabes, ella no es una chiquilla mimada.

-Eh que acaso la conocías?

-olvídalo te veo en casa, - levantándose del sillón- tengo que revisar un paciente que esta en observación- se fue.

-Que raro, creo que se enojo, bueno como sea, abecés exagera con sus pacientes.

Sasuke llego a su apartamento, agradeció mentalmente a su primo Shisui por rentárselo pues estaba muy cerca del hospital, mañana tenía que ir por la Hyuga, ya que el era el Titular a cargo, maldijo odiaba hacer papeleo, lo bueno es que había mandado a Yugo que lo hiciera por el, así él sólo tendría que firmar, aun que tenía que estar temprano con la princesa por si había algún contratiempo.

El despertador sonó impaciente, eran las 5 am, - con la mano izquierda apago el molesto aparato- se levanto sin ganas y fue directo al baño, se quito los bóxers que era lo único con lo que dormía y se metió a la regadera- El agua tibia le quito el sueño que tenía, se baño rápido, en 20 minutos ya estaba listo para ir a conocer a la " bella durmiente de Japón" –sonrío- deberás seria tan bonita?, le daba algo de intriga conocer a la chica, pues para el todas las mujeres eran frívolas, egoístas y unas manipuladoras de mierda, la única que se salvaba era su progenitora así que en su cabeza no entendía como esa mujer fue capaz de poner su vida en riesgo por salvar a su amigo, -Seguro no pensaba morir, solo quedar lesionada y así poder chantajear al dobe- sonrío- si ese debió ser, ya mas relajado de " haber descubierto el plan de Hinata" se subió a su lamborgini y se encaminó al hospital San Antonio, maldita sea ese sanatorio quedaba a orillas de la ciudad, lo que significaba que estaba bastante retirado, prendió el GPS de su auto y tecleo el nombre del hospital, el aparato le mostró la ruta más corta, aun así el trayecto seria de una hora.

Por fin había llegado, se estacionó y bajo del auto con la elegancia de un Uchiha, ya en la entrada del hospital una mujer se animo a hablarle ( ya se habían tardado, ofrecidas ).

-Disculpe-Llamando la atención del peli negro- me llamo Haruki, trabajo aquí, le puedo ayudar en algo. –Por Kami que guapo-.

-No lo creo- le vio con la cara seria.- levanto la mirada para buscar a Yugo, le encontró hablando con la recepcionista. – Compermiso- -caminando hasia su subordinado.

-Yugo ya tienes todo el trámite?

-Doctor Uchiha, en eso estoy, solo me falta la firma del doctor a cargo de la señorita Hyuga, en cuanto llegue le pediré su firma, si quiere puede ir firmando esto, - le dio un folder algo ancho.

-Vaya son bastantes hojas.

-Si este al ser un hospital de renombre cuida mucho su reputación por lo que al trasladar un paciente se aseguran de que se firme todas las políticas y responsabilidades.

-bien, ya leíste todo? .

-Si no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Donde es la habitación de la Hyuga ahí firmare todo esto, necesito algo de privacidad.

-Yugo vio a su alrededor, unas 5 enfermeras les veían sin discreción y al parecer como 7 doctoras no despegaban la vista de su jefe, -Sonrío- si que la necesita, el cuarto es el 201, ala A.

-Te veo ahí.-Camino en dirección al cuarto de la Hyuga, estaba molesto el acoso por parte de las féminas le molestaba, -molestas-.

Llego de inmediato a la habitación 201, toco por si había algún familiar de la princesa, y en efecto una voz femenina le contesto –perfecto otra loca-

-Si, adelante por favor, indicó Tenten, estaba terminando de maquillar a Hinata, -quedaste hermosa-.

Sasuke entro al cuarto, este se veía bastante amplio, contaba con una pequeña sala, al interior se encontraba la cama de la Hyuga, al lado derecho el baño, de donde salió la chica que acompañó al Hyuga en la junta.

-A es usted, ya es hora de trasladar a HIna-chan?

-No, yo me adelante para hacer el papeleo- levanto el folder que llevaba en las manos-y también para revisar a la paciente.

-Oh ya veo entonces será mejor que le deje trabajar, -caminando hacia la puerta – esperare en recepción a Neji, -hizo una pequeña reverencia –Compermiso- se fue.

-Que bueno que se fue, baya una chica normal, no se me tiro encima, veamos –camino hacia la cama- tenía una extraña curiosidad por ver a la Hyuga, conforme se iba acercando pudo notar un perfume a lavanda – que extraño la mujer que se fue no tenía ese aroma- , Nunca lo admitiría pero al ver a Hinata se sorprendió, -en verdad es hermosa-, tenía su cabello recogido en una trenza que descansaba en su hombro derecho, su piel era bastante blanca pero no llegaba a un color enfermizo, al contrario se veía bastante suave, tanto que no resistió y toco su mejilla, el contacto le provocó un hormigueo en sus dedos así que retiro su mano rápido- sonrío con burla- por Kami no era una estupida colegiala entonces por que no podía apartar la mirada -siguió inspeccionando su rostro, su nariz era algo pequeña y respingada y se preguntó cómo se verían sus ojos con todas esas largas pestañas rodeándolos, - bajo la mirada y se encontró con unos labios finos y de un color rosa, se veían apetecibles y por mas loco que sonara quería, probarlos?- sacudió la cabeza- llevo demasiado tiempo sin sexo creo que ya alucino.-camino a la sala y se puso a firmar los documentos que llevaba.- no tenía mucho tiempo que ya había firmado todo cuando entro Yugo.

-Ya esta todo listo, firma aquí-señalando una línea en la hoja que tenía en la mano- solo llevo las copias a recepción y estaremos en camino a Konoha en 20 minutos.

-De acuerdo –camino de nuevo hacia la Hyuga, sacó su estetoscopio y comenzó a revisar sus signos- ella respiraba relajadamente, y su corazón latía acompasado, Sasuke retiró la sabana que cubría a Hinata, el cuerpo de ella quedo ante su inquisidora mirada, solo siendo cubierta por la fina y corta bata.

A pesar de que llevaba bastante tiempo dormida Hinata tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, era algo extraño pues al estar en coma no recibía el alimento necesario para desarrollarse adecuadamente, eso se notaba en la estatura ya que se veía algo pequeña no le calculaba mas de 1.65 m, aun así tenía unas lindas piernas y aunque sonara pervertido se veía que tenía un busto bastante desarrollado, demonios, que rayos le pasa el siempre era muy profesional, por que reparaba tanto en el cuerpo de la chica. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su interno.

-Doctor Uchiha ya es hora, quiere que me lleve su auto al hospital?

-que, por que? yo puedo manejarlo no es necesario que yo valla en la ambulancia, tu puedes ir con ella. – tengo que despejar mi mente-

-Hum lo siento, pero en las políticas que acaba de firmar dice que el medico a cargo es quien tiene que acompañar a la paciente, además no se irán en ambulancia, lo harán en helicóptero, ya sabe para la " realeza" –haciendo comillas con los dedos- no hay gasto innecesario, así que el señor Hyuga a rentado el transporte aéreo, pues dice que su hermana merece lo mejor y no tiene por que aguantar un camino tan largo.

-que-maldita sea- aunque por fuera Sasuke mantuviera su cara de póker, la verdad era que no le agradaba nada tener que volar y no es que tuviera miedo a las alturas, no, era solo que le gustaba tener los pies en la tierra.- Bien llévate mi auto y cuidado con que le vea algún rayón- viéndolo con mirada amenazante- le aventó las llaves,- vete adelantando.

-Si-Cojio las llaves en el aire y se fue- genial siempre quise correr un lamborgini.

En el hospital Konoha todo era un caos, los medios se enteraron de que se trataría de despertar a la bella durmiente y se encontraban aglomerados en las entradas principales del sanatorio.

-Tsunade-sama creo que debe dar una conferencia, si no esto se puede complicar.

-Maldita sea tienes razón Shizune, reúne a esas sabandijas y diles que daré la conferencia de prensa en 15 minutos.

La conferencia de Tsunade sirvió de distracción, cuando el helicóptero aterrizó en Konoha, las puertas estaban desocupadas, Sasuke se bajo primero ya no aguantaba un segundo mas en esa maquina, los paramédicos bajaron la camilla y al final bajo Neji, todos entraron al hospital, Naruto ya los esperaba y en cuanto vio la camilla corrio a recibir a su salvadora, se controló lo mejor que pudo y dio las instrucciones de donde debían llevarse a Hinata.

-Teme oba-chan te espera en la sala de prensa, tienes que responder algunas preguntas.

-Estas loco? No voy a ir.

-Ya sabes que aquí a nadie le gusta hablar con los medios pero la directora dijo que si no vas te suspende por 3 días y dijo que eso no era bueno para el tratamiento.

-Maldita vieja.-Como sea empieza a hacer las resonancias y electrocardiogramas, por lo que pude revisarla tiene una buena mosculatura, al parecer el hospital San Antonio se encarga de mantener lo mejor posible a las personas en coma por que la princesita no presenta llagas en su cuerpo,ni bajo peso, al parecer tenía una rutina de ejercicios checarlo con Sakura, te veo en 1 hora en mi oficina para ver los resultados.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras Sasuke daba la conferencia con Tsunade, Naruto llevo personalmente a Hinata a hacerse todos los estudios, cuando termino de realizarlos la llevo a su cuarto, le observo por varios minutos, que bonita se veía, era como si solo durmiera, - toco su mano, era muy suave, levantó su pulgar y delineo el rostro de la joven inconsiente, por alguna razón quiso besarla, se inclinó un poco cuando la puerta se abrió.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4. Despertando.

Tenten abrió la puerta y al entrar en la habitación vio como Naruto se acercaba peligrosamente a su amiga,

-¿Que creés que haces?

-Na-nada, yo solo estaba revisando la respiración de Hina-chan.

-Si, claro, mira yo no tengo nada en tu contra, se que eres un buen chico por algo Hinata estaba enamorada de ti desde los 5 años, aunque eso no te da derecho de andarla besando.

(-Que, desde los 5 años, recordó cuando conoció a Hinata, ese día se acababa de mudar de Inglaterra, a Japón y recién llegaba a su nueva casa su madre pensó que sería buena idea conocer a los vecinos él estaba enojado por que no se quería mudar pero su madre lo persuadió con su sartén así que el y sus padres salieron y tocaron la casa de los nuevos vecinos, la casa a la que fueron primero fue la de la derecha en la entrada se apreciaba el nombre Hyuga, la casa era de un estilo tradicional japonés, después de unos minutos una empleada doméstica salió los recibió y llevo al jardín trasero donde se encontraban los dueños de la casa ahí estaba Hinata junto a sus dos hermanos y sus padres, ella era una niña muy bonita pero algo rarita, al final como estaba enojado termino peleando con Neji y Hinata le regalo un llavero a el y uno a su hermano y así detuvo la pelea, suspiro deveras tenía que despertarla) –De acuerdo lo siento- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

-Seguro es por este labial que te puse Hina-chan, si me pongo Neji también querrá estarme besando jaja – se ruborizó- .

-Maldita sea llevo medio día perdido primero en ir a recoger a la Hyuga y después con la estupida conferencia,-Gara que paso con las resonancias y estudios de la princesa ya están en mi oficina?

-Si, desde hace una hora.

-Bien avisa a Naruto que tenemos junta a las 8pm ahorita tengo cirugía.

-Ok yo le aviso.

-( Maldicion me va a asistir Karin espero que no este de molesta.

-Ya eran 8:30 y Naruto no aparecía, que se creía ese baka – suspiro-.

-Teme perdón mi cirugía se complicó el pericardio tenía una doble malformación, tuve que..

-Ya cállate no me interesa como sea ya checaste el Electrocardiograma y la Ecocardiografía?

-Uy tan amable como siempre, si ya lo hize y no encontré ninguna anomalía al parecer el accidente no provocó ningún daño a su corazón y a ti como te fue con el electroencefalograma?

-sonriendo de una manera altanera-Muy bien dobe la chica muestra actividad cerebral, claro que es muy baja por lo que su anterior médico pudo haber diagnosticado muerte cerebral.

\- Bien, entonces desde mañana comenzaremos con el tratamiento.

Las siguientes semanas fueron muy exhaustivas para el equipo despertar ya que aparte del tratamiento de Hinata, tenían que seguir con sus labores diarias, aun así no bajaban su rendimiento, en la mañana Sakura y Matsuri se llevaban a Hina al área de terapia le daban sus ejercicios y la devolvían a su cuarto donde Yuki una enfermera algo despistada la bañaba, a medio día Naruto y Sasuke junto con sus internos se la llevaban para escanear sus reacciones al producirle dolor mediante sondas cerebrales, todo iva de acuerdo al plan y Hina respondía bien al tratamiento.

Todo el equipo despertar se encontraba en la sala de juntas del Hospital Konoha, estaban esperando a los Hyuga. – A que hora los citaste Sasuke? Pregunto el rubio.

-A las 10, pero como ustedes siempre llegan tarde los cite 30 minutos antes.

-antes que pudiera replicar nada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pareja de castaños.

-Buenos días saludaron los recién llegados con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenos días respondieron la mayoría.

-Les cite para explicarles el avance de la señorita Hyuga, - dijo serio el Uchiha-, ella a respondido muy bien al tratamiento por lo que mañana queremos llegar a la etapa final, esto quiere decir que trataremos de despertarla, aplicaremos la última escala del plan.

-Y cual es esta etapa? En qué consiste? Pregunto algo nerviosa Tenten.

-Primero colocaremos una sonda en su cerebro, para llegar a su tálamo, que es el que se encarga de los órganos sensoriales, si logramos que empiece a funcionar correctamente Hinata piedra sentir cualquier estímulo por medio de sus sentidos, también al expandir las sondas de dolor activaremos el hipotálamo que se encarga de controlar la temperatura del cuerpo, la sed, el apetito, los patrones de sueño y otros procesos corporales que ocurren en el organismo de forma automática.

-Y cual es el riesgo, siempre hay uno.

-Tiene razón, aun que será mínimo, mis colegas han echo un buen trabajo en fortalecer la condición física de Hinata por lo que aguantara mas dolor pero hay un riesgo de que su corazón sea el que no lo soporte, como usted sabrá los órganos no se pueden fortalecer, es decir su corazón es muy sano y no presente ninguna falla cardiaca, pero si al someterla a mucho dolor puede que se presente un paro cardiaco.

-Y si eso pasa Hina va a morir?

-Es una posibilidad.

-Bien, esperemos que todo sea favorable y estoy de acuerdo siga con el plan correré el riesgo (es mejor de todos modos Hinata no esta viva pero tampoco muerta).

-Entonces iniciaremos a las 7 am firme los formularios de responsabilidad por favor – extendiendo un folder-

-Neji firmó todo y rogó por que todo saliera bien.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, los castaños salieron del cuarto.

-Bien Yugo tu te encargas de que la Hyuga este en el quirófano 7 a las 6:40 que la preparen y tu serás el único responsable no quiero ningún contratiempo.

-Si doctor.

-Naruto, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer y los demás pueden ver detrás de la galería, nos vemos – camino a la sanidad y se marcho-.

Estaba tomándose un café, llego muy temprano con Neji querían estar un rato con Hinata antes de que entrara a quirófano y aunque no quería hacerse ilusiones en vano estaba muy emocionada tal vez hoy seria el día en que su querida amiga despertara, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su celular, contesto de inmediato conocía bien ese numero.

-Hola, Hanabi que paso?

-Nada, quería saber si ya habían noticias?

-No, de echo aun no entra a quirófano.

-Ya veo bueno en cuanto sepas algo marcame si?

-Jaja ya sabes que si, y como esta Tenji?

-Bien, sigue dormido cuando se despierte te marcamos de acuerdo?

-Si gracias.

Sasuke se estaba lavando cuando entro Naruto, - como te sientes teme, hoy aremos historia-con una sonrisa-.

-Si lo se ( por fin hoy le demostrare a mi padre que soy mejor que Itachi) y tu espero que tus emociones no interfieran.

-No lo aran.

En el quirófano se respiraba un aire de emoción e incertidumbre, pero en cuanto entraron los dos médicos todos guardaron silencio para recibir instrucciones.

-Yugo estate muy pendiente de las ondas cerebrales si vez alguna anomalía me informas.

-Naruto vio a Gara- por favor en cuanto tengamos indicio de un paro cardíaco acercas las paletas para el RCP.

Sasuke comenzó a introducir la sonda, tenía bastante experiencia por lo que no tubo nigun problema, comenzó con la aplicación de las ondas de dolor comenzando con la escala 1 y aumentando gradualmente, cuando iva en el 6 Yugo hablo- Sasuke su cerebro está reaccionando esta presentando mayor actividad.

-Y es igual a la que presentó en los procedimientos anteriores o mayor?

-es un poco mayor contesto el interno.

-Seguiré aumentando, cuando iba en el nivel 8 de dolor el monitor Holter empezó a hacer mucho ruido pues el ritmo cardiaco empezó a subir rápidamente.

-Sasuke debes detente Hinata no va a aguantar, - el rubio estaba muy preocupado si Hina tenía un paro todo terminaría aquí.

-No sabremos si no lo intento.

-Estas loco la vas a matar.

-Te dije que no dejes que tus emociones influyan.

-Seguro, eso deberías decírtelo a ti mismo.

Iva a replicar cuando el sonido agudo de la maquina los callo, pi,pi,piiiiiiiiiiiiiip, -maldita sea te lo dije, paletas –estirando las manos- aléjense ordenó puso el gel en las paletas y dio una descarga en el pecho de Hinata, nada no respondía, -una vez mas, carga a 300, ( vamos despierta) uno dos tres dio una descarga y ocurrió el corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir de nuevo, otra vez Yugo llamo la atención.

-Sasuke, el encefalograma presenta actividad cerebral frecuente y activa, creo que lo logramos.

Sasuke observo las ojas del encefalograma Yugo tenía razón lo habían echo ahora había que esperar que Hinata abriera los ojos para confirmar el éxito del tratamiento.

-Levense a la Hyuga a observación Yugo quédate con ella hasta que yo llegue, aré guardia hasta que despierte, los demás pueden retirarse buen trabajo, - salió para quitarse el traje de cirugía, en el cuarto de lavado Naruto le alcanzo.

-Lamento lo de hace un momento me deje llevar.

-Hum yo también, ya sabes no hay problema.

-Yo are guardia contigo solo tengo que cancelar unas cirugías de rutina.

-Como quieras, pero no es necesario.

-Con una enorme sonrisa – claro que si, quiero ser la primer persona que vea Hina-chan.

-Humm – ese comentario le molesto un poco, aunque no sabia por que – ( seguro es por que yo la desperté y el se quiere quedar con el crédito sonrío no lo admitiría pero Naruto había sido clave en el tratamiento de Hinata).

En la sala de espera Neji estaba demasiado ansioso y Tenten trataba de calmarlo pero era imposible, ella también estaba muy nerviosa, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Sasuke les había dicho que todo fue un éxito y solo había que esperar, por Dios llevaban diez años esperando cuanto mas tendrian que hacerlo?

Sasuke observaba a Hinata, en cualquier momento ella daría signos de vida, -sonrío arrogante- recordando que Naruto tuvo una cirugía de emergencia (perdón dobe pero creo que no serás la primer persona que vea la Hyuga ).

Hinata empezó a mover los párpados sentía un poco de dolor de cabeza, lentamente abrió los ojos, su visión era algo borrosa, se encontraba en un lugar blanco, estaba tratando de deducir donde estaba cuando alguien se acercó a ella, lo que vio fue un hermoso rostro tanto que se ruborizó y pensó que era un ángel, - sonrío en un susurro dijo- Hermoso ángel llévame con mama, Sasuke sonrío, estaba algo sorprendido le habían llamado de diferentes formas adonis, guapo, pero jamás un ángel así que la chica pensaba que estaba muerta eh, lo siento contesto el me temo que estas en un hospital, Hinata abrió de nuevo los ojos enfocando mejor, trato de tocarse la cabeza ya que empezaba a dolerle de sobremanera, - como dijo? En un hospital? Por que?

-Sufrió un accidente –comenzó a revisar a Hinata-.

Cuando Hinata iva a hacer mas preguntas la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a un rubio muy apuesto.

-Que hace aquí usted? Pregunto algo nerviosa la Hyuga.

-Yo yo ...


	6. Chapter 5

Hola espero estén bien les mando un mega abrazo. Muchas gracias por leerme y espero les guste la continuación.

Capitulo 5.

-Yo,yo

-( Genial ahora el dobe se volvió tartamudo jaja)-El es su doctor Namikase N..

-Si lo se interrumpió Hinata tímidamente, pero Mi-mina-to-san uu-usted de-de-debería estar en la conferencia de Jiraya-san, aa-además prometió darle la invitación para mi presentación del Sábado-dijo con dificultad.

-(Ella piensa que soy mi padre) –No te preocupes ya le hice llegar la invitación, el no faltaría por nada del mundo, - con una sonrisa-

-Mi-Mina-to-san po-por que –respiro agitadamente- e-e-es-toy aquí?, q-que me paso?,me siento mu-muy mal, no no puedo moverme bien y m-mi pier-na izq-izquierda no la s-siento-con una cara de miedo y apunto de llorar.

-Sasuke se hizo notar con un ruido de garganta, Hinata le vio y se asusto mas ya que su mirada era muy seria, que me paso pensó aterrada.

-señorita, usted sufrió un accidente y recibió un impacto muy fuerte en todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, lo más afectado fue su cabeza y su pierna.

-Q-que? Pe-pero puedo bai-bailar ver-verdad.

-(su tartamudeo me esta desesperando, espero sea reparable)-Para saberlo necesitamos hacerle estudios.

-Naruto vio a Sasuke con el seño fruncido, no tenía nada de tacto para explicarle a Hinata, se acercó a la chica y tomo su mano de manera paternal- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

-Hinata quería creerle al rubio, su cálida mirada le daba confianza, pero ver al otro médico le hacia caer en la realidad, si no fuera nada grave por que tenían que hacerle estudios,- trato de sonreír pero solo salió una triste mueca.

-Para empezar-hablo Sasuke-le voy a hacer unas preguntas.

-Si.

-¿Como se llama?

-Hinata Hyuga.

-¿que edad tienes?

-15 años.

-¿En que país estamos?

-Japon

-¿que día es hoy?

-aa etto creo que hoy es 16 de octubre del 2005

-Bien es suficiente, enseguida vendrá alguien para hacerle los estudios y después regresaremos para explicarle todo.

-Esta b-bien gracias.

Sasuke se sorprendió por lo general los pacientes nunca estaban conformes siempre querían saber todo y hacían miles de preguntas, ( o es rara o estupida, mira que no preocuparse de lo que le pasa) –Doctor le llamo a Naruto- venga necesitamos hablar.

-Minato-san no-no se balla.

-Lo siento pero solo será un momento deveras.

Hinata sonrío y Sasuke se preguntó si estaría loca, de que reía?

-Que pasa pregunto Naruto.

-Lo lo siento Minato-san pero hablo igual que Naruto-kun.

-a jaja –riéndose nervioso-

-Bueno Hina-chan, ahorita regresamos.

-Que te pasa reclamó el rubio enojado, -por que no tienes mas tacto.

-Como quien? Como tu? Por favor crees que engañarla unos minutos hará la diferencia.

-A que te refieres.

-Por que no le dijiste que eres Naruto y no tu padre, por tu estupides no le dijimos que estuvo en coma diez años, que crees que diga cuando se entere?

-Tienes razón, pero el protocolo dice que para dar noticias de esa magnitud tiene que estar presente alguien del área de psicología.

-Y que esperas llama a la Yamanaka y también avisa a un interno para que haga los estudios a La princesa y que los lleven a mi oficina los espero en 30 minutos.

-No soy tu secretaria.

-Hum tu sabes que si, pero como quieras si prefieres ve a hablar con el Hyuga y le explicas por qué aún no puede ver a su hermanita.

-Esta bien te veo en tu oficina, llamare a Ino.

Hum ( con una sonrisa torcida).

-Por fin pensó el castaño ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que Hinata salió de quirófano y no tenían noticias.

-Hyuga, tengo buenas noticias todo salió bien y Hinata ya salió del coma, ha despertado, ahora están realizándole unos estudios para ver las secuelas del accidente, podrán verla hasta mañana.

-Por que? eso es mucho- dijo molesta Tenten.

-Como ya mencione se le tienen que realizar pruebas, además de que aún no sabe que estuvo en coma por tanto tiempo, lo más recomendable es primero recibir los estudios y después decirle su estado con ayuda psicológica ya que es una noticia fuerte.

-El Uchiha tiene razón, almenos sabemos que esta bien y unas horas mas no harán diferencia Ten mañana la veremos y empezaremos a recuperar el tiempo.

-De acuerdo –con un puchero-

-Bien me retiro.

-Hola chicas como están.

-Bien y tu por que tan feliz?

-Que aun no saben?

-Saber que?

-Nuestro caso fue todo un éxito contesto un chico pelirrojo.

-Gara-kun buenos días contesto la castaña muy sonrojada.

-Matsuri Naruto te esta buscando quiere que vayas con la Hyuga para hacerle unos estudios pero antes quiere darte indicaciones.

-Ok gracias – caminando hacia la oficina de Naruto.

-Uy cuanto protocolo para con la princesita- dijo molesta una rubia.

-Pues claro Shion y eso no es todo yo que tu me empezaba a preocupar.

-A que te refieres Karin.

-Que? Aun no te ha contado Naruto.

-Decirme que.

-Pues, fue interrumpida por una pelirrosa molesta,- que paso con los rayos X del paciente 345 Karin te dije que los quería para hoy a las 10 y son 10:30, para el chisme y apresúrate te espero en mi consultorio.

-Lo siento Shion pero te lo diré después la bruja ya hablo nos vemos.

-(Maldicion por culpa de la rosadita Karin no me contó nada)

-Matsuri necesito que le hagas los estudios de rutina a Hina-chan, necesitamos saber las secuelas del accidente, pero por favor no le digas nada a ella sobre su condición, aun no le decimos que estuvo en coma 10 años, no dejes que se vea en algún espejo ya que su apariencia cambio y no sabemos como pueda reaccionar, se amable ella es una chica muy tímida por eso te elegí a ti eres la indicada para darle confianza te la encargo mucho.

-Claro doctor, Compermiso.

Camino al área de observación entro en el cuarto 234, toco para avisar su llegada y una vocecita le dejo entrar.

-Buenos días-saludo al entrar-.

-Bu-buenos días.

-Soy Matsuri y te voy a llevar a hacerte unos análisis y algunos estudios ok para saber como estas, no te preocupes son de rutina- le sonrío-.

-Es-esta bi-bien.

-Ayudo a Hinata a levantarse de la cama y sentarse en una silla de ruedas, coloco los sueros en la agarradera de la silla y se la llevo a tomarse las tomografias, radiografías y los análisis, para cuando terminaron estaban muy cansadas, como le indicó Naruto no dejo que se viera en ningún espejo y tampoco comentó sobre su estado, -suspiro había cumplido con su misión.

-Te vamos a cambiar a un cuarto del piso de abajo ya que tu estado es muy estable ok.

-Claro, y cuando me van a dar los resultados, estoy muy nerviosa soy bailarina de ballet y tengo una beca para estudiar en Rusia, no quisiera perderla.

-Ya veo no té preocupes por eso ahora lo mas importante es tu salud y en cuanto tenga los resultados te avisare.

-Deveras? Muchas gracias –con ojos de alegría-eres muy buena.

-Jaja no es para tanto, además tu eres una excelente paciente no te has quejado para nada.

-Jaja gracias, y Minato-san? Puedo hablar con el?

-(Quien será ese Minato?) –aa primero necesito ir con el doctor Uchiha y después buscare a Minato-san ok.

-Gracias y –aggggaaagg-el estomago de Hinata empezó a hacer ruido-se puso muy roja de pena-, lo siento creo que tengo hambre –sonrío-.

-jaja no te preocupes enseguida te mando algo de comida no me tardo- salió de la habitación-.

-Yuki por favor lleva gelatina y un poco de agua a la paciente del cuarto 123 .

-Esta bien.

-Quien será Minato-san, le preguntare al doctor Uchiha tal vez el sepa quien es, -iva a la oficina del ojinegro cuando se topó con Naruto,-doctor aquí tengo los resultados de la señorita Hyuga, ah y me pregunto por Minato-san.

-Gracias, no te preocupes yo me hago cargo, por favor llévale los resultados a Sasuke.

-Si.

-El rubio iva para la habitación de Hinata cuando se encontró con Ino Yamanaca la titular de psicología, -Hola-Saludo amable- ten –extendió un archivo- es de Hinata necesitamos tu ayuda para decirle que acaba de despertar de un letargo de 10 años.

-Oh vaya muchas felicidades parece que el dúo dinámico a hecho historia en la medicina,esto es un gran logro para tu carrera y la de Sasuke.

-Gracias.

-Bueno necesito un poco de tiempo para ver el historial que te parece darle la noticia mañana a primera hora, así tengo toda la noche para checar el expediente.

-Te lo agradesco-rascándose la nuca- tengo una pregunta-dijo nervioso.

-Que hiciste?

-Es que Hinata me confundió con mi padre y pues no la saque del error, Sasuke dice que estuvo mal, pero creo que estar con alguien que ella cree conocer le dio algo de confianza, además ya sabes como da noticias el.

-Si lo se nada de tacto jeje, no te preocupes por ahora es mejor que le sigas la corriente a la chica, así no estará nerviosa, ya mañana arreglaremos el mal entendido.

-Entonces te dejo, voy a verla.

-ok pero solo visítala el tiempo necesario, de lo contrario la confusión será mayor.

-Ok.

-Hinata estaba agotada este día le habían echo tantos estudios que estaba segura jamás necesitaría hacerse otros, terminó su gelatina y estaba apunto de dormirse cuando tocaron la puerta de su cuarto.

-Pase-con voz queda-.

-Hola Hina-chan como estas?, me buscabas?

-Minato-san-con la cara de alegría- si pensé que ya se había ido a casa me alegro de poder verlo, quiero saber si usted sabe algo de mi estado.

-No-nervioso-, necesitamos esperar a que Sasuke nos diga el resultado.

-Sasuke? Es el otro doctor?

-Si, lo mas probable es que hasta mañana tengamos las respuestas a tus preguntas.

-Ya veo, pero usted también estará presente verdad?, es, es que el doctor peli negro, me asusta un poco –dijo tímidamente-.

-jaja ya veo si el Teme siempre asusta no te preocupes yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

-Gracias-sonrío- pero creo que es hora de que vaya a casa, Kushina-san debe estar esperándolo y también Naruto-kun -sonrojada-, el como esta? Sigue triste por no haber quedado en la misma escuela que su amiga Sakura-san.

-Hina tu como sabes que no quedo en la universidad?

-Yo yo etto pues es que lo vi muy triste así que le pregunte a Kushina-san y ella me dijo, pero no le diga nada, yo solo quería saber si puedo hacer algo por Naruto-kun, no me gusta que este triste, es como ver un día nublado y Naruto-kun es un sol, así que yo quería animarlo.

-Por que?, el casi no te habla, es mas aveces no te ve, Naruto aun no entendía por qué Hinata se preocupaba por el.

-Lo se –bajo su mirada triste- pero no necesita hablarme ni siquiera verme, pues su sola presencia me ilumina su sonrisa me salvo, el, el me ha salvado de la oscuridad, yo solo quiero devolverle un poquito de lo que me dio,-muy sonrojada-.

-A que te refieres,como te salvo?.

-Cuando mamá murió por mí culpa yo.

\- No fue tu culpa la interrumpió

-Si, lo fue, pero aún así Naruto-kun me alentó me dio su apoyó y me dijo que mi camino era ser bailarina que no lo dejara, que tenía que esforzarme el doble para honrar la memoria de mi madre, gracias a sus palabras fui capas de contradecir a mi padre y seguir practicando balette, gracias a él conseguí la beca y podre estudiar en Rusia, yo le debo mucho, el es mi superhéroe-con una gran sonrisa-.

Naruto no sabia que decir, era verdad que él había dicho eso, pero nunca pensó que Hinata tomaría sus palabras como un mantra de vida, el solo quería consolarla por la pérdida de su madre, vaya nunca creyó ser el súper héroe de nadie, sintió algo cálido en su pecho al escuchar a Hinata, y al mismo tiempo le dio miedo, (cuando Hina se entere que por mi culpa estuvo en coma tanto tiempo y que se fue la oportunidad de estudiar balette me odiara) y no quería eso, si era egoísta pero saber que el significaba tanto para alguien era algo nuevo, ni siquiera Shion le quería tanto pensó-agito la cabeza en signo de negación- por Dios iva a casarse no podía tener dudas del amor de la rubia,rayos estaba confundido lo mejor seria irse a casa.

-Jaja –nervioso- creo que exageras Hina, Naruto no es todo lo que dices.

-Si lo es, el es mi ejemplo, el nunca se rinde por eso le quiero decir que intente de nuevo el examen de admisión estoy segura que el lo lograra.

-Ok, ya es tarde son las 7:40 pm es hora de que descanses,- se acercó y le beso la frente-, se veía tan indefensa que no pudo evitar hacerlo, te veo mañana.

-Si-súper sonrojada- y –jugando con sus índices- etto me saluda a Kushina-san y Naruto-kun y no le diga lo que le acabo de contar onegai.

-No te preocupes.

-llevaba toda la tarde buscando a la pelirroja, ya casi era su hora de salida y no sabia que rayos le ocultaba su prometido, ( por que Karin dijo que me tengo que cuidar de la Hyuga) –camino de prisa y vio una mata roja( genial ahí esta)-corrio a su encuentro-.

-Al fin, te has escondido todo el día.

-Si claro, ya sabes que la Haruno me odia, no me ha dado un respiro, y hablando del diablo ahí viene.

-A no a mi me dices que me oculta Naruto –la jalo dentro de una habitación-.

-Deacuerdo-hablo en voz baja- ya que en el cuarto que entraron había alguien dormido.

-Hinata se despertó al oír voces en su cuarto, iba a llamar la atención de las chicas cuando escucho su nombre y el de Naruto, se puso nerviosa y entro en shok, era verdad lo que esas doctoras habían dicho?, ¡no no era cierto!, las internas voltearon a ver al paciente del cuarto 123 estaba hiperventilando, se acercaron rápido para auxiliarla y se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida (mierda) pensaron al mismo tiempo es la Hyuga dijo con pánico Karin, -Escucho todo –mientras llamaba a los doctores a cargo- estamos en graves problemas, no termino de hablar cuando un pelinegro entro rápidamente.

-que rayos paso? Que hacen aquí? –se acercó a la peli negra- cálmate le ordenó mientras le tomaba el pulso y revisaba su respiración.

-Yo,yo estuve en coma por diez años, enserio dijo de manera arterrada no puede ser yo- no pudo continuar Hinata perdió el conocimiento, Sasuke volteo a ver a las internas, -me explican ahorita mismo que diablos paso aquí.


	7. Chapter 6

Hola aquí les dejo la conti que estén bien les mando un mega abrazo.

Capitulo 6.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, había tenido una horrible pesadilla, por que lo que dijeron las mujeres anoche no podía ser verdad, vio sus manos tratando de encontrar el paso del tiempo, pero no encontró nada, reviso su cabello, estaba igual que siempre ni mas largo ni corto, se toco la cara con la mano derecha y pudo notar una protuberancia en la parte izquierda de su rostro, la delineo con su dedo índice parecía una cicatriz que estaba desde la esquina de su ojo y bajaba como en curva hasta su pómulo, fue ahí cuando comenzó a asustarse pues no tenía costra sino una cicatriz cuanto tiempo se necesita para cicatrizar almenos unos meses se contesto así misma, trato de levantarse e ir al baño necesitaba ver su reflejo en el espejo, con trabajo se pudo salir de la cama y en rodillas llego al baño, se agarro del lavabo y pego un grito al verse en el espejo, se mareo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo, comenzó a llorar mientras recordaba la conversación de las chicas de anoche.

Flash back Hinata.

Se despertó al oír unas voces, pensó que eran enfermeras por lo que les iba a pedir un poco de agua, pero el escuchar su nombre y el de Naruto en la misma frase la dejo incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-Haber Karin explícate de una vez, por que dices que tengo que cuidarme de la Hyuga? Que es eso que me oculta Naruto? –dijo algo molesta.

-Cálmate y baja la voz – en un susurro- Lo que pasa es que Naruto y Hinata se conocen desde niños y ella siempre a estado enamorada de el.

-Y? Cual es el problema? Naruto no se fijaría en ella nunca-sonrío con superioridad- admítelo no me llega ni a los talones, no digo que sea fea pero esa cicatriz le quita puntos.

-pues tal vez tengas razón pero ella salvo a Naruto de una muerte segura.

-Que?

-Si, escucha y deja de interrumpirme, Naruto iba a ser arroyado y Hinata lo empujo sin dudarlo recibiendo el impacto por el, como consecuencia el salió ileso y ella pues ya sabes perdió diez años, así que ahora que despertó Naruto querrá compensarla, el siempre se ha sentido culpable de que ella haya quedado en coma por tanto tiempo, quien sabe a lo mejor hasta trata de corresponder a sus sentimientos pues para ella no ha pasado el tiempo, de echo es por ella que él estudio medicina y empezó a colaborar con Sasuke-kun.

Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar no no era cierto, comenzó a desesperarse y su corazón se aceleró, se le dificulta la respiración vio como las mujeres se acercaban y trataban de ayudarla, a los segundos entro el doctor pelinegro y le ordenó que se calmara ella se sentía cada vez peor vio obscuro perdiendo el conocimiento.

Fin flash back.

Así que era verdad eh - se limpio sus lagrimas – patética como siempre pensó –se arrastró hasta llegar a su cama y fue jalando su cuerpo agarrandose de la sabana, no podía moverse bien le faltaba coordinación, sus brazos no aguantaron su peso y se iba a caer de nuevo, cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero este nunca llego, sintió unos brazos cargándola como si no pesara nada y la depositaron en la cama, cuando abrió los ojos se topó con unos color carbón que la miraban inquisidora menté.

-Que haces? No puedes salir de la cama sola, necesitas ayuda-dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Lo-lo siento yo-yo s-solo qu-quería comprobar l-lo q-que di-dijeron a-ayer e-esas mujeres-con la cara agachada- y es ve-verdad.

-Soy tu doctor, neurocirujano Sasuke Uchiha, No sabia que decir nunca fue bueno consolando a nadie de echo nunca le importo pero esta chica se veía tan sola y desprotegida que sintió ganas de consolarla –agito la cabeza- (que estupidez estoy pensando)- que te digo, así son las cosas, la vida siempre da sorpresas aveces son desagradables lo que queda es seguir adelante.

Le vio con una mirada entre melancólica y agradecida-sonrío- gracias ti-tiene razón no puedo hacer na-nada al respecto,(claro que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo) y y cu-cual es mi esta-tado actual?

-Según las pruebas realizadas ayer estas en óptimas condiciones tu cerebro apresar del impacto no sufrió ningún daño irreversible pues siempre tuvo actividad por muy mínima que fuera, el único problema que tienes es en la pierna izquierda ya que al parecer en el accidente te fracturaste la tibia y como estuviste en coma no se pudo recuperar del todo bien, mas tarde la doctora Haruno pasara para decirte que tratamiento debes seguir.

-Ya veo, y cu-cuando pu-puedo irme a ca-casa?

-Eso aun no lo sé debo realizarte mas pruebas para estar seguro de que no tienes secuelas del accidente almenos dos semanas mas tendrás que permanecer aquí.

-agacho la cabeza- ( bueno no es como si alguien me esperara en casa).

-Te dejo necesitas descansar.

-pu-puedo pre-preguntar qui-quien era el doc-doctor de ayer? –dijo sonrojada-.

-(Habla de Naruto ese baka yo tengo resolver sus idioteses) –es tu otro médico Naruto Kamikaze, no te saco del error ayer por que teníamos que esperar a que una psicóloga te dijera que habías estado en coma, y si revelaba su identidad entrarías en shok.

-Ya veo -jugando con sus índices, muy roja- (así que era Naruto-Kun, el esta cambiado pero su mirada y sonrisa es la misma).

-Quieres que venga ha hablar contigo?.

-No¡ por-por favor que no venga –con lagrimas en los ojos- yo no qui-quiero verle se lo, selo suplico.

-Como quieras, pero tendrás que verlo tarde o temprano como te dije el también es tu doctor.

-Lo lo entiendo pe-pero qui-quiero procesar lo que es-esta pasando y en en este momento no no tengo nada que decirle –con una mirada triste-.

-(que extraña es esta chica, otra ya habría llorado y gritado, y obviamente reclamado a Naruto y ella no quiere verlo me pregunto que estará tramando?).-caminando a la salida- también tienes visita tu familia quiere verte que dices a ellos si quieres verlos?

-Eh – con cara de sorpresa- mi mi familia? De deverdad pa-padre esta aquí-con voz nerviosa y una mirada de esperanza.

-No, es tu hermano.

-agacho su mirada- ya veo Neji a venido que sorpresa me pregunto por qué estará aquí hablo para si misma pero fue escuchada por el Uchiha.

(-Así que no se lleva con su familia eh con razón nunca pregunto por ella, pero el hermano se veía muy preocupado, esta chica se vuelve cada vez mas interesante.) –les digo que entren o no.

-Si por-por favor.

Estaban en la oficina de la directora del Hospital, esperaban a que esta llegara y les dijera su castigo, Sasuke las había acusado y pedido que las expulsaran del programa de internos de Konoha Hospital por haber comprometido la salud de la paciente Hyuga, violando el protocolo y dandole la noticia de su estado así sin más, y aun que todo había sido un desafortunado accidente esa no era excusa, y aun faltaba que se enterara Naruto, en cuanto el supiera de su estupidez la regañaría, aun que esto también era su culpa por que no le había dicho nada de la Hyuga, Que pretendía ocultando esa información? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la dueña de la oficina.

-Bien me pueden decir que mierda tienen de cerebro?-mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio-.

-No fue a propósito dijo la pelirroja.

-A no, pues que yo sepa las habitaciones de los pacientes no son salas de cotilleo, -con el ceño fruncido- saben que la chica pudo sufrir un paro cardiaco debido a la sorpresa?, eso sería muy peligroso ya que cuando despertó tubo uno, su corazón aun no se recupera del todo, otro paro cardiaco podría ser fatal, no me interesan sus excusas,Sasuke tiene razón merecen ser expulsadas.

-Quee? Dijeron ambas asustadas.

-Lo que escucharon, merecen ser expulsadas, la familia Hyuga es de las más prestigiadas en el país, saben a quien pertenecen los laboratorios Byakugan? Pues si a ellos y eso no es todo como saben ellos siempre dan importantes donaciones al hospital así que no comprometeré al hospital por sus tonterías.

-Pero Tsunade-sama por favor, somos muy buenas no nos pueden echar así como si nada.

-Mira Shion esa decisión no depende de mi en cuanto el consejo se entere no habrá nada que las salve, su única oportunidad es que la Hyuga no las reporte, así que si quieren salvar sus carreras tendrán que disculparse y pedir que no las acuse,tienen algún problema con eso?

-No dijo de inmediato Karin.

-Y tu Shion?

-(Rayos tenía que rebajarse ante la Hyuga, pero era su única opción pensó la rubia.)-No, lo aremos cometimos un error y trataremos de arreglarlo.

-Bien ahora largo de mi oficina.

Naruto llego corriendo al hospital quería estar presente cuando Ino le diera la noticia a Hinata, cuando la encontró se acercó a ella se sorprendió al verla hablar con Sasuke.

-Teme, Ino que hacen? Ya hablaron con Hinata-chan?.

-No, de echo Sasuke me estaba explicando que la chica ya sabe que estuvo en coma por diez años.

-Que? Pero como? Dijo preocupado.

-Pregúntale a tu estupida novia o tu prima cualquiera de las dos te lo puede explicar.

-A que te refieres Sasuke –con el ceño fruncido-.

-Hum ya te dije pregúntales a ellas mira ahí están- señaló el elevador- ve haber si a ti si te dicen que rayos le dijeron a la Hyuga que casi le da un paro cardiaco- camino hacia su oficina- .

-Bueno te acompaño necesito saber que le dijeron a la Hyuga para saber cómo abordar el tema con ella dijo la rubia a Naruto:

-Si-caminando hacia Shion-.

-Hola amor –dijo nerviosa- Doctora Yamanaca –saludo- en que podemos ayudarles.

-Que rayos le dijeron a Hinata, por que el teme dice que casi le provocan un paro cardiaco? –les veía con una cara de enojo Shion nunca le había visto así de molesto-.

-Sasuke-kun exagera dijo la pelirroja tratando de defenderse, nosotras por accidente dijimos que estuvo en coma por diez años, no es así Shion- viéndola-.

-S-si, eso fue todo lo que mencionamos.

-Bueno cuando hable con ella nos dirá que fue lo que paso, por ahora debo hablar con su familia para darles indicaciones, no vayan a cometer otra indiscreción y le digan noticias que puedan alterarla con permiso – se giró dando vuelta hacia la sala de espera-.

-Ino tiene razón cuando hablemos con ella nos dirá que rayos dijeron, no puedo creer lo que hicieron.

-Hay Karin tiene razón todos exageran de todas formas se iba a enterar no? Cual es el problema ya se entero y no paso nada, se preocupan demasiado por ella el echo que le llamen princesa no significa que lo sea –cruzo sus brazos-.

-No digas tonterías rompiste el protocolo y pusiste en riesgo una paciente no se como aun siguen aquí, Danzo las expulsara.

-Tenemos una oportunidad si hablamos con la Hyuga y ella no nos reporta no nos expulsaran así que todo depende de Hinata, - se acomodo los lentes- ella es noble así que comprenderá que no lo hicimos a propósito.

-Tienes razón Karin es noble pero Neji no así que cuando sepa lo de su hermana no tendrá piedad.

-Señor Hyuga? –le hablo a un castaño de ojos perla-.

-Si.

-Soy Ino Yamanaca jefa del departamento de psicología, mucho gusto –extendiendo su mano- ahora puede pasar a ver a su hermana solo quería darle unos consejos previos, ya que su estado mental puede ser algo inestable debido a que se acaba de enterar que estuvo tanto tiempo dormida, y me temo que no se entero de la mejor manera.

-A que se refiere?- con el ceño fruncido-.

-Me temo que unas internas lo comentaron y no se dieron cuenta que su hermana estaba escuchando.

-Que?que clase de hospital es este no se supone que es de los mejores como pueden ocurrir este tipo de errores, quienes fueron esas internas? Are que las despidan por ineficientes- dijo muy molesto.

-Cálmese por favor comprando su enojo pero ellas ya recibirán su castigo, lo mas importante es que su hermana ya esta bien, solo hay que cuidar lo que se le dice trate de evitar darle noticias muy fuertes.

-Hum –cual es la habitación de Hinata?

-El cuarto 123 le acompaño tengo que presentarme con ella.

-Hinata estaba muy nerviosa no veía a su hermano desde ase mucho tiempo, ( aun me odiara) recordó la ultima vez que le vio, fue en el funeral de su madre.

Flash back Hinata.

Estaba lloviendo, llegaron a la mansión y todo estaba tan solo y triste los sirvientes se habían ido pues su padre los despidió en un arranque de ira, camino hacía el jardín trasero y ahí estaba Neji se acercó a él quería abrazarlo, sentir su consuelo pero este la rechazó la vio con cara de odio, nunca olvidaría esa mirada ni sus palabras.

-Asesina, no te conformaste con matar a mi padre también has matado a mi madre, Hana ella era como mi verdadera madre y por tu culpa esta muerta, te has llevado todo lo que quiero por que? Por que no te moriste tu?.

-Ni-Nisan yo yo –comenzó a llorar- Lo, lo siento.

-Sentirlo no es suficiente –camino hacia adentro de la casa-.

Fin flash back

Sacudió su cabeza no tenía que pensar en eso, sus pensares se interrumpieron por el tocar de la puerta,-pase.

-Hola, buenos días dijo la rubia muy sonriente.

-Ho-hola, -agacho la cabeza- Ni-Nissan hola cu-cuanto tiempo.

Neji nunca lo admitiría pero quería correr y abrazar a su hermana, se contuvo por la presencia de la rubia, en cuanto se fuera se disculparía con su hermana y la abrazaría como nunca.

-Hinata –se acercó a la cama- te vez bien.

-(que par de hermanos) –Mucho gusto soy Ino Yamanaka y seré tu psicóloga, cualquier duda que tengas, ansiedad o problema no dudes en comunicármelo, por ahora te dejare con tu familia pero regresare al rato para comenzar con tu terapia.

-Hinata le vio con cara de preocupación ahora también estaba loca?

-No estas loca? –Leyo el pensamiento de Hinata- es normal que tengas ayuda psicológica lo que estas viviendo es muy fuerte y aquí estoy para apoyarte-con una sonrisa- regresare mas tarde –hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de despedida y se fue-.

Neji no perdió más tiempo y abrazo a Hinata, esta se sorprendió pero de inmediato correspondió el abrazo, unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos.

-No temas Hina yo estoy contigo- seguía abrazándola-.

-Nisan tengo miedo, no se que hacer esto es demasiado ayer tenía quince años y tenía un futuro una carrera como bailarina y hoy, hoy no tengo nada – trataba de contener su llanto.

-Te equivocas ahora me tienes ami, - le vio a sus ojos- y Hinata vio total sinceridad.

-Gra-Gracias.

Estaba recostado en el sofá de su oficina, acababa de realizar una reparación endovascular, algo de rutina, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por una pelinegra de ojos perla, algo de ella le llamaba demasiado la atención pero aun no descubría que era,-suspiro-que rayos me pasa –se sentó- que quieres? Pregunto al rubio que entraba a su oficina.

-Sasuke, ya me dijo Shion lo que paso, aunque no me dieron mucha información.

-Hunm- y Tsunade no va a despedirlas?

-No lo se creo que se van a disculpar con Hina-chan y todo depende de ella, si las reporta o no, crees que Neji ya se haya ido me urge hablar con Hina, tengo que explicarle la confusión y quiero hablar con ella del accidente.

-Pues ella no quiere hablar contigo.

-que tu como sabes?

-La vi en la mañana y me dijo que no te quería ver, dijo que quería procesar lo que estaba pasando.

-Um – se paso las manos por la cara- ahora me odiara, seguro que ya recordó que fue mi culpa que la arroyaran.

-No fue tu culpa, tu no le ordenaste que te salvara y si te odia, a ti que mas te da? Estas a punto de cásate le recordó.

-Yo lo se, pero Hinata es alguien muy especial y no lo digo solo por salvarme la vida, ella me quería desde hace mucho y yo nunca me di cuenta, -se sentó a lado de Sasuke- ella, ella tiene que hablar con migo dijo con determinación.

\- no supo porque pero le molesto que su amigo quisiera hablar con la Hyuga, (ella ya dijo que no quiere hablar con el por que insiste)- no creo que sea lo mejor, dale algo de tiempo.

-Tu por que te metes? Ahora resulta que te preocupas por tu paciente, dijo con ironía.

-Pues si -le vio de forma retadora- hablar con tigo la puede alterar y lo menos que necesitamos es que entre en crisis de nuevo.

-Tienes razón teme pero deveras quiero arreglar las cosas con ella.

-Pues tendrás que esperar.

-Sasuke por favor habla tu con ella, intercede por mi- con una mirada triste- ella es muy importante para mi.

-No soy tu mensajero Naruto, y esas niñadas no me gustan respeta la voluntad de la Hyuga –se levanto de su asiento, camino a la puerta- te veo luego.

Camino hacia el cuarto de Hinata, no quería ver a nadie pero ella no era molesta y aprovecharía para hacerle algunos test de rutina, cuando entro al cuarto ella dormía, su respiración era muy acompasada, el se sentó a su lado y la observo era bonita, y entonces encontró eso que le llamaba la atención se parece a mamá pensó, pero no eso no es todo la actitud de esta chica, es como, cuando yo era joven como cuando no tenía a nadie, eso es esta chica desprende ese aire de soledad y nostalgia que yo tenía creo que al verla veo una parte de mi – toco su mano- y ella despertó ( mierda).

-Que que pasa? Doctor?

-Nada – se volteó para que no notara su pequeño sonrojo- vengo a hacerte unas preguntas.

El pensó que su sonrojo paso desapercibido pero desde la puerta unos ojos le observaron todo el tiempo.

-Interesante, pensó el intruso que vio como Sasuke comenzaba con los cuestionarios.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

-Haber Hyuga quiero que cuentes de 10 en 10 hasta cien de Acuerdo?

-Si, Diez, veinte, treinta,cuarenta ...cien.

-Ahora quiero que cuentes de cien para atrás quitando siete, por ejemplo cien, noventa y tres y así

-Cien, noventa y tres,ochenta y seis,setenta y nueve,setenta y dos,sesenta y cinco,cincuenta y ocho,cincuenta y uno, cuarenta y cuatro,treinta y siete, treinta, veintitrés,dieciséis, nueve, dos.

-Muy bien, me sorprendes, muchos se equivocan en el tercer numero tu has completado la serie numérica con estos test estoy checando que tu lóbulo cerebral izquierdo trabaja perfectamente, ahora te mostrare algunas imágenes con estas tarjetas –saco unas fichas bibliográficas que tenían dibujos de la bolsa de su bata- trata de decirme el nombre de los objetos que vez de acuerdo, después te preguntare el orden en que te las mostré para ver como anda tu memoria.

-S-si.

-le mostró primero una con un perro- perro, otra con un carro y así hasta mostrar las veinte tarjetas que tenía en su mano.-Bien hemos terminado al parecer también tu parte derecha trabaja bien pues no has tenido problema en decir los nombres y el orden solo has fallado dos, ahora te dejare descansar-guardo las tarjetas y empezó a caminar a la salida cuando tocaron la puerta.-quien dijo con voz segura.

-se dejaron ver don mujeres una de cabello rojo y otra rubia- somos nosotras doctor Uchiha dijo Shion al entrar.

-Que quieren? Vienen a provocar más problemas? –sonrío con sorna- A ya se vienen a suplicar por su patética carrera no es así?

-Hinata no entendía nada, no reconocía a las chicas y no sabia por que su doctor que momentos antes se había comportado algo amable con ella y hasta le había animado cuando estaba contestando su test ahora estaba tratando tan mal a esas mujeres.

-Shion decidió ignorar al Uchiha, después de todo nunca le había caído bien ( en cuanto me case con Naruto le prohibiré que se junte con este idiota)- Señorita Hyuga mi nombre es Shion Ayakura y mi compañera es Karin Uzumaki nosotras somos las que por accidente le rebelamos su estado de salud.

-Eh como dijo Karin Uzumaki- vio detenidamente a la pelirroja, la recordaba perfectamente ella era prima de su amor platónico y era bastante grosera, siempre le decía que no tenía esperanza para con el rubio y cuando venia de vacaciones con la familia Kamikaze le prohibía visitar a Kushina ya que según Karin ella no era parte de la familia y no tenía derecho a compartir con ellos, además siempre le hacia bromas delante de Naruto para dejarla en vergüenza.

-Si soy yo Hinata- fingió una sonrisa- me alegro que estés bien, no sabes como ha sufrido Naruto por tu condición es un alivio que al fin hayas despertado.

-S-si lo se te escuche ayer-les vio a la cara- bien en, en que puedo ayudarles ( vamos Hinata no tartamudez)- se animo mentalmente-.

-Bueno nosotras pues, (rayos maldita sea,) –apretó su mano en puño- venimos a disculparnos, lamentamos mucho –apretó mas su puño- lo sucedido anoche, esperamos comprenda no fue a propósito no es así Shion –vio de reojo a su compañera-.

-Si, fue un desafortunado accidente, esperamos que pueda perdonar nuestra indiscreción y no nos reporte –inclinó la cabeza- ( maldita no creas que me quitaras a Naruto el es mío).

-Sasuke se estaba divirtiendo en grande, ver como esas chicas se humillaban ante la Hyuga era fantástico y no es que fuera sadomasoquista pero esas mujeres eran tan molestas Shion realmente era insoportable y Karin bueno ella un tiempo le sirvió e incluso le tomo algo de afecto pero ella era muy intensa y ya creía que por pasar unas noches juntos el era de su propiedad y eso si que no, ahora que hará la Hyuga al parecer Karin tiene algo en su contra desde antes y Shion es su rival de amor, -levanto su ceja expectante al desenlace de ese drama-.

-Hinata tomo el borde de la sabana, aun que trataba de darse ánimos para no parecer una víctima y mostrarse fuerte, nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención, además la penetrante mirada de su médico le ponía muchísimo mas nerviosa,-yo, yo no tengo ningún problema de todas formas iba a enterarme, así que no se preocupen que no las reportare, solo quiero de-dejar en claro una cosa-agarro mas fuerte la sabana, levantó su mirada y frunció un poco su ceño- yo, yo no pienso aceptar la caridad de Naruto-kun, las mujeres se sorprendieron y sus rostros lo reflejaron, Sasuke no entendía a que se refería y agradeció mentalmente a Karin cuando esta pregunto.

-A que te refieres?

-Yo escuche todo anoche, -bajo la mirada- es verdad que yo –se puso muy roja de la cara- amo a Naruto-kun pero por eso mismo no quiero que este con migo por lastima, además si el te tiene como novia – vio a Shion- yo no tengo oportunidad – río con ironía- siempre tuviste razón Karin Naruto nunca se fijaría en mi, ahora por favor retírense estoy cansada – señalo la puerta con su mano- .

-Gra-gracias Hyuga dijeron las internas y se marcharon de inmediato, ya fuera de la habitación cruzaron miradas y sonrieron lo habían logrado salvaron su pellejo, tal vez la Hyuga no era tan mala pensó la rubia, sin embargo Karin le susurro –vez es una mustia, ahora se hace la buena pero solo lo ha de ver echo por que Sasuke-kun estaba ahi la odio chillo.

-Hinata trato de contener sus lagrimas lo mas que pudo, mas algunas, rebeldes, resbalaron por sus mejillas –se las limpio bruscamente- no, no las merecen se dijo, se asusto al escuchar la voz del Uchiha, se había concentrado tanto en mostrase fuerte que se olvido de la presencia de su doctor.

-Vaya Hyuga así que tienes orgullo eh –sonrío de lado- .

-ehh-se puso colorada- yo yo Uchiha san por favor no comente lo que escucho con nadie –inclinó la cabeza-

-No te preocupes no le diré nada al baka – camino a la salida- ahora si me voy.

-suspiro vaya así que ella es la novia de Naruto-kun eh, así que el hizo su vida y yo aquí en una cama – movió su cabeza- (que es esto que siento)-cuando venga Yamanaka-san le pediré ayuda, -cerró sus ojos-.

-Sakura le llamo su rubia amiga, -a donde vas?.

-Con la chica Hyuga y tu?

-También, te acompaño, después de que hables con ella me quedare un rato, necesito que empiece a hablar sobre todo lo que esta pasando.

-Bien pues vamos- caminaron al cuarto de Hinata.

-Se puede dijo con suavidad Sakura, -abriendo la. Puerta-

-Si.

-Hola dijo la rubia – nos vimos ayer me recuerdas? – pregunto amable-.

-Si Yamanaka-san –sonrío- pero a usted –viendo a Sakura- lo lamento pero no la recuerdo (aunque ese color de pelo).

-Lo siento aun no me presento soy Sakura Haruno y seré tu ortopedista y colaboraré con Temari tu fisioterapeuta así entre las dos te daremos la ayuda necesaria para tu recuperación y eventualmente podrás volver a tu vida cotidiana dijo con una sonrisa.

(-Eh es ella, Sakura-san demo por que no esta con Naruto-kun será que ella nunca le acepto.)-etto gracias.

-Bueno ahora te dejo con Ino, Temari esta de vacaciones así que compensaremos con la terapia el lunes de acuerdo –camino a la puerta- .

-Si –sonrío nerviosa-.

-Bien dijo la rubia llamando la atención de Hinata, -quieres hablar? Dime como te sientes, por favor dime lo que sientas yo estoy aquí para ti y no te juzgaré, todo lo que me digas será confidencial –sonrío tratando de darle confianza a la pelinegra.-

-Bueno yo estoy muy confundida, tengo mucho miedo me siento en otra dimensión, -agacho la mirada- es es como si estuviera mas sola que nunca, y eso no es todo cuando, cuando pienso en Naruto-kun me duele aquí –señalo su pecho- pero al mismo tiempo siento como, como si estuviera muy enojada con el y no se por que.

-No te asustes todo lo que sientes esta bien, incluso el enojo, la tristeza y el miedo, pues a pesar de lo que nos han dicho no hay emociones buenas o malas, solo son emociones y depende de como las afrontes puedes sacarle algo positivo.

-que? Incluso sentir ira esta bien?

-Si, ya que si no te molestaras no podrías poner límites, aveces es necesario que las personas se enojen y puedan marcar límites de lo contrario la gente pasaría sobre ellas, y Sobre Naruto según el informe tu lo salvaste así que tal vez inconscientemente le culpes de haber estado en coma.

-Pero yo no le quiero culpar, es por eso que no quiero verlo, no quiero que mi parte mala salga y le vaya a decir cosas que le puedan herir.

-Jaja no te preocupes como te dije aveces es bueno dejar salir a nuestra parte mala, pero si tú necesitas tiempo esta bien, hablare con el para que no te busque.

-Gracias –le vio como si ella fuera un súper héroe- se lo agradesco mucho, primero quiero aclarar mis ideas y saber que voy ha hacer de ahora en adelante no puedo seguir lamentándome, se me ha dado una segunda oportunidad y la voy a aprovechar.

-Bien esa es la actitud, que te parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí, de cualquier forma si me necesitas pide a una enfermera que me llame ok.

-Si muchas Gracias Yamanaka-san.

-Dime Ino de acuerdo.

-Ino-san? –dijo tímidamente-

-De acuerdo – tomo un cachete- eres una monada.

En la mansión Hyuga todo era alegría Neji había llegado hace rato diciendo las buenas nuevas.

-Es enserio Hina despertó- se colgó del cuello de su prometido- Neji estoy tan feliz y dime cuando puedo verla?

-Será hasta el Viernes, tiene las visitas muy restringidas –le abrazo- creo que será mejor dejar a Tenji en casa.

-Me temo que no será posible, Hanabi recibió un llamado y tubo que salir de improvisto vuelve hasta el lunes.

-Ya veo, entonces le llamare para decirle lo de Hinata, a que lugar fue?

-No me dijo, pero llamara mas tarde, y a Hiashi no vas a avisarle?

-ya lo hice pero no dijo nada.

-No puedo creerlo – frunció el ceño- es su hija por Dios.

-Cálmate el tiene sus razones.

-No empieces Neji, creí que ya no culpabas mas a Hinata, ahora me vas a decir que sigues igual que cuando te conocí?

-No es eso, pero mi tío debe tener remordimiento igual que yo, así que no creas que una reunión familiar sea tan fácil.

-Hay ustedes los hombres todo complican con su estupido orgullo, solo tienen que disculparse Hinata es un ángel es obvio que les perdonara.

-Tienes razón es muy buena pero no podemos abusar de su bondad yo eh tenido suerte y me ha perdonado aunque no lo merezca,demo tio Hiashi le hizo cosas terribles tu mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-Ey Naruto espera tengo que decirte algo.

-Que pasa Ino?

-Acabo de hablar con Hinata, ella no quiere verte, por favor no la busques, necesita tiempo para pensar.

-agacho la cabeza- (hoy dos personas le habían dicho que se alejara de Hinata, pero ella era su Hinata, tenía que aclarar las cosas con ella y pues eso de esperar nunca se le dio, el siempre afrontaba todo de frente y esta no seria la excepción)-Voy de salida a una conferencia –señalo su maleta- regreso el lunes espero sea suficiente tiempo para ella por que no pienso esperar mas,-le vio con determinación- si me odia quiero que me lo diga de frente por que yo Are que me perdone.

-Y que pasa si te ama? Has pensado en eso, - le vio acusadoramente- tu te vas a casar pronto no se te olvide, seria muy cruel de tu parte darle esperanzas, así que mejor cuida tus acciones.

-frunció el ceño- (todos parecen agendas, recordándole su compromiso, si se iba a casar pero tenía que arreglar las cosas con Hina primero)- no te preocupes yo la quiero como una hermana y dejare eso en claro.

-Pues si el lunes ella aun no quiere hablar contigo yo la apoyare, incluso si tengo que recurrir a Tsunade-sama lo aré no permitiré que hostigues a Hinata.

-Haz lo que creas conveniente Ino -le vio retadoramente- sabes que no me retracto de mis palabras, sea como sea el lunes hablare con Hinata-chan adiós –se giró para irse a su auto, subió su maleta a la cajuela y camino a la puerta del copiloto, volteo a la ventana del carro de alado y sin agacharse le hablo a Sasuke.-Eso también va para ti Teme- le vio directamente- haz lo que creas conveniente pero yo hablare con ella –se fue del otro lado del auto para subirse del lado del conductor.

-Hum, fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

-Hay pero que necio,la rubia - también se fue a su Mercedes.

Tenten entro corriendo a la habitación, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya la tenía pegada a ella –Hina-chan al fin estas despierta, -eh – tu –le vio a la cara tratando de reconocerla- Tenten? – si Hina- sonrío- ya me estabas asustando mira que no acordarte de tu mejor amiga. –No –no es eso, es que todos están tan cambiados- agacho la cabeza- todo es tan diferente – suspiro-.

-Tienes razón, incluso tu has cambiado sin que te hayas dado cuenta, pero no te preocupes –la abrazo- sigues muy hermosa, incluso más.

-Hinata toco su cicatriz del rostro, esto no pasó desapercibido por su compañera, -no te preocupes ya me encargue de eso. –eh como dices. –Cuando estabas dormida Neji y yo te cuidamos así que preguntamos que se podía hacer con esa cicatriz, como estabas en coma no podían tratarla quirúrgicamente pues no podían aplicar anestesia, pero ahora ya no hay problema, así que en la mañana te eh sacado cita con el cirujano plástico –le guiñó el ojo- no quedara huella.

-Yo etto gracias Tenten-chan, siempre tan buena con migo, y dime como has estado que ha sido de tu vida –le sonrío-.

-Bueno –agacho la mirada- yo lo siento Hina pero cuando tu sufriste el accidente tu beca quedo abierta y ps me la dieron a mí –le vio directamente- perdóname yo me negué al principio pues tenía la esperanza de que te recuperarías pronto, pero cuando tu padre te llevo y no supe nada de ti decidí tomar la oportunidad.

-Hinata sintió un picor en el pecho, -no te preocupes si no la tomabas tu alguien mas lo aria y tu la merecías mas.

-Eso no es cierto, tu te esforzaste como nadie esa beca era tuya, demo el destino no te permitió ir.

-Eso ya no tiene importancia, -río con sorna- mejor dime como te fue?

-Muy bien estudie en The Bolshoi Ballet Academy y después tuve algunas presentaciones en Rusia,y Europa, también en Alemania, fue ahí donde te encontré de nuevo y ya no te deje ir.

-Eh como dices?

-Si veras después de que entraste en coma tu padre te llevo al mejor hospital especializado en casos como el tuyo, en Alemania, un día en una presentación me caí y de emergencia me llevaron a ese hospital, cuando iba de salida vi a Neji y lo seguí así fue como te encontré.

-Ya veo –así que conoces a Nisan, -le observo- y Tenten se sonrojo.

-Si y no solo eso nosotros –señalo su mano- vamos a casarnos.

-Que? de verdad – se sorprendió- no lo puedo creer,Nisan no dijo nada.

-Es porque yo se lo pedí quería darte la noticia primero, además no es solo eso nosotros tenemos un hijo.

-Hinata casi sé desmaya de la impresión un hijo? –como dices, pero si aun no se han casado, y no es que fuera una santa pero en su familia eran demasiado tradicionales le sorprendía que Neji no se hubiera casado ya.

-Tenten se sonrojo y sonrío al mismo tiempo. Es que estábamos esperándote Hina –tomo su mano- recuerdas nuestra promesa.

-Hinata recordó a dos niñas de 12 años viendo una película donde la protagonista no sabia quien seria su dama de honor y sus amigas se peleaban porque las escogiera, entonces Tenten le tomo la mano y le dijo- Hina yo no tendré ese problema cuando me case tu serás mi dama de honor es una promesa de amistad – le sonrío-.

-Tenten, yo –unas lagrimas salieron de sus perlados ojos- pero como sabias que despertaría?

-Por que aquí –señalo su corazón- siempre hubo esperanza y no podías irte sin que fueras mi dama –río- así que que dices aceptas?

-claro! Es un honor y cuando puedo conocer a tu hijo? Que edad tiene? Un sobrino no puedo creerlo.

-Lo se, es casi increíble mas por que Neji me caía súper mal y creo que yo no era tampoco de su agrado, aun así hoy le amo muchísimo – se sonrojo- es muy bueno y me alegro que le hayas perdonado.

-Yo no tenía que perdonarle nada Nisan tenía razón de estar molesto conmigo.

-Hinata ya basta tu no tuviste culpa de nada ok.

-No me has respondido –cambio de tema – donde esta el pequeño-.

-Se quedo co Neji abajo en la sala de espera es que solo dejan pasar aun familiar pero no te preocupes ya hable con Tsunade y mañana podremos venir los cuatro.

-que los cuatro? – le vio con curiosidad- tienes otro hijo?

-Jajaja claro que no, Hanabi también quiere verte.

-Que Hanabi-chan ella vendrá (como será la última vez que la vi era muy pequeña) deberás vendrá? Qué emoción.

Si, así que nada de tristezas y hasta mañana – se despidió-.

Vaya cuantas cosas han pasado Nisan y Tenten –sonrío- un sobrino que emoción, el llamado de la puerta la saco de su burbuja de felicidad.

-si?

-Hola se dejo ver una mujer rubia de ojos verde, me llamo Temari y soy tu fisioterapeuta, estas lista para comenzar a recuperarte?

-Si.

-Bueno lo primero es sacarte de la cama –le ayudo a levantarse- ven jalo la silla de ruedas y la acomodo- siéntate, te llevaré al área de terapia y ahí te explico tu tratamiento, ya esta esperándonos la Haruno ok.

Si –asintió con la cabeza-.

La doctora rubia le llevo a un área donde había bastante aparatos, abrió las puertas transparentes y en efecto ahí ya les esperaba Sakura, hola –les saludo Cortez-.

-Buenos días –dijo Hinata tímida- .

Bueno ayer Temari y yo ideamos un tratamiento integral, comenzaremos con ejercicios de coordinación y dejaremos para el final tu pierna, queremos sacar nuevas radiografías ya que al parecer no es solo la tibia la del problema sino que tu tobillo también se fracturó y debido a la edad que tenias tus huesos aun no estaban totalmente desarrollados por lo que al no recibir terapia de recuperación tu calcaneo se deformo es por eso que no puedes caminar correctamente, si nuestra teoría es correcta lo mejor será intervenir quirúrgicamente para corregir la malformación y puedas tener una vida lo mas normal posible.

-Eso, eso quiere decir que yo podré bailar de, de Nuevo?

-Las doctoras se vieron la una a la otra – lo siento hablo la mujer rubia, pero en realidad no te podemos asegurar nada, en tu historial vi que eras bailarina de ballet, no se mucho sobre baile pero las rutinas de ballet son demasiado precisas, me temo que aunque tengamos éxito en tu cirugía y la recuperación no será suficiente, lo que quiero decir es que de todos los pacientes que hemos tratado ninguno queda igual que antes del accidente, las personas que han sido todo un éxito se recuperan hasta un 85% y llevan una vida normal, pero me temo que la vida de una bailarina es demasiado exigente y aun que te recuperaras al 85% eso no será suficiente, lo siento – intento consolarla-.

-Ya veo-les vio a la cara- bueno será mejor comenzar no?

-Si tienes razón, te dejo con Temari yo iré a pedir tus radiografías y te veré mas tarde de Acuerdo?

-Si.

-Ey tu –le grito a un chico albino- ven.

-Dígame jefa.

-Hinata este chico se llama Suigetsu y será también tu terapeuta, no pienses mal tiene cara de idiota pero es muy bueno en lo que ase –sonrío-.

-Gracias jefa –eh se dio cuenta que le llamo idiota-.

-Ella es Hinata Hyuga es una paciente muy importante así que mas te vale no cometer errores.

-De ninguna forma, le extendió la mano a Hinata-princesa Hyuga- le saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-eh –se sonrojo por el apodo que dijo el joven albino- yo etto no soy princesa po-por favor solo di, dígame Hi,Hinata.

-Idiota- le golpeo la cabeza- que te dije, no apenes a la Hyuga de lo contrario no querrá trabajar contigo, no me hagas llamar al idiota de mi hermano.

-Lo siento, comenzamos Hinata, -agarro la silla de la chica- ven la llevo a una mesa donde había un cuadro con unas ligas –toma le entrego uno- intenta meter las ligas en los palitos ok.

-Si –comenzó a meter las ligas- .

Llego con prisa al Hospital, su vuelo se había retrasado, pero eso no impediría que hablara con Hinata ya había pasado casi una semana, y el necesitaba verle explicarle y sobretodo disculparse con ella.

-Rayos por que tenía que ser Sasuke al primero que veía, -Teme-le saludo.

-dobe- empezó a leer unos papeles que sostenía en la mano-.

Naruto se acercó a la recepción y le pregunto amable a la enfermera donde se encontraba la paciente Hinata Hyuga.

-Buenas tardes doctor Kamikaze –le vio de lleno- su paciente esta en el área de fisioterapia con la doctora Sabuko no.

-(Maldita sea esta tonta le dijo donde esta la Hyuga, bueno no es como si me importara) –camino hacia los quirófanos.

-Gracias Yuki-chan, -le sonrío al estilo Uzumaki- comenzó a caminar en dirección al área de terapia por fin hablaría con Hinata, entro al salón y comenzó a buscar a la ojiperla, pero no la encontró, -volteo a la derecha donde estaba el jardín que servía de descanso entre las terapias de recuperación y alcanzó a ver como la chica intentaba huir de él con ayuda de otro paciente, corrió para alcanzarla pero Hinata ya había subido al elevador, se fue por las escaleras y vio como la chica y el otro paciente eran detenidos por Karin, le agradeció mentalmente a su prima, se acercó pero cuando llego Sasuke ya estaba cargando a la Hyuga y llevándosela de ahí, le hablo para que se detuviera pero el pelinegro hizo caso omiso que rayos iba a seguirle cuando Matsuri le llamo, - doctor que bueno que le encuentro tiene una emergencia en el quirófano 3 deprisa tiene que lavarse.

-Hyuga me debes una eh –le vio con burla- ya veré como te cobro, Hinata se sonrojo muchísimo y a Sasuke le pareció divertido, -ahora me puedes explicar quien era el chico de la silla de ruedas y por que estabas encima de el?

-Eh yo etto...


	9. Chapter 8

Hola muchas gracias por leer esta historia deberás! Espero les guste este capítulo.

Capitulo 8.

-Estaba muy nerviosa el doctor Uchiha le veía con burla y al mismo tiempo con intensidad, -respiro tratando de llenar sus pulmones lo mas que pudiera- El el es un compañero de terapia y me-me ayudo a esca-capar de Naruto-kun.

-Hum no crees que ya es suficiente de niñerías?

-Eh? No –no lo entiendo?

-Creo que el dobe ya llego al limite de espera, deberías de hablar con el si no quieres que te persiga por siempre, sabes como es de insistente, además no resuelves nada huyendo.

-Yo –yo ya le dije que no tengo nada que decirle a Naruto-kun, -agacho la cabeza-.

-Esta bien entonces solo escúchalo , -le vio de frente- mira ami esto no me interesa pero el dobe es mi amigo y lleva diez años culpándose de tu accidente, sabes que se hizo medico por ti? Quería encontrar la forma de despertarte, deberías darle la oportunidad de hablar.-salió de la habitación.

-Hinata medito las palabras del Uchiha, el tenía razón debería escuchar a Naruto, pero aunque fuera egoísta ella necesitaba tiempo no quería ser grosera y decirle algo de lo cual se arrepintiera después –aaa-suspiro- la puerta se abrió y ella temió que fuera Naruto –se relajó cuando vio a la enfermera.

-Hola señorita –le saludo amable Yuki- .

-Hola Yuki-san-respondió el saludo.

-Ah tenido una tarde agitada eh, la vi con el joven Inozuca, es muy guapo, pero bastante gruñón aunque hay que comprender que ha perdido su futuro como jugador profesional, y como le hizo para que le hablara? desde que llegó aquí nunca había cruzado mas de tres palabras con alguien que no fuera sus doctores, y no solo eso logro que sonriera de nuevo.

-eh yo no eh echo nada, - se sonrojo-, recordó cómo había conocido a Kiba.

-Flash back Hinata.

-Llevaba más de una hora sentada tratando de meter todas las ligas en el cuadro y no podía ya se había frustrado así que Suigetsu-san le dio un descanso.

-Hinata no te preocupes es el primer día ven te mereces un descanso la llevo al jardín de relajación, este era bastante amplio y tenía un pequeño lago, unas grandes jardineras y algunas bancas y mesitas.

-Aquí esta bien? Le pregunto el albino.

-Etto me-me podría sen-sentar en el pasto?

-Eh si quieres, ven - la cargo como si nada y la depósito sobre el césped.

-Hinata toda roja de vergüenza le agradeció a su doctor.

-No fue nada, deja te traigo algo de tomar, -camino a la máquina expendedora y saco un jugo de naranja- Toma-se lo extendió – Gra-gracias, -no, no tenía que hacerlo, -jaja no hay de que Hina te puedo llamar así? –Ssi claro –le sonrío- .

-Bueno Hina ahorita vengo la jefa no puede vivir sin mi –sonrío- necesito ir por otro paciente.

-Ok. Estaba viendo el lago pensando en lo que estaba viviendo cuando sintió la presencia de alguien al voltear vio a un doctor que Llevaba a un chico en una silla de ruedas.

-Buenas tarde señorita Hyuga le saludo el médico pelirrojo, veo que ya esta mejor.

-Bu,buenas tar-tardes ahh em?

-Gara y este de aquí –señalo al chico de la silla- es Kiba y creo que le hace falta algo de compañía así que se lo dejo –sonrío caminando hacia los elevadores.

-No te hagas ilusiones –se dirigió a ella el chico- , no pienso darte autógrafos y tampoco quiero hablar contigo fea.

-Eh yo –agacho la mirada y se tapo la cicatriz con la mano izquierda-, se había olvidado de la marca, ( Dios, soy horrible como pude salir de la habitación?) pensó triste la chica, -bajo la cabeza y una lagrima salió de sus perlados ojos.

-Kiba estaba esperando los insultos de la chica o algún reclamo, pero estos nunca llegaron cuando volteo a verla vio que ella estaba llorando se sintió mal pues solo quería estar solo no deseaba hacer llorar a la pelinegra y cuando vio la cicatriz en la cara de Hinata se sintió peor pues el no le dijo fea por eso solo fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Ey cálmate yo lo siento.

-No, no snifh tu ti-tie-Tienes razón soy horrible y, y esta cicatriz –señalo la marca en su rostro- solo acentúa mas mi fe-fealdad.

-De que rayos hablas –le vio de frente- si eres muy bonita y esa cicatriz ni se nota –le sonrío-

-De-deberás? Y y por que me dijiste fea?.

-Bueno es que no me gusta hablar con desconocidos, siempre me hostigan pidiéndome autógrafos como si valiera la pena, mi carrera termino para que me los piden?, y si no quieren autógrafos me quieren dar consejos y ánimos,odio eso por que ellos no saben nada, no saben que se siente que tu futuro se valla por el traste, no saben que es sentirte confundido llegando a la desesperación por no saber que hacer a donde dirigirte, no saben que es perder lo único en lo que eres bueno-suspiro cansado – (rayos no se que tiene esta chica pero me eh desahogado con ella) – le vio y se sorprendió ella estaba llorando de nuevo- eh que dije que te pasa?

-Na-nada es solo que tu, tu acabas de describir co-como me siento –se limpió las lagrimas- yo yo era bailarina de ballet pero sufrí un accidente y quede en coma por diez años ahora que, que eh despertado no se que voy ha hacer al parecer no podré continuar con mi carrera, todos han continuado con su vida y yo sigo varada a pesar de estar despierta no puedo avanzar.

-Jaja al fin eh encontrado alguien que de verdad me entiende, -la vio de lleno- yo era jugador de fútbol Soccer, y era bastante bueno ha decir verdad pero hace un mes tuve un accidente de tránsito y perdí la movilidad de mi pie derecho así que aunque sigue aquí –señalo su pie- es inútil no puedo moverlo.

-Yo lo-lo siento mucho.

-Y como te llamas?

-Hinata Hyuga

-Oh eres tu la bella durmiente¡ escuche de tu accidente por televisión tenias un gran futuro y una beca en una de las escuelas más antiguas y prestigiadas del mundo, vaya creo que nos parecemos mucho.

-Hinata volteo a verlo y de reojo vio una cabellera rubia, se giró un poco mas y reconoció a Naruto se puso muy nerviosa y eso no paso desapercibido por su acompañante.

-Que tienes?

-Es es-que no qui-quiero ha-hablar con ese doctor –señalo al rubio- trato de incorporarse pero fue inútil iba a empezar a gatear para esconderse cuando Kiba le llamo.

-que haces ven te ayudo –le extendió la mano- te doy un raite.

-Eh como? Pero si no ca-cabemos los dos en en la si-silla.

-Súbete arriba de mi o que prefieres hablar con el? por que ahí viene eh.

-Hinata no lo dudo mas y con ayuda del chico subió al elevador, pensó que estaba a salvo cuando en el pasillo Karin les detuvo.

-Que creen que hacen? Les espeto, esta prohibido que dos personas usen una silla, pueden lastimarse, además están dando un espectáculo indigno –Hyuga ten algo de vergüenza, mira que acabas de salir de tu cuarto y ya andas de volada, compórtate y bájate de ahí.

-Mira enfermera por si no lo sabes Hinata y yo somos inválidos y ninguno de los dos podemos caminar así que tuvimos que usar la misma silla, si quieres que se baje trae otra primero.

-Eh soy doctora- dijo molesta- y si no puede caminar que se baje y espere sentada en el suelo, las reglas son muy claras y no pueden estar en la misma silla, así que Hyuga bájate y espera en el piso.

-Hinata quería irse Naruto la alcanzaría en cualquier momento, iba a bajarse cuando escucho la voz de Kiba.

-Entonces quien esperara en el suelo seré yo no dejare que una princesa se siente en el piso,-le guiñó el ojo a Hinata- no te preocupes ve escápate del rubio ese ok –le susurro al oído-

-No hace falta se escucho la grave vos de Sasuke, yo me llevo a la Hyuga –cargo a Hinata al estilo princesa- Compermiso –Comenzó a caminar.

-Pero Sasuke tampoco está permitido hacer eso, -gritó Karin.

-Jaja se escucho la risa de Kiba y los gritos de Naruto, mas Su doctor no se detuvo.

Fin del flash back.

Vaya hoy ha sido un día muy largo estaba bastante cansada, pero no podía dormir su cabeza no paraba de pensar en lo que le dijo el doctor Uchiha, sabia que huir no era la solución pero que le iba a decir a Naruto " no te preocupes todo esta bien ", trato de relajarse y pensar en algo bueno, recordó su conversación con Tenten, hoy conocería a su sobrino y vería de nuevo a su hermana, se preguntaba si algún día también vería a su padre.

Estaba recostado en el sillón de su oficina, acababa de terminar una craneotomia, la retraso por que cuando escucho a Naruto que iba por la Hyuga se sintió intranquilo, (Tal vez fui duro con ella) –sacudió la cabeza- (que rayos me importa ) –sonrío recordando su cara cuando la cargo –parecía un tomate, se dijo.

Naruto termino su Cirugía de válvula cardíaca, pues al paciente se le había roto la válvula que tenía, -suspiro- (será bueno que busque a Hinata? Tal vez tengan razón y deba darle mas tiempo, pero en verdad quiero arreglar las cosas con ella) sus pensamientos fueron cortados por su rubia novia.

-Naruto tenemos que hablar.

-De que? Aun estoy molesto por lo que hiciste.

-Hay ya que a pesar de que la Hyuga no nos reportó Tsunade nos castigó a Karin y a mi estaremos suspendidas una semana, a partir de la siguiente. Y quiero hablar de la chica Hyuga por que no me dijiste que la conocías?.

-Se quedo pensando era verdad por que no le dijo nada a la mujer que pronto se convertiría en su esposa? - yo se rasco la nuca nervioso- tienes razón tenemos que hablar pero aquí no te veo a las nueve en el restaurant de siempre.

-Esta bien llega puntual.

Hinata se asusto pues alguien abrió su puerta sin avisar, cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de un pequeño sonrío era como ver a Neji de nuevo convertido en niño, -hola le saludo gentil.

-Hola tía –se acercó y le dio un girasol que traía en las manos-.

-Ho es para mi, muchas gracias – la tomo y se la acercó al rostro para olerla- es mi flor favorita.

-Lo se mami me dijo, cuando estabas dormidita siempre te llevábamos, fue interrumpido por Tenten que entro a la habitación seguida por los dos Hyuga que faltaban.

-Hinata¡ le grito su hermana Hanabi, corrió y la abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana, de verdad estas despierta, no sabes cuanto te extrañe.

-Hana-Hanabi? Estas enorme y muy hermosa –lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-.

-por que llora mi tía mami?

-De felicidad mi amor.

-no no puedo creer que estén aquí conmigo, -les vio feliz-.

-Hanabi comenzó a platicar de su vida le dijo que era pianista profesional que su padre se ablando mucho después de su accidente y que la dejo estudiar lo que ella quisiera.

-Después el pequeño Tenji se presentó le dijo que tenía cuatro que ya sabia leer y escribir, le encantaba el karate y los chocolates.

-Hinata estaba feliz, nunca después de la muerte de su madre había estado reunida con sus hermanos así que esta reunión era todo un acontecimiento además de que el pequeño hacia muy divertido el encuentro, pero como ya era tarde una enfermera entro a comunicarles que la hora de visitas había terminado.

-No te preocupes tía yo regresare pronto –le abrazo- (se parece mucho a Tenten)- le devolvió el abrazo- muchas gracias Tenji-chan.

-Adiós se despidieron los mayores, -vengo mañana para la cita con el cirujano plástico Hina le comunicó Tenten.

-Gracias Ten.

-Yo regreso el viernes, mencionó Hanabi, es que tengo presentación mañana.

-No te preocupes Hanabi-chan yo,yo te deseo éxito.

Cuando se fueron todos pensó que podría dormir un rato pero se equivoco ya que al instante entraron dos doctoras que ya conocía.

-Como estas –le saludo cordial Sakura- .

-Bi-bien.

-Me alegro, Temari y yo tuvimos una junta para examinar tus radiografías y te queremos plantear la solución que encontramos.

-Mira –le enseño la radiografía Temari- este –señalo su calcaneo- esta deformado como habíamos imaginado, la única manera de tratar de corregirlo es mediante cirugía, te implantaremos una placa y después recibirás terapia para que puedas caminar con mayor normalidad.

-La cirugía no es complicada, pero me temo que la recuperación es bastante dolorosa, además de tardía – indicó Sakura-.

-Y, y que pasa si no la realizó?

-Pues tendrás que usar silla y muletas de por vida.

-Ya, ya veo – les vio de lleno- yo qui-quiero hacerla por por favor.

-De acuerdo entre más rápido mejor te parece si te programamos para el jueves?

-eh tan rápido? – lo medito un segundo- Ssi esta bien.

-De acuerdo firma aquí – le indicó Temari- bien eso era todo descansa.

-como si fuera posible pensó, la imagen de un rubio apareció en su mente y como si lo hubiera invocado entro en su habitación.

-Hinata-chan tenemos que hablar.

-iba a rechazarlo y pedirle que se fuera, pero recordó las palabras del pelinegro y asintió, no iba a huir tengo que ser fuerte debo avanzar se dijo a si misma.

-Es-esta bien te, te escucho.

-Naruto se sorprendió pensó que la chica se rehusaría a hablar con el, yo – se sentó en la silla junto a la cama- te te pido me perdones –Hizo una reverencia- por favor Hina, se que pido mucho y que es egoísta pero te suplico me perdones, por mi negligencia y estupidez tu, tu perdiste diez años de tu vida, quisiera regresar el tiempo pero me es imposible por eso te pido que me des la oportunidad de compensarte are lo que me pidas te lo debo – le vio de frente y Hinata pudo notar la sinceridad de las palabras de Naruto.

-Yo –se sonrojo- N-no tengo na-nada que perdonarte, yo, yo lo hi-hice sin pensar y, y no qui-quiero nada a cambio, no, no te voy a men-mentir cu-cuando pienso en que perdí mi sueño de ser bailarina profesional –agacho la mirada- siento un nudo en la garganta y me duele aquí –señalo su pecho- también, también siento un po-poco de envidia hacia ti y y hacia todos, ya ya que lo-lograron cumplir sus su-sueños y yo –tomo el borde de la sabana- perdí mi oportunidad, demo hoy conocí a un niño que me hi-hizo recordar que que siempre se se pueden em-empezar nuevos sueños, además –se sonrojo mas si era posible- cu-cuando pensaba que eras Mi-Minato-san te, te lo dije tu –le vio a los ojos- tu me salvaste primero, yo yo solo te de-devolví el favor.

-Naruto abrió enorme sus ojos acaso esta chica le estaba liberando de su culpa así sin mas y no solo eso si no que le decía que el la había salvado primero.- Hinata tu no me odias?

-Eh yo no, no podría odiar a Naruto-kun nunca, lo lo que me paso fue un un accidente.

-Hinata eres increíble – tomo las manos de la chica y las beso- deberás un ángel, mamá tenía razón eres la persona mas buena del mundo.

-Hinata por poco se desmaya Naruto estaba demasiado cerca y además le había besado las manos, -Kushina-san –sonrío- donde esta ella y Minato-san ellos donde están.

-Naruto agacho su mirada y Hinata se preocupo, -que pasa Naruto-kun donde están?

-Yo, -no sabia si decirle o no Ino dijo que nada de noticias fuertes- (que hago), -Ellos, ellos murieron hace dos años.

-Que¡ no por favor dime que es mentira, ellos –numerosas lagrimas corrieron por su rostro- no por que? Que paso?

-Fue un accidente aéreo el avión en el que Iván tubo que aterrizar de emergencia ellos ayudaron a evacuar el avión pero un pasajero quedo atorado, intentaron ayudarlo pero el tanque de combustible se daño mucho y una chispa de la turbina izquierda provocó una explosión.

-Hinata estaba desconsolada para ella los Namikase eran también su familia, no podía parar el llanto, yo lo siento mucho Naruto-kun.

-Naruto abrazo a Hinata, -una lagrima salió de sus azulados ojos- recordar la muerte de sus padres siempre le dolía. –Ellos te querían mucho y nunca perdieron la esperanza de que despertaras antes de que siguiera hablando un pelinegro entro en escena.

-Vaya espero no interrumpir dijo mordaz.

-Naruto se separó rápido y disimuladamente se limpió las lagrimas, Hinata no paraba de llorar, la noticia había sido muy fuerte para ella.

-Que diablos le hiciste pregunto molesto al rubio, (no debí dejarla hablar con el ) se regaño mentalmente.

-Cálmate le contesto en igual tono yo le tuve que decir de la muerte de mis padres.

-Hump, sabia que ese tema era delicado para el rubio pero por que afectaba tanto a la Hyuga?, por primera quizo averiguar sobre la vida de alguien ( por que le afecta la muerte de los padres del dobe y no ha preguntado por el suyo).

-Me voy solo venia a checar de rutina, mentira quería saber si ya había hablado con Naruto y que había pasado, por que? Ni el mismo sabia.

-Hinata no se percató cuando quedó a solas con Naruto, ella solo quería dormir y no pensar en nada. –yo por favor quiero estar sola.

-Entiendo, nos vemos.

Tenten entro a la habitación y encontró a Hinata con los ojos hinchados, -pero que te paso?

-Los, los padres de Naruto-kun ellos, ellos no pudo completar la frase por que comenzó a llorar.

-Hina –se acercó a abrazarla- como te enteraste?

-Naruto-kun me lo dijo –se limpió la nariz con un klinex-

-Ese baka, eso significa que ya hablaste con el.

-Si, U-Uchiha-san me hizo ver que no era correcto tener a Naruto-kun en espera, el me dio el valor que necesitaba.

-eeeh Hina, ese doctor es bastante apuesto no crees?.

-Yo etto.

-Por raro que pareciera el quería escuchar la respuesta de la Hyuga, estaba tan concentrado oyendo la conversación que no se dio cuenta que tenía a alguien detrás de el.

-Tía Mikoto no te enseño que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

-se giró rápido para ver a su interlocutor, -que mierda haces aquí – le espetó molesto-.

-Lo mismo que tu espiando, jaja –se burlo de el en su cara- pero es obvio que soy mejor que tu hasta te asuste –se rió burlón -.

-Cállate y dime que quieres Shisui.

-Que carácter primito, solo pase a saludar y a felicitarte por tu logro, despertar a la bella durmiente de Japón es todo un éxito, el otro día vine pero estabas muy " ocupado" viendo a la chica de esa habitación – señalo el cuarto de Hinata- quien es?

-Hump, eso no te incumbe, si eso era todo ya puedes irte.

-Jaja – hay Sasuke no cambias eh, (así que la chica que observaba con cara de idiota era la Hyuga), bueno me voy.

-Maldito idiota pensó enojado Sasuke, camino para reunirse con Hinata, pero esta ya iba de salida con Tenten.

-Bu-buenos días Uchiha-san.

-Buenos días, a donde vas?

-Yo etto...

-Vamos con el doctor Sai Chimura, -hablo la castaña.

-Con Sai? –observo la cicatriz de la chica- ya veo entonces regresare mas tarde, Compermiso.

-Hina de verdad es guapo – siguió empujando la silla de la pelinegra.

Llegaron al ala oeste del eHospital, en una pequeña recepción les recibieron, preguntaron por el cirujano Chimura.

-Tienen cita?

-Si, Hyuga por favor.

-A –revisando la agenda- si aquí esta –tecleo en el computador- en un momento le atiende señorita.

En menos de cinco minutos ya les habían llamado para que pasaran al consultorio del cirujano, el lugar era bastante agradable tenía una decoración con bastante arte y estilo, el médico movió una de las sillas para que Tenten pudiera colocar la de Hinata enfrente del escritorio.

-Buenos días señoritas, díganme como las puedo ayudar –les sonrío-.

-Hinata estaba algo nerviosa, paso la mirada rápido por el escritorio y se sorprendía de ver una foto de la doctora Yamanaka.

-Bueno como vera Hina tiene esta cicatriz –señalo la marca- y queremos ver si usted puede hacer algo al respecto.

-Sai se levanto de su silla y camino hacia Hinata, esta se sonrojo cuando este comenzó a tocarle el rostro.

-La marca tiene un borde suave y al parecer no es muy profunda, puedo ponerte un injerto de piel te prometo que no se verá la diferencia.

-eh y no quedara marca?

-No ninguna huella, que te parece si la realizó el jueves, aprovecho que ya vas a estar anestesiada y matamos dos pájaros de un tiro te hacen la reparación del calcaneo y yo te corrijo la cicatriz.

-Esta bi-bien gracias doctor.

Iban de regreso a su habitación cuando Hinata le pidió a la castaña ir al jardín, la verdad que estar encerrada no le agradaba tanto, ya en las jardineras se encontraron con Kiba.

-Hola princesa le saludo coqueto.

-Ehh se sonrojo muchísimo –Ho-hola Kiba-kun.

-Kiba tienes que regresar a tu terapia, le grito un albino conocido por Hinata.

-Hola Hina-chan, buenas tardes –se dirigió a Tenten, lo siento pero me tengo que llevar a este inepto –señalo al castaño.

-Oye no te han dicho que eres muy confianzudo con los pacientes.

-No –sonrío- Compermiso –se llevó a Kiba con el.

-Wooo Hina creo que en este Hospital contratan a puro doctor guapo, y veo que eres bastante popular, mira que hablar como si nada con Kiba Inozuca el mejor jugador de Japón es el único japonés en la historia en jugar en el Real Madrid, aunque es una lastima lo de su pierna, mira ahí biene Neji a y viene acompañado de su socio.

-eh Hinata vio hacia donde veía Tenten y en efecto Neji venia acompañado de un hombre joven que se parecía a alguien que conocía pero no identificaba de donde.

-Hola –beso a su prometida- Hinata te presento a Shisui Uchiha, es mi socio en el bufete de abogados que tengo.

-Hola- le beso la mano- es un gusto por fin conocerte, Neji me hablo mucho de ti, espero mi primo te esté tratando bien, cualquier queja no dudes en decirme y yo lo pondré en su lugar – sonrío -.

-Eh –Se sonrojo mucho por la acción del pelinegro- (su primo) a su mente hizo clic, -Us-usted es primo del doctor Uchiha-san?

-Si ese baka es mi primo, por favor se paciente con el, aun que es bastante amargado es muy bueno en su trabajo.

-jaja todos sonrieron, Shisui Uchiha era bastante simpático y muy guapo, (el es un buen prospecto para Hina) pensó Tenten.

A lo lejos un doctor pelinegro observaba la escena ¿que rayos hace Shisui con los Hyuga? ¿De donde los conoce? Y ¿por qué está tan sonriente con la Hyuga? (Maldita sea, que rayos tramas Shisui) –camino a quirófano-.


	10. Chapter 9

Hola espero estén bien y les guste la conti trate de mejorar en las cosas que me observaron. Gracias por los coments y las críticas espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

(piensan)

—hablan.

–actúan–.

Capitulo 9.

Estaba muy nerviosa, sus perlados ojos Iván de un lado al otro observando como el entrecejo de sus cinco doctores se arrugaba cada vez mas.

—Sakura entiende que la Hyuga no puede ser anestesiada por mucho tiempo, aun no sabemos que consecuencias podría traerle someterse a la anestesia.

—Uchiha ya realizamos todos los estudios preoperatorios y no encontramos ninguna anomalía así que para tu drama –le vio retadora Temari.-

—Temari-san tiene razón hemos sido muy cuidadosas y no hay de qué preocuparse, -intervino la pelirrosa.

—Pero Sakura, Hina-chan sufrió un paro hace tres semanas, su corazón aun no se recupera del todo, someterlo a los anestésicos no es muy buena idea, podría provocarle otro.

—Naruto tiene razón es muy peligroso someterla a una cirugía, deben posponerla almenos unos dos meses, además la Hyuga no tiene capacidad para decidir, acaba de despertar así que su edad mental es de quince años por lo que no puede tomar desiciones, tendrán que hablar con el Hyuga y dudo que acepte.

—Ha y de cuando acá eres psicólogo Uchiha, aquí el único sin capacidad de decisión eres tu –le apunto con el índice–. Hinata ya aprobó la cirugía y ni tu ni Naruto pintan nada aquí dijo segura.

—Te equivocas la Hyuga aun es nuestra paciente y no permitiré que la pongan en un riesgo innecesario –Les vio de frente–.

—Pues ella También es nuestra paciente y como ya te dijo Temari se realizaron todas las pruebas y no hay riesgos máximos así que se acabo la discusión.

(maldita sea estas tontas son mas necias que el dobe), Iba a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Hola buenos días –saludo sonriente una rubia.

— Ino que haces aquí? Quien te llamo?

—Yo. –hablo el único doctor que Hinata no había visto discutir. —es que como Sasuke mencionó la capacidad de Hinata pues quien mejor que Ino para decirnos si es capaz o no- sonrío-.

(maldito rarito) Humm.

—Bien, Sai ya me puso al tanto del problema. –se dirigió a Hinata- como estas? .

Todos los doctores voltearon a verla y eso la puso sumamente nerviosa.

—yo etto bi-bien, -comenzó a jugar con sus dedos-.

—Me alegro y dime estos doctores te han explicado el ¿porque están discutiendo?

—Eh bue-bueno no di-directamente, pe-pero entiendo que es por-porque unos –vio a los doctores – pi-piensan que no, no es-estoy lista para una nu-Nueva cirugía y las- las doctoras –Vio de lleno a sus médicas–. pu-piensan que no ha-habrá problema, -exhalo-.

—Ino meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro en gesto de negación. –¿como es posible que no le explicaran directamente a la chica? Cuestiono molesta.

—Estos idiotas llegaron cuando comenzábamos a explicar se defendió Sakura.

—bueno ya dinos Ino¿ Hinata-chan es capaz de decidir por sí sola o no? Dijo impaciente el rubio.

—Claro que si, le eh practicado varias evaluaciones y Hinata tiene una mente bastante sana, es muy madura y tiene total capacidad jurídica sobre sí misma, -le sonrío a la chica-, así que dimos Hinata después de haber escuchado "dialogar" a tus doctores que decisión tomaste?

—Yo –se sonrojo a nivel dios–. yo qui-quiero seguir a-adelante con la o-ope-operación.

—Sasuke arrugo mas el entrecejo- (estupida que no se da cuenta que es peligrosos)-Hum –salió de la habitación–.

—Hinata-chan piénsalo bien no hay prisa deberás.

—Yo yo quiero recuperar mi vida Naruto-kun, y para po-poder hacerlo ne-necesito dejar de depender de los demás, yo quiero caminar de nuevo –le vio con determinación.

—Así se habla le animo Temari.

—yo –no pudo rebatirle nada- te deseo suerte en tu cirugía –trato de sonreír- .

—Gra-gracias Naruto-kun.

—Bien una interna vendrá por ti para llevarte a quirófano y no te preocupes todo saldrá bien –le sonrío Sakura-.

—Hai –asintió-.

.

En el quirófano seis todos estaban dando su mayor esfuerzo en primer lugar por que la chica Hyuga ya se había ganado su aprecio y en segundo lugar por que su orgullo de doctores estaba en juego, -listo –dijo un doctor de cabello negro- ha quedado perfecta –admiro su trabajo-, -es cierto parece como si nunca hubiese estado ahí la cicatriz –volvió a su lugar Temari, -oye después de la cirugía queremos que tu cosas la herida para que no quede marca –sonrío arrogante- así esos idiotas quedaran mas sorprendidos.- jaja eso es algo infantil, pensé que no te importaba lo que los demás dijeran de ti Temari-san?.

—eso es verdad pero como desperdiciar una oportunidad de contradecir y ganarle al Uchiha.

—En eso tienes razón, esta bien –se sentó en una silla cercana- avísame cuando hayan terminado para coser la abertura,-saco su celular y comenzó a mensajearse con su esposa.

—La operación fue todo un éxito, Hinata tendrá que trabajar duro, pero de que volverá a caminar no hay duda –sonrío feliz la ojijade – Compermiso.

—Gracias,(Hina ya lo estas logrando estas avanzando) –que te parece, Hinata estará lista para nuestra boda así que ya comenzare con los preparativos, -Le vio ilusionada- por fin seré la señora Hyuga –sonrío-.

—Desde hace mucho tu eres la señora Hyuga –le beso en el cuello- lo eres desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Sasuke se debatía entre ir a ver a la Hyuga o quedarse en su oficina, estaba nervioso quería cerciorarse que todo había salido bien, pero eso significaría que se equivoco y que solo estaba paranoico –tsc- chasqueo la lengua- ( el dobe) –camino en busca de su amigo, le vio discutiendo con su novia, espero y cuando termino de hablar con la rubia lo llamo.

—hey dobe por que tan "relajado ".

—suspiro- Es que Shion no comprende por que me preocupa mucho Hinata, hay aveces es demasiado celosa, se enojo por que acabo de salir del cuarto de Hinata-chan y le dije que no iría a dormir a casa para tener en observación a Hina.

Sasuke arqueo una ceja – (piensa, como le pregunto por la Hyuga sin que sea obvia mi preocupación), y ¿por que te tienes que quedar paso algo? –trato de escucharse lo mas casual posible-.

—No nada es solo por precaución ya te dije que el corazón de Hina esta delicado.

—Hum pues si quieres yo té cubro.

—Eh que quieres decir teme?

—Que para que no se enoje tu noviecita yo puedo quedarme con la Hyuga.

—Eh – le observo con detenimiento–. —¿Estas bien? –le puso una mano en la frente- te estas ofreciendo a ayudarme para que Shion no se enoje con migo? , quien eres? Y donde esta Sasuke teme?

—Idiota quieres que te ayude o no, -le vio molesto- de todas formas pensaba quedarme recuerda que aún es mi paciente y de su recuperación depende mi éxito (bien pensado Sasuke) se animo mentalmente.

—Bueno tienes razón entonces te lo encargo, si vez alguna anomalía en el monitor llámame enseguida.

—Humm –camino hacia el cuarto de la Hyuga.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe, un dolor agudo estaba comenzando en su pie izquierdo

–uuuh- soltó un quejido que no pasó desapercibido por su acompañante.

—Te dije que la cirugía era muy pronto –se levanto de la silla donde descansaba- debido a tu corazón no podemos darte muchos analgésico –inyecto un liquido a su suero- esto bajara la intensidad del dolor pero no lo quitara.

—-Gra-gracias Uchiha-san, trato de sentarse pero el dolor no se lo permitió.

—por que aceptaste la cirugía eres bastante tonta.

—Yo –agacho la mirada- yo quiero avanzar, -le vio a la cara- us-usted me dio u-una segunda o-oportunidad una nu-Nueva vida y yo quie-quiero vivirla sin reservas –le sonrío-.

Sasuke se quedo impresionado esta chica si que era madura cualquiera tal vez asta el mismo estaría en la negación y tratando de culpar a alguien y ella se levantaba y quería comenzar de nuevo, (ojalá yo también pudiera avanzar), —ya veo pues ahora tendrás que esforzarte para que puedas caminar y seguir avanzando.

—Si lo aré le dijo con tanta determinación que por primera vez Sasuke admiro esa cualidad.

Los días transcurrieron y Hinata se recuperaba muy bien, ya no necesitaba la silla de ruedas para desplazarse ahora lo hacia con muletas, se hizo muy cercana a Kiba pues los dos se daban apoyo mutuo en sus terapias, también Suigetsu se había echo amigo de los dos y hasta Temari la consideraba una amiga. –Hinata lo estas haciendo de maravilla –le animo la Sabuko no–. Ayer hubo junta y decidimos que ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa –le vio a la cara- ¿que te parece?

—De deberás? Me me darán el alta.

—Así es pero obvio tendrás que seguir viniendo a terapia, no nos rendiremos hasta que puedas caminar sola –dirigió la mirada a las muletas-.

—Muchas gracias Temari –san –la abrazo.

—Ya te dije solo dime Tema de acuerdo.

—si, iré a buscar a Kiba-kun le quiero contar la noticia –sonrío-.

—Hinata te has hecho muy amiga de el eh –le vio con burla-. Eres una pigina mira que andar con un chico mas joven que tu, -la pelinegra se sonrojo a nivel máximo y boqueo un par de veces, pero nada salió de sus labios –jaja no te preocupes amí también me gustan menores –le guiñó el ojo, recordando a un pelinegro con el que llevaba más de seis años casada, además solo eres dos años mayor–.

—Yo no el el es solo mi amigo pudo articular por fin y antes que dijera algo mas un pequeño Hyuga le abordo.

—Tía Hinata - le saludo feliz- - mira saque un sobresaliente en mi examen de japonés, - le extendió una hoja que traía doblada en las manos.

—Woao muy bien Tenji-chan eres muy inteligente muchas felicidades –le abrazo-.

—E etto todo fue gracias a ti –se sonrojo- gracias tía –hizo un reverencia- tu explicas mejor que miss Risa.

—eh claro que no yo no hice nada, tu eres un excelente estudiante, -le acaricio la cabeza-.

—Tienes razón le apoyo Tenten pero digamos que salió más amí y lo académico no es su fuerte, además debes de admitir que siempre se te dio bien explicar –suspiro- tienes tanta paciencia no has pensado en ser maestra?

—eh yo –bajo la mirada- ella aún tenía la esperanza de volver a bailar,- no aun no decido a que me voy a dedicar.

—Bueno lo importante es que gracias a tía yo voy a poder participar en el torneo de artes marciales, -sonrío emocionado el niño.

—Por cierto como te fue en tu *seneval? Me parece increíble que en tres meses hayas cursado toda la prepa, bueno eres muy inteligente de eso no hay duda.

—Yo a me fue muy bien aprobé todas las materias y obtuve un promedio de 9.7.

—ooo muchas felicidades Hina –la abrazo- vez tu tía también obtuvo un sobresaliente le dijo a su hijo, y por que estabas tan feliz cuando llegamos?

—Es por que Temari-san me ha dicho que me van a dar de alta, podré regresar a casa –sonrío-.

—a jaja –se rió nerviosa- me temo que hay un pequeño problema Hina, se veía nerviosismo y preocupación en sus ojos chocolate, tu padre vendió la mansión Hyuga, después de tu accidente dijo que no tenía caso tenerla y la puso a la venta, lo siento, Neji y yo vivimos en una casa en las orillas de la ciudad, cerca del otro hospital, la compramos para estar cerca de ti, pero esta bastante lejos y como tu necesitas venir todos los días a Konoha creo que será mejor conseguir una casa más cercana.

—Eh padre vendió la casa de mamá –un mundo de tristeza se veía en su mirada- pero porque el prometió que nunca la vendería –sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar malos pensamientos- ya veo ti-tienes razón tendré que buscar un lugar más cercano a-además no quiero causarles molestias.

—Tonterías obvio te queremos con nosotros pero el tiempo en llegar de Kawasaki al centro de Tokio es bastante, no te preocupes encontraremos una casa pronto y todos vendremos a vivir al centro.

—Eh pero mamá ¿tendré que cambiar de escuela? –pregunto inseguro el pequeño.

—No te preocupes Tenji-san yo soy mayor y puedo vivir sola.

—No tía yo no importa, yo puedo cambiar de escuela no dejare a Tía Hinata sola –le sonrío.

—Aa eres muy amable demo encontraremos una solución.

—ya hable con Neji, -guardo su movil-, el se encargara de encontrar un lugar cerca de aquí, nosotros tenemos que irnos quedamos de ir por Hanabi al aeropuerto.

—Si tía Hanabi dijo que me traería una mega sorpresa Wii.

—Esta bien yo buscare a Kiba-Kun para decirle que ya me dieron el alta.

—Ok nos vemos.

Hinata suspiro, estaba sentada en su cama, no había encontrado a Kiba y decidió que esperaría a sus doctores en su cuarto, estaba sumergida en los recuerdos de su antigua casa ¿como era posible que su padre la vendiera? Ahí había vivido los mejores años de su vida –sonrío con ironía- no era como si hubiese vivido muchos, sus pensamientos fuero interrumpidos por Sasuke.

—Hyuga vengo a darte de alta –firmó una hoja que traía en las manos- por mi parte es todo, avanzaste muy bien y no hubo ningún problema con tu recuperación, no encontré secuelas del accidente, aun así tendrás que seguir viniendo una vez al mes para chequeos de rutina, de acuerdo –le vio de lleno-.

—Si, muchas gracias por todo Uchiha-san, en-entonces quiere decir que ya no lo veré, – un atisbo de tristeza se asomó por sus perlados ojos.

—Sasuke por alguna razón se sintió bien, ella le extrañaría jaja se rió internamente, - no te preocupes cuando vengas al chequeo yo mismo lo realizare –se pego mentalmente- ( que rayos, por que dije eso) – se regaño-.

—De deberás entonces hasta pronto –le sonrío-.

Hum –salió de la habitación perdido en sus confusos pensamientos.

En un café cercano se encontraban dos amigos uno estaba algo molesto y preocupado, su ceño fruncido era evidencia de eso.

—Ya cálmate Neji,¿ que es lo que te pasa para que tengas esa cara? –se burlo el pelinegro.

—Ya te lo dije. –espeto molesto- llevo toda la mañana tratando de encontrar un departamento o casa cerca de Konoha y nada, Hina sale mañana del hospital y no tengo un lugar para ella –se masajeo la cien.-

—Y ¿por que no la llevas a tu casa y ya?..

—Por que esta a 40 min de distancia del hospital, Hina tiene que venir todos los días y aunque contrate un buen chofer no me da confianza que viaje con un desconocido por casi una hora y lamentablemente Tenten ni yo tenemos tanto tiempo para traerla y recogerla todos los días.

—Ya veo –le vio con comprensión y una loca idea cruzo su mente-¿ ya te había dicho que yo tengo un depa aquí cerca no?

—Si, pero dijiste que se lo rentas a un primo, y no creo que te lo quiera regresar así solo por que si.

—Pues claro que no pero si lo puede compartir con Hinata, es mas creo que a tu prima le conviene.

—De que hablas –en su voz se notaba mucha molestia- te acabo de decir que no quiero a Hina con un desconocido por cuarenta minutos y a ti se te ocurre que viva con uno, y ¿en que le conviene a mi prima vivir con el idiota de tu primo?.

—A, por que no sabes que primo es el que vive ahí, además que no es desconocido, -sonrío- al que le rento es a Sasuke, y le conviene a Hinata por que el es doctor si ella tiene alguna emergencia el puede ayudarla, además que la puede llevar al hospital y como ya dije se conocen quien mejor para cuidarla que su médico.

—Neji medito las palabras dichas por su socio Shisui–. No se, el Uchiha no me da mucha confianza, además no me parece del tipo servicial que se ofrezca a ayudar a mi prima.

—No te preocupes yo me encargo de eso y aunque no lo parezca Sasuke es un buen tipo digamos que esta un poquito amargado pero tiene sus razones, tal vez se ayuden mutuamente y la convivencia con Hinata también sea de beneficio para el idiota de mi primo.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Pues Hinata es una buena chica, muy amable tal vez se le pegue algo a Sasuke, entonces que dices hablo con él para avisarle de su nueva compañera de piso.

Estaba en un dilema, dejar a Hinata con el pesado del Uchiha, pero en verdad que no había departamentos disponibles –suspiro- esta bien pero le contratare a una enfermera y un chofer, no quiero que Hina dependa mucho de el.

—Bien, entonces –saco su celular- deja le marco para vernos.

—Hump, te dejo entonces voy con Hinata avísame cualquier cosa?

Camino en busca de su primo, le había mandado un mensaje donde le decía que era urgente que hablaran –suspiro- ese idiota piensa que no tengo nada que hacer, le vio sentado en una mesita al final del café.

—Sasuke le saludo animado, ven aquí –señalo la silla frente de el- hola por que tan feliz?

—déjate de tonterías cual es la urgencia?

—Necesito que me devuelvas el departamento, le soltó sin tacto.

—Que? Aunque trato de mantener su expresión de siempre la noticia le sorprendió.

—jajaja no es cierto jajaja-se agarro el estomago- tu cara jaja ahora entiendo por que a Itachi le encantaba hacerte bromas jaja.

-No vine aquí a hablar de ese imbecil, que es lo que quieres habla o me largo.

—jaja lo siento tienes razón lo que te quiero decir es que voy a empezar a utilizar la habitación de invitados del departamento.

—Y eso ya te hartaste de tus locas vecinas?

—No, jaja el cuarto no es para mi.

—Que de que hablas explícate.

—Eh decidido rentar esa habitación así de simple.

—Que, si necesitas dinero yo puedo pagarte mas por el alquiler, no quiero compartir el departamento con cualquiera.

—¿Ni aunque fuera una chica, y una muy linda?

—Mucho menos, son molestas y seguro la tendría encima de mi todo el tiempo, ni de chiste,¿ en que estabas pensando?

—No cambiarías de opinión aunque esa chica fuera la Hyuga –sonrío–. (bingo).

—Que, que tiene que ver la Hyuga en todo esto,–se acomodó en su lugar–. Habla claro.

—Lo estoy haciendo pequeño Sasu, al parecer darán de alta a Hinata o me equivoco –le vio de frente–. Pero Neji vive fuera de la ciudad, a unos cuarenta minutos me parece, la Hyuga necesita venir al hospital todos los días y su querido primo no quiere que ella haga ese viaje siempre, además que ninguno de ellos puede acompañar a la chica todos los días por lo que tendrían que contratar a un chofer y Neji es demasiado protector, no quiere a Hinata con un desconocido a solas por tanto tiempo, el a estado buscando un lugar cerca para ella, pero tu mejor que nadie sabe que es casi imposible encontrar algo, le plante mi idea y aunque al principio se negó al final accedió diciendo que contrataría de igual forma a una enfermera y un chofer y no causarte molestias.

—Sasuke medito las palabras de Shisui, el tampoco quería a Hinata con un desconocido, se podría aprovechar de ella –la imagen de la chica inundo su mente, recordando su último encuentro–. (tal parece que nos seguiremos viendo todos los días ) –sonrío de lado- Y yo que gano con todo esto?

—Tu sabes que ganas –le observo con detenimiento–. Digamos que me debes un favor jaja.

—No se a que diablos te refieres pero te tengo una propuesta yo acepto a la Hyuga y tu me vendes el departamento que dices?

—A Sasuke no se te va una verdad, esta bien pero te lo venderé hasta que Hinata ya no necesite vivir ahí, –le vio con un burla–. Eres capas de echar a la chica en la primera oportunidad.

—Hump entonces es un echo dile al Hyuga que esta bien, pero que quede claro que no soy niñero no pienso estarla cuidando de acuerdo.

-—Si si lo que digas (ni tu te lo crees) bueno a partir de mañana compartes piso con la Hyuga.

—Ya tienes lugar para vivir Hinata, esta muy cerca de aquí, de echo se puede ver por la ventana –corrió la cortina–. —Es en ese edificio de enfrente en el quinto piso, solo hay un pequeño inconveniente.

—¿Eh cual Nisan?

—Tendrás que compartir el departamento con alguien.

—eh bu-bueno no creo tener muchos problemas con eso.

–Suspiro–. Con quien compartirás piso es con el Uchiha.

T—Eh con, con U-chiha-san tu tu socio.

—Que, no claro que no nunca te dejaría con ese pervertido vivirás con Sasuke Uchiha tu médico.

—¡He¡


	11. Chapter 10

Hola como están espero que muy bien aquí les traigo la continuacion espero sea de su agrado.

—hablan.

–actuan–.

(piensan)

Capitulo 11.

Un rubio interrumpió en su cuarto abriendo la puerta abruptamente, -Que sucede Hinata-chan?.

—Nada que te importe Namikaze, le espetó Neji.

Naruto decidió ignorarlo y acercándose a la Hyuga le pregunto de nuevo –Te sucede algo?

—Eh yo etto no, na-nada es so-solo que me entere de, de algo inesperado.

—Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—No lo creo, susurro de nuevo el castaño.

—Eh no gra-gracias.

—Bien –le sonrío made Uzumaki, como ya te dijeron tus demás doctores ya tienes el alta aun así debes venir a chequeos continuos de acuerdo?

—Si –le sonrío- Gracias por todo Naruto-kun.

—No, gracias a ti –le tomo de las manos, yo nunca podré terminar de agradecerte.

—Yo, yo no ti-tienes nada que agradecer yo etto –se sonrojo muchísimo – fue interrumpida por una rubia que toco la puerta.

—Mi amor ya nos vamos?.

–Naruto la fulmino con la mirada–.—Estoy trabajando Shion, te pedí esperaras en recepción,–se volteo hacia Hinata— lo siento.

—No tienes por que –en su mirada perlada se notaban atisbos de tristeza pero Hinata disimulo una pequeña sonrisa tratando de ocultar sus emociones, Neji que se dio cuenta de todo tomo la palabra.

—Si ya es todo puedes retirarte Namikaze.

—Adiós Hinata-chan se marcho.

—Nisan donde están Tenten y Tenji?

—Oh Tenten fue a recoger a Tenji de su entrenamiento en cuanto salgan vendrán por nosotros junto con Hanabi y Shisui para llevarte al departamento.

—Bien.

Llegaron a su nueva casa el trayecto como le había dicho Neji fue bastante corto, el edificio era algo lujoso, la recepción estaba muy bien decorada, con plantas artificiales y cuadros, unos candelabros llamaron la atención de Hinata, el piso era de un mármol beige con tapetes en tonos obscuros, del lado derecho había una pequeña sala y detrás de ella unos elevadores, del lado izquierdo estaba la recepción, con un escritorio con acabado de caoba que le daba al lugar un toque algo conservador.

Subieron por el elevador al piso quinto, frente a ellos estaba una puerta de madera color chocolate al lado de la chapa se encontraba un pequeño teclado con números en la cual Shisui presionó la clave para acceder al lugar.

—Te anotare el código, –se dirijo a la ojiperla– es bastante fácil a decir verdad,–abrió la puerta dejando pasar a los invitados.

Todos le dieron el visto al lugar el apartamento contrastaba con lo que habían visto en la recepción pues tenía un estilo más moderno y sofisticado.

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo Hogar Hinata-chan.

—eh Gracias y Uchiha-san es-esta de acuerdo que me quede aquí?

—Si, a decir verdad no es como que pase mucho tiempo aquí, esta bastante ocupado en el Hospital, así que no te preocupes por el.

Shisui le mostró el apartamento y le explico que mando a poner algunas barras en el baño, cocina y pasillo para que ella se pudiera sostener y deslizarse con mayor facilidad por la casa a lo que Hinata le agradeció.

—Neji es hora de irnos tenemos la junta con los directivos de Samsum, –se levanto y despidió de las mujeres–.

—Si, nos vemos en casa Tenten –se agacho a besar a su hijo, se despidió de sus hermanas– —Hinata mañana mismo contrataremos un chofer y una enfermera para que te ayuden ok.

—Esta bien no te preocupes Nisan.

El pequeño Tenji se durmió, al parecer el entrenamiento lo deja muerto comentó su madre, ahora ven vamos a instalarte te eh comprado algo de ropa, –Hanabi le codeo– bueno entre las dos te compramos espero te guste le mostró una pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo.

—Claro que va a gustarle le hemos comprado lo más chic –le guiñó el ojo.

—Muchas gracias chicas.

—Mañana yo pasare por ti para llevarte a tu terapia de acuerdo?

—Si, gracias Hanabi-chan.

La tarde se le paso muy rápido platicando con las chicas, al comenzar a anochecer estas decidieron que era hora de marcharse, dejándola sola para que pudiera descansar, con calma se dirigió a donde Shisui le había indicado seria su recamara tomo unas pijamas que le compro Tenten y se metió al baño, una ducha relajante seria lo mejor.

Después de ese baño su estómago le pidió algo de alimento, fue a la cocina y empezó a sacar lo necesario para prepararse unos onigiris, -Espero no le moleste a Uchiha-san que utiliza su comida y cocina, aunque mañana le comprare lo que use-.

Sasuke llego a su casa, estaba cansado había tenido dos cirugías realmente largas, cuando entro escucho algunos ruidos provenientes de la cocina, en un principio se alarmó, después recordó que la Hyuga viviría desde sea día con el, a paso calmo camino en dirección de la chica y la observo recargado en el marco de la puerta, se llevo una sorpresa pues el pensaba que al ser ella una chica de buena cuna lo mas probable era que fuera un asco en la cocina, pero no, todo estaba en perfecto orden, hizo ruido con su garganta para que notara su presencia.

—Ahh, –se asusto al escuchar a alguien detrás de ella, se volteo y se relajo al ver que era el moreno quien se encontraba ahí–. –Bu-buenas no-noches U-Uchiha-san. –Hizo una reverencia–. —Bienvenido a casa. –Le sonrío–.

Sasuke sintió algo extraño en su interior, hacia mucho tiempo que nadie le daba la bienvenida a su hogar así que no supo cómo reaccionar. –Hum–, fue el único sonido que salió de sus labios.

—Yo etto –Hinata pensó que el estaba molesto pues solo le respondió ese monosílabo agacho la cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus índices-. –E-estaba por ce-cenar si, si usted quiere po-podemos hacerlo juntos.

Camino hacia el gabinete y saco un plato, puso otro lugar en la mesa y Hinata entendió la indirecta cogio los onigiris y los puso en el centro, Sasuke saco jugo de tomate y se sentó.

—Espero se-sea de su agrado.

Sasuke tomo un onigiri y lo probo, (esta bastante bueno) –Sirvió jugo en su baso–.al ver que la chica le veía expectante arqueo una ceja —No piensas comer?.

—Eh –se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del Uchiha- Si –Tomo su onigiri y comenzó a comer, su mente comenzó a viajar a aquellos días en los que siempre comía sola, -sacudió su cabeza–. Cuando reaccionó Sasuke ya se había comido la mayoría de onigiris por lo que sonrío al parecer si le gustaron pensó feliz la chica.

Entre los dos recogieron la cocina, al terminar cada uno se dirijo a su recamara –Bu-Buenas noches Uchiha-san. –Solo dime Sasuke, ahora vivimos juntos olvida tanta formalidad. –eh –Se sonrojo–. —Yo, Sasuke-san esta bien?. –Sonrío de medio lado.- —Esta mejor.

A la mañana siguiente Hanabi llego temprano por ella como había prometido, en el elevador se encontraron con dos rubios lo que provocó un ambiente incomodo.

—buenos días. –trato de saludar lo mas normal que pudo.

—Hinata que haces aquí?.

—Ella vive en el quinto piso, y ahora vamos al hospital, -dijo muy despreocupada, Hanabi.

—Que, pero ese es el piso de Sasuke?

—Yo etto, yo vi-vivo con Uchiha-san, so-solo es algo temporal mi-mientras encuentro al-algun lugar cer-cercano al hospital –dijo de manera nerviosa.

—y el teme esta de acuerdo?

—ya basta, —le miro de forma molesta–, —tu que te crees del FBI o que, por que te interesa tanto lo que haga mi hermana?

—Ella tiene razón –hablo por primera vez Shion–.

—yo solo me sorprendí, –salió del elevador junto a la rubia.

—Bueno Hinata a lo mejor no todo esta perdido con el Narubaka.

—A que te refieres Hanabi-chan?

—Hay hina por Dios que no viste como se puso cuando le dijiste que vives con Sasuke papito Uchiha –sonrío–. —Es obvio que no le eres indiferente.

—Yo no lo creo, además el esta con Shion-san.

—Pues es tu decisión, te quedas de espectadora o luchas.

Llegaron al hospital Hinata busco a Suigetsu para comenzar con los ejercicios del día pero antes de empezar fue a saludar a su mejor amigo.

—Kiba-kun como estas?, ayer te estuve buscando para decirte que me dieron el alta y no te encontré.

—Hina ya me iba a enojar contigo pero tienes razón ayer estuve fuera del hospital arreglando unos asuntos – le vio a los ojos– y bien quien es la que te acompaña hoy no le había visto antes.

—Es mi hermanita Hanabi-chan.

—Ya veo.

—Ey ustedes dos es hora de su terapia después pueden seguir con su platica.

—Suigetsu tan entrometido como siempre verdad?.

—Si, si, deja de distraer a Hina —vio a la morena— verdad? —Anda ven hoy te probaremos el aparato klenzac tobillo pie unilateral.

—El que?.

—Jaja el aparato ortopédico para tu pie –señalo su pie izquierdo–. —Con el podrás caminar mejor y podrás dejar esas estorbosas muletas.

—Deberás? Genial y ese aparato es muy vistoso?

—No mucho, es mejor que traer las muletas créeme.

Acababa de llegar al hospital cuando fue abordado por su rubio amigo.

—Teme como es que vas a vivir con Hinata?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Claro que si, ella es –se quedo pensando–.

—Exacto ella no es nada tuyo, mejor preocúpate por tu novia y deja e paz a la Hyuga.

—Shion esta bien y Hina es mi amiga tengo derecho a preocuparme.

—Seguro que solo la vez como tu amiga, deberías aclararte –frunció el entrecejo–. —con tus acciones solo le estas confundiendo, decídete, vas a casarte en dos meses deberías dejar todo claro con la Hyuga.

—No se de que estas hablando.

—Se que eres estupido, pero no pensé que tanto, sabes perfecto que la Hyuga esta enamorada de ti, ¿ ya le dijiste que vas a casarte? O ¿prefieres que se entere por terceros?.

–agacho la cabeza–. (Tiene razón necesito hablar con ella). —Gracias Sasuke tu siempre tienes razón.

—Baka, –sonrío de lado–. (Como tomara la noticia, bueno no es algo que me importe).

—Karin a quien crees que me encontré hoy por la mañana?

—A quien?

—A la princesa Hyuga y a que no adivinas donde vive?

—Ya vasta de tus adivinanzas si vas a decirme algo que sea ya, tengo que asistir al baka de tu novio y ya sabes que no me perdona demoras aun que seamos familia.

—Bueno como quieras te vas a morir –sonrío– —Vive con tu querido Sasuke?.

—Que? Estas loca, eso no es posible, por que razón vivirían juntos Sasukito y la sosa Hyuga.

—Eso no lo se, pero ella misma se lo dijo a Naruto en la mañana.

—Ah maldita, como no pudo tener al idiota de Naruto va a por mi Sasuke, te dije, te lo dije es una maldita zorra.

—Ey cálmate mi Naruto no es idiota, – frunció el entrecejo–. —Además el no es tuyo, es mas no tienen ninguna relación, ya no te enojes mejor toma, es la invitación de la boda –le mostró la tarjeta– que te parece es hermosa verdad?, ten –le extendió una– es la primera que entregó, tu por ser mi madrina de honor serás la única que la vea antes de tiempo –sonrío– Naruto y yo quedamos en entregarlas juntos.

—Si están muy bonitas, por cierto van a invitar a la Hyuga?.

—Eh yo no lo se, no hemos hablado de eso, en la cena del otro día Naruto me explico lo que paso el día del accidente, la verdad admiro a la chica, mira que arriesgar su vida sin pensarlo, además ella no ha intentando nada con mi Naruto, así que no tengo nada en contra de ella.

—Que? Por Dios Shion, no seas estupida el simple echo de que este enamorada de tu prometido es una amenaza.

—Ya te dije que ella no ha hecho nada pero igual pienso hablar con ella para estar mas tranquila y tal vez ahí le invite a la boda no se creo que primero le preguntare a Naruto, como te dije ella no me parece mala persona sino todo lo contrario así que no quiero lastimarla mas de lo necesario.

—Como quieras después no digas que no te lo advertí. (Aunque yo aprovechare esta invitación esa no se quedara sin castigo por entrometerse con mi Sasuke) Bueno vámonos el tiempo apremia.

—Hinata crees que puedas regresar sola a casa?, me acaba de hablar mi manager necesita que vea algunas cosas de una gira que tengo el mes que viene.

—Claro no hay problema creo que me he adaptado muy bien a este nuevo aparato –le mostró la pierna con su aparato corto de ortopedia–.

—No creo que sea conveniente que te sobre esfuerces así que ya te pedí un taxi, no debe tardar.

—Esta bien. –Hizo un puchero–.

—Ya no te enojes es por tu bien, te recojo mañana para ir juntas al torneo de Tenji?.

—Si, pero pasa antes para ir por un obsequio si?

—Esta bien, ahora tengo que irme ya voy retrasada.

Hinata se despidió de sus amigos y camino a recepción, estaba esperando el taxi cuando vio que Karin se acercaba con Shion.

—Hinata me gustaría hablar contigo. –le vio de forma seria– por favor.

—Conmigo? (De que será?) ahora?.

—No, me gustaría que fuera en otro lugar que te parece mañana por la tarde?.

—Lo siento pero mañana tengo un compromiso si us-usted gusta pu-puede ser en la mañana.

—Bien yo paso por ti a tu departamento –le sonrío— gracias, píp pip –se agacho a ver su comunicador– lo siento me llaman, hasta mañana, se despidió la rubia.

—B-bye.

Karin se sentó junto a Hinata (esta es mi oportunidad) —Así que estas viviendo con Sasuke-kun, vaya tu si que no pierdes el tiempo.

—Eh yo.

—Tu nada mustia, a mí no me engañas, pero no te confíes Sasuke es mío te quedaras sin nada otra vez.

—Yo no te entiendo Karin, de, deverdad no se a, a que te refieres.

—Ja –le vio con burla— en sus ojos había ira contenida, — Yo se que quieres quedarte con Sasuke como premio de consolación ahora que Naruto va a casarse. —Le vio de frente, mira –le mostró la invitación donde con letra clara leyó el nombre de Naruto junto al de Shion, vio como sus palabras cargadas de veneno surtían efecto, la mirada de la ojiperla poco a poco iba llenándose de una profunda tristeza y pequeñas lagrimas se iban abriendo paso en su perdida mirada.

—Que no lo sabias ellos se casan muy pronto a lo mejor Shion quiere que seas madrina de algo –se burlo- o tal vez no quieren invitarte por que estropearías todo con tu fealdad.

Sasuke vio como la mirada de Hinata pasaba de la incredulidad a la tristeza en un santiamén no escuchaba nada de la platica de las mujeres pero era obvio que Karin le estaba diciendo algo perturbador a la Hyuga, de la nada Hinata se levanto y camino lo más rápido que pudo a la puerta tratando de huir de la presencia de la pelirroja.

—Ey adonde vas? Si estamos charlando augusto jaja no camines tan rápido puedes caerte le dijo de forma sarcástica se estaba regodeando tanto de su maldad que no se dio cuenta de la presencia que tenía al lado.

—Que le dijiste a la Hyuga?.

—Sasuke? Eh ha-hace cuanto llegaste?.

—Te hice una pregunta, –Vio la invitación en las manos de la pelirroja y sin delicadeza se la arrebato– vaya parece que eso de darle noticias a la Hyuga es tu hobby no? –se levanto para ir tras de Hinata–.

—Sasuke a donde vas? Por que te importa tanto la Hyuga?.

—Hum. –Camino lo más rápido que pudo a la salida subió a su auto y siguió el taxi en el que vio se subió la pelinegra.

Hinata iba echa un mar de lagrimas, ella sabia que no tenía futuro con Naruto pero ahora si Karin había matado todas sus esperanzas, además el se iba a casar y ni siquiera le había dicho nada, tenía que ser otra vez la pelirroja quien le diera la noticia, le dio la dirección al chofer y dejo que su corazón roto se desahogara por medio del llanto.

Sasuke se sorprendió pues el lugar a donde se dirigió la Hyuga era el cementerio de los olivos, bastante retirado del hospital, vio que la chica se bajo del taxi y comenzó a entrar al lugar con prisa, busco un estacionamiento y aparco para poderle dar alcance a la ojiperla.

(Por que me duele tanto, yo sabia que el no era para mi, aún así esto es muy doloroso, a pesar del tiempo yo le sigo queriendo ) –encontró la tumba de su madre y se tiro sobre la lápida–, —Mamá se casa, le pierdo para siempre ahora si no tengo ni una posibilidad, yo, yo te necesito no se que hacer, me siento estupida por favor dime que hago –lloro saco todo el dolor que había reprimido esos cuatro meses en los que había despertado. (Soy tan patética padre tiene razón soy débil una vergüenza). –se acostó de lado en la tumba abrazando la lápida, aferrándose a lo único que le daba algo de consuelo, poco a poco tanto llanto la canso quedando dormida.

Sasuke observaba todo desde una corta distancia, no escuchaba lo que decía la Hyuga pero si veía como esta lloraba desconsolada pensó en acercarse pero que le iba a decir, además ese no era asunto suyo el aun estaba tratando de entender por qué sigue a la chica, cuando vio que esta se durmió se acercó y de manera delicada la cargo para llevarla a casa.


	12. Chapter 11

Notas del capítulo:

Hola espero estén bien y les guste el capítulo, comienza con una historia que vi en un anime bueno la idea principal por que la historia la invente ya que no me acuerdo como se llama el anime y me daba flojera buscar, por si ustedes quieren hacerlo es de una chica que se quedo en coma por tres años y despierta y el chico con el que andaba ahora esta con su mejor amiga, no vi todo el anime solo el primer y último capítulo.

Capítulo 12

Hinata se alarmó al sentirse en lo brazos de alguien al abrir los ojos se topó con el perfil de Sasuke lo que le dio tranquilidad, y aunque al conocerlo le daba algo de temor, ahora se sentía cálida en los brazos del moreno, se aferró a el y en un susurro le agradeció, dejándose caer en un profundo sueño.

—Hinata, Hinata querida es hora de ir a la cama, se acercó una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y perlada mirada a una pequeña niña alrededor de unos cinco años, la niña volteo a ver a su madre mientras recogía unas muñecas con las que había estado jugando hace unos minutos, —Madre¿ me contaras una historia?, por favor, ¿ti-tienes tiempo?, —Claro querida –le miro con dulzura y acaricio su mejilla–. —De echo te eh comprado un libro nuevo se llama Tami el Hada del Adiós. –La mujer acostó a la pequeña en su cama la arropo con amor y se sentó a su lado, agarro un libro de pasta dura, en la portada se podía ver el dibujo de una hermosa hada, y una niña en lo cual parecía una escena de despedida.

—Tami era una linda hada que vivía en el bosque ella era muy tímida por lo que no tenía amigos y siempre estaba sola, un día mientras daba un paseo por el lago del bosque se encontró con una niña, temerosa se acercó a ella y le pregunto si estaba perdida, la niña asustada le dijo que si, Tami le propuso ayudarla a encontrar a sus padres, la pequeña que se presentó con el nombre de Hikari acepto, al poco tiempo pudo reunirse con sus papas, a los días ella regreso a buscar a Tami para poder agradecerle apropiadamente, se hizo amiga del hada y venia casi todos los días a jugar con ella, paso del tiempo y Hikari comenzó a crecer, ya no podía venír a jugar con Tami, ella al ser mágica nunca crecía y le esperaba por largo tiempo en el bosque, un tarde Hikari convertida en adulta regreso al bosque pero ya no era lo mismo, Tami lo sabia tenía que dejar libre a Hikari para que hiciera su vida de adulta, así que ese día en el que Hikari la visito le dijo muy feliz —Hikari-chan tengo un regalo especial para ti, –le sonrío, volando alrededor de ella–. —¿Que es? –dijo emocionada. —Son unas palabras de despedida. Hinata hizo una cara graciosa de confusión.—que son palabras de despedida mami y ¿por que se las regalo a Hikari-chan?. –interrumpió la lectura de su progenitora esta le sonrío en respuesta. —Veras antes no se conocían las despedidas por lo que la gente siempre se quedaba esperando a los demás eso era algo grosero y triste por que había veces en que las personas ya no podían regresar y los otros se quedaban esperando siempre, es decir que el Adiós y hasta pronto no existían, así que Tami le dijo esas palabras a Hikari para que ella pudiera despedirse y no dejara esperando a las demás personas convirtiéndose en una persona amable, además de que al decir adiós puedes avanzar cerrar ciclos y seguir adelante. —Mamá no entiendo, como decir adiós es un regalo, eso es muy triste, –hizo un puchero– no me gusta decir adiós, es como cuando papá se va de viaje y eso no me gusta porque no le veo en muchos días. —Hinata, jajaja solo se va por pocos días es mas nunca se ha ido por más de tres días, bueno tal vez ahora no comprendas pero cuando crezcas veras que decir adiós no es tan malo. —Mamá esa historia no me ha gustado es muy triste así que ¿Hikari-chan y Tami-chan ya no fueron amigas?, –frunció el ceño y miro la cara de su progenitora.

—Hina, amor ellas siempre serán amigas pero ya no podían seguir juntas, aún así cada una guardara sus recuerdos en su corazón. —No, no quiero ese cuento nunca mas, rezongó. —Esta bien, lo guardare —le dio un beso en la mejilla–. —Ahora si a dormir.

Hinata despertó con lagrimas en sus ojos perla, enfocando se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba en su habitación, (Sasuke-san, me, me ah traído), –se limpio los ojos, y recordó el sueño que tuvo–. (mamá tenías razón, ahora lo entiendo, yo, yo debo decir adiós).

Se levanto para darse una ducha, había dormido bastante, ya era de mañana, cerca de las 7am, quería preparar algo delicioso para Sasuke en agradecimiento a sus atenciones, así que alistándose lo más rápido que pudo salió a la cocina, busco los ingredientes necesarios para la tortilla tamagoyaki y un poco de arroz.

Sasuke se levanto de mala gana, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, la razón cierta ojiperla o mejor dicho su propio comportamiento hacia la chica, aun no entendía que lo había empujado a seguirla la tarde de ayer, con desgana salió de la ducha lo mejor seria olvidar lo sucedido, se cambio rápido quería irse antes de que la pelinegra se despertara, no quería encontrarse con ella y que esta le cuestionara por que la había seguido, ya que sinceramente no tenía respuesta, sigiloso salió de su cuarto, pero al salir un aroma dulce se coló por sus fosas nasales, maldijo al parecer la Hyuga madrugo pensó molesto, camino tratando de no hacer ruido, pero fracasó pues al pasar por el pasillo e irse choco con el mueble que tenía en la entrada, la ojiperla se asomó por la puerta de la cocina y sonriente le invito a desayunar.

(Rayos, será mejor decirle que tengo una emergencia, va no soy un niño, ¿ a que le temo?)Estaba en una disputa interna que no se dio cuenta cuando la chica se le acercó.

—Sasuke-san muchas gracias por lo de ayer –hizo una reverencia–, yo, usted me ha salvado ya dos veces, es, es como mi ángel –se sonrojo–. —Gra-gracias por favor venga a desayunar yo, yo lo hice como un agradecimiento especial.

—Hum, –camino a la cocina–. Hinata le siguió de cerca, le sirvió con esmero y como niña pequeña que espera la aprobación de su maestro se sentó frente al pelinegro a esperar que este degustara.

Sasuke miro con recelo el platillo, la verdad es que a el no le gustaba lo dulce y la tamagoyaki no era la excepción. —Hyuga, te agradesco la intención pero no como cosas dulces.

—Eh, yo lo siento, –agacho la mirada– lo lamento tanto, su cara mostraba su aflicción.

Sasuke al ver a la chica triste se ¿sentía mal? –sacudió la cabeza tratando de poner en orden sus ideas–. —Puedes devolverme el favor en la cena, soltó de repente.

—Si! Yo me esforzare, gracias. –sonrío–.

—Nos vemos, –se levanto caminando volteo hacia la chica–. —Que tenga muchos tomates y nada dulce.

—Si.

Habían pasado como cinco minutos que ya se había ido el moreno, ella desayunaba sola pensando en un rubio, el timbre sonó asustándola, a paso lento se acercó a la puerta y con precaución pregunto quien era pues se le hacia extraño recibir visitas a temprana hora.

—Soy yo Hinata-chan, Naruto.

—¿Naruto-kun? –El corazón le latía a mil, se puso bastante nerviosa, con torpeza abrió la puerta dejando ver a un nervioso rubio.

—Hola Hina –se rasco la nuca en un claro signo de nerviosismo–¿ podemos hablar? Necesito decirte algo.

—Cla-claro, pasa–se hizo aun lado, camino y se sentó en la sala invitando al ojiazul. —Di-dime.

—Bueno, veras cu-cuando paso el accidente tu me dijiste que me amabas y yo, no te he respondido correctamente.

—No, no te preocupes no es ne-necesario, yo se que pronto vas a ca-casarte y es obvio que no podrás corresponder –le sonrío– pero estoy bien, le dijo al ver preocupación en los celestes orbes del rubio.

—¿Co-como quien te lo dijo?, ¿fue Shion? –su mirada se empezó a llenar de enojo, yo quería decirte primero.

—No fue ella.

—Entonces quien,¿ Sasuke?

—No y real-realmente no ti-tiene importancia como me entere, –suspiro–. —Te agradesco que me buscaras por que yo, yo también quería hablar contigo, quiero ser sincera. –se sonrojo–. Yo te dejo ir, hoy te quiero decir adiós. –su mirada era un mundo de emociones se podía ver tristeza, nostalgia y atisbos de miedo y nerviosismo–.

—¿Como dices?, las palabras de la pelinegra le sorprendieron, y sintió una punzada en su corazón era como una alarma, un presentimiento de cuando estas perdiendo algo y no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo y eso le asusto.

—Que por fin eh entendido, –agacho su mirada con vergüenza–. —Mi amor siempre fue unilateral, –sonrío–. —Siempre fue un imposible, y ahora lo es más que nunca, por que el Naruto al que yo amo no existe.

La cara del rubio era un poema de confusión trataba de procesar todo pero el sentimiento de que estaba apunto de perder algo no le dejaba cocentrarse , al ver que no decía nada Hinata decidió continuar.

—Yo estoy enamorada del Naruto-kun de hace diez años, del chico alegre que siempre avanzaba cumplía sus metas y siempre decía lo que pensaba, –le vio de lleno–. —Tu ya no eres el, es natural que con el tiempo has cambiado y yo ya no te conozco.

—Hinata yo no se que decir.

—Lo vez el Naruto-kun que yo conocía me diría como se siente realmente, pero esta bien por mi parte te digo adiós espero que te vaya muy bien con Shion-san ella te quiere mucho, aún así tus ojos solo se iluminan cuando la vez a ella, siempre ha sido ella, no se por que te quieres engañar pero yo no soy nadie para opinar.

—Hinata que quieres decir con que me dices adiós piensas irte?.

—No , por ahora, necesito terminar mi terapia, lo que quiero decir es que por fin dejo ir este sentimiento así ti, ya no lo quiero mas, –le vio con determinación–. —Yo voy a avanzar y voy a olvidarte, aún así siempre te considerare una persona importante y tendrás un lugar en mi corazón pero será como un conocido un amigo que me salvo cuando perdí a la persona que mas amaba, mi madre, y que me dio una esperanza un motivo para seguir viviendo.

Naruto estaba en shok ella¿ le iba a olvidar? Ya no tendría el amor incondicional de Hinata, pasaría a ser un simple conocido, las palabras de la ojiluna le supieron amargas, —Hinata eso quiere decir que ya no seremos amigos, ya no quieres verme.

—Naruto-kun por mi parte siempre seremos amigos pero preferiría alejarme un poco, cuando este lista y te haya superado y si tu quieres podemos seguir viéndonos.

—Hinata yo te estaré esperando. –Se levanto y como un impulso abrazo a la chica, sorprendiéndola–. —Entonces hasta pronto, trato de sonreír pero en sus ojos se podía ver que había tristeza.

—Adiós Naruto-kun, –le abrazo, inhalando su aroma para guardarlo en su memoria–. Te deseo mucha felicidad –le sonrío con sinceridad–.

Naruto sintió otro estrujo en su corazón pero decidió ignorar ese malestar y se fue lo mejor seria pensar todo lo que Hinata le había dicho.

En cuanto el rubio se fue la morena se echo a llorar, ahora si le había dejado ir y aunque era para su bien le dolía, la realidad de un amor unilateral es dolorosa pues ella solo se había ilusionado de fantasías, se durmió tras un rato de lagrimeo y despertó aturdida al escuchar de nuevo el timbre, se levanto y al abrir la puerta Hanabi le vio molesta.

—Hinata que te pasa llevo horas timbrando,–le vio a los ojos y arqueo una ceja–.

—Que te paso¿ por que has llorado?.

—Yo, no es nada.

—Hinata, soy tu hermana confía en mi.

—Esta bien –suspiro–. —Hable con Naruto–kun, el va a casarse así que eh decidido dejar ir este sentimiento –señaló su corazón–.

—Ese Narubaka, –le acaricio el cabello–. –No te preocupes el no merecía una chica tan linda como tu ya veras que hay alguien especial para ti. –la abrazo–.

—Gracias Hanabi-chan.

—Ahora ya vámonos apenas alcanzamos a llegar con Tenji-chan, esta muy emocionado por que iras a verlo eh –hizo un puchero–. —Estas robándote mi titulo de tía preferida.

—Jaja claro que no, –camino a la cocina– solo tengo que recoger aquí,¿ ya desayunaste?.

Tenji estaba muy nervioso pues este era el primer torneo en el que participaba, sus padres trataban de calmarlo pero era imposible.

—¿A que hora llegan las tías? Ellas prometieron que vendrían.

—Cariño no deben tardar, mira –señaló la entrada–. —ahí vienen.

—Tenji-chan te hemos comprado esto –le mostró una cadenita con una estrella de cinco picos [la estrella de David] es para la buena suerte aunque estoy segura que no la necesitas eres un niño brillante y muy fuerte.

—Gracias tía Hina, –la abrazo–.

—Ey y que¿ yo estoy pintada?.

—Jaja claro que no tía Hana, –la abrazo también–.

—Ya es hora de que pases detrás del escenario te estaremos viendo de acuerdo.

—Si papá ya veras que gano.

El torneo paso y Tenji avanzó muy bien, se esforzó y logró llegar a la final en su categoría sin embargo quedo en segundo lugar por un punto, el pequeño estaba muy triste pues el quería demostrarle a su familia que era muy bueno, el mejor.

—Ya quita esa cara amor estuviste muy bien, trataba de consolarlo Tenten.

—Lo siento mami yo quería ganar hoy qué papi también vino.

—Yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti –se agacho a la altura del niño–. —Para mi tu siempre serás el mejor, además te aseguro que si sigues practicando ganaras el torneo del siguiente año.

—Es cierto Tenji-chan eres muy bueno, que te parece un helado para festejar tu medalla ¿eh?

—Genial tía Hina, pero el mío será de tres bolas.

Estaban sentados en la peletería, como dijo el pequeño pidió un cono de tres bolas, Tente aprovechó la ocasión para darle las invitaciones de su boda y décirles a las hermanas Hyuga que ellas eran damas de honor.

—woao, por fin claro, que aceptó aunque tendré que llevar el mismo vestido que Hina –hizo una mueca–. —Me va a opacar, –se rió–.

—Eso no es verdad, tu, tu eres muy bonita.

—ya, ya no se peleen yo soy la que tendría que estar preocupada mira que tener dos cuñadas tan monas, no es fácil , todos rieron, por cierto quieren venir a cenar a la casa? Mañana no tienes terapia –se dirijo a Hinata–. —Se pueden quedar a dormir.

Hinata iba a aceptar cuando recordó que tenía que preparar la cena para Sasuke, —Yo lo siento Tente-chan pero no puedo que-quedé de cenar con Sasuke-san.

—Iuuuu jaja Hina no lo puedo creer eso esta prohibido no es correcto violar la regla doctor pasiente –le vio con burla–. —Bueno con ese doctorcito te lo paso.

—¿Como dices? En su voz se noto un signo de molestia.

—Jeje nada querido solo bromeaba con Hina.

—Ándale hermanito no te pongas celoso, entonces será mejor que te lleve de regreso.

—Si, por favor, –se despidió.

—Hum no me gusta que se vaya a cenar con ese Uchiha.

—No te preocupes seguro es por que se están conociendo como roomparner.

—Eso espero.

—Gracias por todo Hanabi-chan –Depósito unas bolsas que cargaba en la barra de la cocina. —Te quieres quedar a cenar?.

—¿Que? No para nada –le sonrío mientras dejaba las bolsas en el piso–. —No quiero arruinar tu ci-ta. –Le guiñó el ojo–.

—¿Que, dices? Cla-claro que no es u-una cita, solo es una cena de agradecimiento Sasuke-san a echo mucho por mi.

—Aja como digas nos vemos se despidió la castaña.

Hinata suspiro, agarro el recetario que compro y busco la receta que había visto en la tienda, era una comida extranjera pero los ingredientes principales eran tomates, o almenos llevavan muchos de ellos, se lavo las manos y comenzó ha hacer su espagueti con albondigas y su ensalada de tomate con queso fresco y un poco de perejil,limpio la cocina y sirvió eran como las 9pm así que Sasuke no tardaría.

—Ya son las diez creo que se le olvido será mejor que recoja todo. –Sirvió un plato y lo emplastico guardándolo en el horno, después guardo el resto de la comida aun no terminaba cuando escucho ruido en la entrada.

Sasuke pensó que Hinata estaría dormida, se sorprendió al ver luz en la cocina, se preparo mentalmente para recibir los reclamos de la Hyuga por no haber llegado a tiempo a cenar, pero había tenido una cirugía de emergencia y el no iba a justificarse su trabajo era lo mas importante para el, así que con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a la cocina.

—Buenas noches Sasuke-san –hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo–. —Gus-gusta cenar, le eh guardado un plato en el horno –le señaló–.

—Hum –saco el plato y se sentó en la mesa–. —Gracias. (Que rayos no me ha reclamado nada).

—Espero se-sea de su agrado. –Le sirvió jugo de tomate.

Sasuke lo probo y realmente sabia muy bien, y a pesar de ser un platillo sencillo era bastante apetecible además de que la ensalada y el jugo fresco le daban un plus.

—Hyuga sabe muy bien.

—¿Deberás? Muchas gracias, me alegro que le gustara, y ¿como le fue en el trabajo?.

—No me hables de usted no te llevo tantos años. –Le vio de lleno–. (Que raro se siente hace mucho que no compartía una cena con una mujer que no estuviera de resbalosa) y me fue muy bien hice dos cirugías de rutina, pero en el último momento llego un niño que sufrió un accidente, tuve que intervenirlo de emergencia, afortunadamente lo hice a tiempo y todo salió bien.

Hinata escuchaba con atención, cuando Sasuke hablaba de su trabajo se transformaba en otra persona pues en su rostro se veían reflejadas diversas emociones y la Hyuga se percató de ello y le gusto esa faceta del moreno.

El tiempo paso volando, hasta el mismo Sasuke se sorprendió de haber hablado tanto, la chica Hyuga era bastante buena escuchando pues el le relato su día y ella parecía bastante atenta, además de que preguntaba como una niña pequeña y el le explicaba como un maestro, miro su reloj y vio que ya era de madrugada.

—Ya es hora de dormir, debes descansar.

—Ah, es verdad se ha echo muy tarde, pero es que ser cirujano es tan emocionante, no puedo creer todo lo que hizo hoy, ¡ha salvado vidas! Incluida la mía. –sonrío, en sus ojos se notaba admiración era como ver a una niña enfrente de un súper héroe.

—Hum no es para tanto dolo es mi trabajo.

—Uno bastante genial, ahora entiendo por que Minato-san le gustaba tanto su trabajo –agacho su mirada–. El era muy bueno el mejor médico que eh conocido con una sonrisa podía hacerme sentir mejor, po-pobre Naruto-kun perder a sus dos padres.

—Si fue bastante duro para el. (por que siempre tiene que mencionarlo, y lo peor por que me molesta rayos que me pasa). Bueno que descanses, –Se levanto para irse a su cuarto–.

—Igualmente, hasta mañana.

Por la mañana Hinata se levanto temprano, no tenía plan por lo que se sentó cómoda en el sofá y agarro el control dispuesta a ver un rato la tele, pero al parecer la tecnología y ella no eran amigas llevaba 10minutos y no podía encender el aparato cuando por fin lo hizo no pudo cambiar el canal que lío y¿por que había más de dos controles? Se rindió y empezó a ver la película que pasaban en ese canal.

Estaba llorando esa película era bastante triste pero al mismo tiempo tan motivaciónal, definitivamente Hombres de honor seria una de sus películas favoritas, y como si de un rayo se tratase una idea le surgió al terminar la película, tomo su teléfono y marco al número de su mejor amigo.

—Kiba-kun,hola como estas? Necesito verte se me ha ocurrido algo fantástico, puedes ir a la cafetería del hospital? Lo se pero no conozco mucho la ciudad no quiero perderme, que dices en media hora nos vemos? Genial bye.

Se levanto para irse a arreglar cuando chocó contra el torso desnudo del Uchiha, —Cuidado Hyuga deberías fijarte por donde vas.

—Eh lo lo siento, –Se sonrojo a nivel máximo cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico frente a ella solo traía puesta la parte de abajo de la pijama–. —Po-podría cu-cubrirse.

—¿Porque?¿Te molesta la vista? –sonrío socarronamente–.

—Si, eh digo no este –la cara de la chica estaba cada vez mas roja–. Lo que quiero de.

—Así que te parezco feo eh, le interrumpió acercándose a una acalorada Hinata.

—¡No!

—A no entonces¿ te parezco guapo?, –se acercó más–.

—¿Que? Y ya no pudo soportar mas se desmayo.

—Jaja –cargo a la chica antes de que cayera de lleno al suelo, la deposito en el sillón–. (Vaya creo que me eh pasado).

—Um la chica empezó a removerse, abrió perezosa los ojos y casi se desmaya otra vez al notar al chico muy cerca de ella, —Uchiha-san por-por favor cúbrase.

—Hum yo solo quería agua, –se levanto y fue a la cocina.

Hinata se levanto y de prisa se fue a su cuarto, antes de que el chico saliera de la cocina y quisiera hacerle otra bromita, se arreglo para ver a Kiba, le propondría una idea algo loca esperaba que el chico lo tomara de buena manera, salió sigilosa no quería ver al moreno pues ahora que lo viese recordaría su tórax y su bien trabajado abdomen y solo de pensarlo se ponía súper roja mejor evitar al muchacho.

Sasuke solo vio como la Hyuga salía casi huyendo del departamento, iba arreglada, se preguntó a donde iría, bueno no era asunto suyo sonrío, el solo había ido por agua la broma a la ojiperla era un plus a su día, creyó que seria un buen día hasta que de nuevo entro a la cocina y no había café, maldijo cien veces y se fue ahora tendría que pasar a la cafetería de Konoha y aguantarse a la molesta cajera.

Camino lo más rápido que pudo no quería estar mas del tiempo necesario en ese lugar, llego a la caja y como predijo la chica se le insinuó nada discreta, el como buen Uchiha decidió ignorarla —un café americano doble sin azúcar. La mujer ignorando la mala educación del hombre siguió coqueteándole.

—¿Que bonito es el amor verdad? Tan bello que no importa la apariencia el amor siempre triunfa. —Dirigió su mirada a una mesa fuera del local–.

—Hum (ridícula).

Al no recibir otra respuesta del pelinegro continuo. —Como ellos son tan monos es obvio que son el uno para el otro y ella es bastante guapa ¿ será modelo?.

—Te puedes cobrar –le extendió el dinero–.

—Claro –le sonrío–. —A creo que ya los ubico el es un jugador de Soccer famoso, que sufrió un accidente y seguro que ella es su novia una modelo o actriz.

—Hum–por inercia juro su rostro y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la Hyuga con un castaño, se podía ver que se llevaban muy bien ella incluso sonreía bastante y no eran sonrisas bobas como las que le dedicaba a Naruto o de agradecimiento como las que le daba a el, eran sonrisas sinceras y eso le enojo. (¿Quien es ese? y ¿porque están tan en confianza?).

—Aquí tienes –le dio su café.

—Hum –lo agarro de mala gana y camino rápido a la salida iba tan ofuscado que no se dio cuenta que un chico estaba por cruzar el pasillo, chocando con el.

—Fíjate estorbo, le espetó de mala manera.

—Fíjate tu tarado, quieres pelea.

—Como si pudieras dármela.

—¿Kiba-kun estas bien?.

—Si solo que este idiota cree que por que estoy en esta silla me puede tirar el café encima y no pedir disculpas.

—¿Como? –Frunció el ceño–. —Como se atreve que no ve que , -se quedo sin palabras al ver que frente a ella estaba Sasuke.

—¿Que ibas a decir Hyuga? (Maldita sea se preocupa tanto por el que apenas se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia).


	13. Chapter 12

**Notas del capítulo:**

Hola espero estén bien y les guste el capítulo les mando unos saluditos y Me equivoque en la numeración de los capítulos este es el doce el anterior es el 11.

Capítulo 12.

—Que usted debe disculparse con Kiba-kun.  
—Hum mejor dile a tu no-vi-o que se fije por donde va.  
—Eh mi –se ruborizó al instante, trabándose dejando incompleta la frase.  
Kiba que era bastante astuto se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba celoso por lo que agarro a Hinata de la mano ante la mirada atónita del pelinegro. —Querida olvídalo, no vale la pena seguir discutiendo con él, mejor ayúdame a quitarme esta camisa –observo de reojo al moreno viendo como su frase afectaba la cara de póker que quería mantener el Uchiha, se aguanto las ganas de reírse–. —Anda será mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas privado –le jalo la mano llevándosela del lugar– (Kiba uno, doctorcito cero) –sonrío de lado.  
—Hum idiota. –camino de prisa–.

—A don-donde vamos Kiba-Kun?  
—A aquí esta bien. –Se detuvo en las jardineras que estaban detrás del hospital–. —Fue aquí donde te conocí recuerdas?, ahora si, dime que es lo que se te ha ocurrido, para que me has llamado?  
—Bu-bueno yo, yo quiero preguntarte si quieres for-formar una academia deportiva con, conmigo, seria de, de ballet y de Soccer para, para niños con capacidades diferentes y pues no-nosotros seriamos sus instructores.  
—Hina pero eso no me es posible ya te dije que no puedo pararme de esta silla mi condición es diferente a la tuya, –le vio de lleno–. Almenos tu puedes caminar.  
—Tu también podrías hacerlo, no, no te has planteado la po-posibilidad de una, una amputacion. –lo soltó de golpe, estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción de su acompañante, le acababa de dar una propuesta descabellada pues sabia que esa era una decisión sumamente difícil.  
—Tu que crees? Soltó mas brusco de lo que quería.  
—Yo, yo lo si-siento, es solo que eh visto una peli –soltó con inocencia–. Se llama hombres de honor la, la has visto? Creo creo que el chico se parece a ti el, el nunca se rinde.  
—Si la eh visto, pero amputarme eso es demasiado, si lo eh pensado aunque de que serviría jamás volveré a jugar Soccer profesional.  
—Tienes razón, pero podemos ayudar a que niños que pensaron que jamás podrían realizar algún deporte, lo hagan.  
—Tu lo arias? Te amputarías para volver a bailar con ayuda de una prótesis.  
—Si contesto sin pensarlo.  
—Deberás? es tan grande tu pasión por el ballet?.  
—Yo amo bailar no se hacer otra cosa bien salvo esa, pero hay una razón aún mayor, yo se lo debo a mi madre.  
—A que te refieres?  
—Ella murió por mi culpa, por ayudar a que yo pudiera participar en una competencia de baile, ella creyó siempre en mi, hasta el último minuto dijo que nunca dejara de hacer lo que amo.  
Flash back Hinata.  
—Papá lo prometiste –con un puchero en la cara y lagrimas retenidas en sus perlados ojos–. —prometiste ir a mi competencia.  
—Lo siento hija pero esta es una emergencia del trabajo es muy importante que vaya si no lo hago varias personas podrían perder su empleo.  
—Hinata deja que tu padre se vaya, perderá el vuelo, además necesitamos que Ko vuelva cuanto antes para llevarnos al teatro.  
—De acuerdo adiós papá.  
El tiempo pasaba y Ko no volvía, ese día había un desfile y el tráfico era un caos, faltaba media hora para la competencia y yo seguía en casa, madre noto que yo estaba triste por lo que decidió que lo mejor seria que ella y yo nos adelantáramos, pero no teníamos otro carro el auto de papá estaba en el taller así que la única opción fue utilizar la vieja moto de mi madre.  
—Hinata vámonos me llamo, iremos en mi moto, dejare un recado a Ko para que cuando llegue lleve a tus hermanos con nosotras.  
—Pero mamá, a papá no le gusta que manejes la moto dice que es muy peligroso, trate de negarme, aunque en el fondo si quería ir, esa competencia decidiría mi futuro como bailarina pues los primeros tres lugares tendrían derecho a estudiar en The Royal Ballet School, una escuela reconocida por poner a sus bailarinas en renombradas compañías.  
Mi madre solo me sonrío y me jalo hacia ella me abrazo y dijo que teníamos que irnos ya, el trayecto fue corto, llegue a tiempo a mi presentación mi mamá me dijo que bajara de la moto y fuera entrando mientras ella iba a estacionarse, así lo hice, cuando entre la entrenadora dijo que yo era la siguiente por lo que me prepare y salí al escenario, di lo mejor de mi, cuando termine busque con la mirada a mi madre, pero ella no estaba, un poco triste fui al camerino cuando llegue la entrenadora me dijo que mi madre acababa de tener un accidente no la escuche salí corriendo en su búsqueda, lo que vi me dejo en shock mamá estaba atrapada entre su moto y un poste de luz, al parecer al dar vuelta no se fijo que un auto venia a toda velocidad y este impactó contra ella, me acerque y comenze a gritar por ayuda, mi madre me tomo de la mano y me dijo sus últimas palabras en las que están que yo jamás debería rendirme y que siempre bailara, es por eso que yo no debo renunciar al ballet.  
—Hinata ese fue un accidente.  
—Tal vez el destino no quería que yo fuera bailarina al final lo logro, ahora soy demasiado mayor para pensar en una carrera profesional pero no dejare que se salga al 100% con la suya yo seré maestra de ballet transmitiré el amor por ese baile tan hermoso, ese es el legado de mi madre.  
—Hina la verdad me asusta la idea de perder una parte de mi, seré un hombre incompleto.  
—Te equivocas Kiba-kun, tu integridad se encuentra aquí –señaló su corazón– y aquí –toco su cien–. Eso es lo que realmente te define como la extraordinaria persona que eres, no tu físico.  
—Hinata, –le tomo la mano,viéndola a la cara, notando en los ojos luna que ella hablaba enserio, que creía en lo que estaba diciendo.  
—No te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado –le sonrío–.  
—Gracias Hina, debo dejar de victimizarme, acepto –le sonrío de manera salvaje–. Yo seré tu socio abriremos esa academia será la mejor del país, del mundo¡.  
—Eso quiere decir que?  
—Si, voy a hacerlo, quiero volver a caminar y si esa es la única opción tomare el riesgo.  
—Kiba-kun yo, yo voy a apoyarte.  
—Lo se... Ahora debo irme mi hermana esta esperándome quiere presentar a su novio a la familia y si no llego me mata, jaja enserio.  
—Esta bien nos vemos el lunes se despidió.

Iba caminando a su consultorio a pesar de ser domingo tenía programadas dos cirugías, maldijo por lo bajo al chocar con alguien, que hoy era el día de chocar con los idiotas?.  
—Ey teme por que no te fijas? Casi me tiras mi delicioso cafécito –le dio un sorbo a su café–. ¿Que tienes por que esa cara? ¿Que hizo Hina-chan?  
—en primera quien debe fijarse eres tu Dobe, y en segunda que te hace suponer que la que me molesto fue la Hyuga?  
—Pues es muy temprano así que a la única que has visto es a ella.  
—Te equivocas eh visto y chocado con otro dobe como tu solo que ese me tiro mi cafeína del día.  
—Lo siento teme, oye que haces –trato de quitarle su vaso al pelinegro, pero ya era tarde el moreno se tomo todo el contenido–. Teme que te pasa ese era mío –hizo un puchero–. Sabes que acabas de darme un beso indirecto, iuk.  
—Cállate dobe.  
—Y dime como esta Hina-chan?  
—No se por que no vas a preguntarle tu mismo.  
—No puedo, –sus ojos azules estaban opacados con un aura de tristezas–. Ella me ha pedido tiempo, no quiere verme, dijo que va ha pasar página, ella va a olvidarme y eso por alguna razón me inquieta.  
—Por que? Según tu ella nunca te ha interesado de forma romántica , además tu boda es en dos semanas no deberías tener esas dudas.  
—Lo se pero en estos meses de convivencia con Hina la eh conocido mas, es una chica extraordinaria, además yo.. trate de besarla cuando la ingresaron aquí –susurro–.  
—Si que eres un dobe, como que intentaste besar a la Hyuga en que pensabas, ¿para que le propusiste matrimonio a la rubia si no estabas seguro? Debes aclárate.  
Ninguno de los dos vio que la novia del rubio había escuchado, Shion salió corriendo hacia la azotea del hospital necesitaba pensar, procesar las palabras del rubio, sonrío con ironía recordando como se comprometieron, ella prácticamente obligo a Naruto a darle el anillo.

Hinata estaba muy emocionada, Kiba había aceptado ser su socio en la academia, a partir de mañana comenzaría a tomar clases de ballet, además de que buscaría un lugar para su escuela, tenía tanto que organizar, sonrío su vida de nuevo tenía sentido, le echaría el doble de ganas a su terapia tenía que recuperarse lo mas pronto posible para invertir el cien por ciento de su tiempo a su proyecto, camino sin rumbo tratando de encontrar alguna academia de baile cerca y la encontró a unas calles de su departamento estaba la academia akatsuki se acercó para pedir informes, un hombre muy apuesto le atendió.

—Bienvenida, –le sonrío–. Mi nombre es Sasori en que puedo ayudarte.  
—yo quiero pedir información de, de los horarios y.. De los costos.  
—Lo siento pequeña pero esta academia es solo para adultos no damos clases a menores de edad, políticas de la empresa.  
—Yo soy mayor –se sonrojo–. Tengo 24 y el mes que viene cumpliré 25.  
El pelirrojo la estudio con la mirada, la chica frente a él aparentaba unos 16 o17 años. —Lo siento pero creo que necesitare tu identificación.  
—Eh, yo no tengo, (necesito sacar una, pero donde creo que necesito ayuda de Hanabi-chan), volveré cuando la tenga, –hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida–. Gracias.  
Camino un poco mas, entrando a una tienda deportiva compro todo para sus nuevas clases y se dio el lujo de adquirir unas zapatillas de un color rosa pastel, tenían un pequeño bordado en los laterales en forma de alas le parecieron simplemente hermosas, la señora de la tienda le miro extrañada cuando se las probó y noto su aparato de ortopedia, Hinata decidió ignorar la mirada de la mujer, optó por sentir de nuevo esa emoción de ponerse unas bailarinas.  
Salió de la tienda mas feliz que nunca y pensó que era hora de regresar a casa, ya estaba anocheciendo y no quería perderse, camino a paso calmo a su hogar, cuando llego ya era bastante noche, el cielo estaba cubierto por ese manto de estrellas y la luna brillaba en su esplendor, dejo las bolsas en su cuarto y salió al recibidor del departamento, busco el termostato del aire condicionado pues el departamento estaba congelado, lo encontró 20 minutos después, hizo una mueca de desagrado, el aparato era digital, ella no era amiga de la tecnología por lo que tuvo que picar todos los botones hasta que por fin se apago, se fue a la cama estaba muerta.

Sasuke llego como a las 11:00 pm a su casa, abrió la puerta y comenzó a sentir el aire caliente chasqueo la lengua y poso rápidamente su mirada en el termostato lo que encontró le pareció entre divertido y sexy, ahí estaba la Hyuga en un short pequeño al parecer de licra y una blusa de tirantes color lila, se notaba desesperada, pues se revolvía el cabello con la mano izquierda.  
—Hyuga que rayos haces? Porque hace tanto calor?  
—Ah¡ –se giró para ver directamente al Uchiha, se mordió el labio en signo de nerviosismo, acto que le pareció tentador a su espectador–. Yo so-solo quería ba-bajar un po-poco la temperatura del aire condicionado, estaba muy frío cuando llegue pero ahora hace demasiado calor y no se como prender esta cosa –señaló el aparato–.  
Sasuke observaba descaradamente a su acompañante, a parte de esa ropa tan corta y pegada al cuerpo, la mujer desprendía ese aire de inocencia y sensualidad al mismo tiempo y que se mordiera el labio no ayudaba mucho. –camino hasta quedar cerca de la Hyuga,ella retrocedió por instinto chocando con la pared, el sonrío de lado, le divertía como se comportaba esa chiquilla, era la primera vez que tenía que cazar a la presa,se había decidido, Hinata seria suya, el no seria tan estupido como el dobe sabia que la Hyuga le gustaba y no iba a perder el tiempo, ya después averiguaría si era un gusto pasajero o no. Acercó su rostro al de Hinata, ella cerró los ojos al instante–. Compermiso le dijo en un susurro al oído.  
—Eh. –sintió el cálido aliento del moreno chocar en su oído, se estremeció al contacto, abrió los ojos de golpe y vio la sonrisa burlona de su compañero, no entendía no iba a besarla?, se sonrojo al nivel máximo–.  
—Voy a prender el aire y me estas estorbando.  
—S..si lo, lo siento –se movió aturdida–. Compermiso.  
Sasuke sonrío, había jugado su primera carta, esa noche Hinata pensaría en el y en su comportamiento hacia ella.

Sasuke tenía razón la ojiperla no podía dormir recordaba como el morocho casi la besaba y en las mariposas que sintió en el estómago por un momento pensó que daría su primer beso, estaba confundida eso solo lo sentía cuando estaba cerca de Naruto.

.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, apenas había podido pegar el ojo en la noche, camino perezosa a la regadera, hoy tenía mucho trabajo y tenía que comenzar temprano el día, decidió dejar el tema de Sasuke en paz lo mas probable era que ella se hubiese confundido con las acciones del moreno.

Ya estaba lista solo faltaba ponerse el zapato derecho, se agacho debajo de la cama para sacarlo, lo jalo y con el se vino una foto, a pesar de que estaba bastante arrugada se podía apreciar la imagen de una hermosa mujer, su cabello castaño rojizo y sus ojos azules Aqua fue lo que mas llamo la atención de Hinata, volteo la foto y encontró una dedicatoria, al parecer la mujer se llamaba Kanade y era novia de Sasuke, se puso su zapato y salió del cuarto cuando viera al moreno le devolvería la foto.

Llego a la cocina y se sorprendió de ver al Uchiha ahí, al parecer el chico había madrugado, estaba terminado de desayunar, al percatarse de la presencia de Hinata sonrío ladino.  
—Buenos días Hyuga ¿quieres desayunar?  
—S...si gra-gracias, tome –le extendió la fotografía–. La cara de Sasuke se transformó de inmediato su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se inyectaron de furia.  
—De donde la sacaste? Husmeaste en mis cosas verdad?.  
Hinata estaba asustada, no entendía como el morocho en un minuto le estaba ofreciendo de desayunar muy sonriente y ahora estaba hecho una furia, salió de su ensoñacion al sentir un apretón en su brazo izquierdo.  
—Respóndeme... 


	14. Chapter 13

Hola niñas espero estén bien, les mando muchos saludos y un mega abrazo, gracias por todo su apoyo espero les guste el capítulo.

Capítulo 14

La chica jalo su brazo para safarce del agarre, sintió unas punzadas de dolor, una lagrima salió de su perlado ojo.

—Yo no husmee nada. –le vio de frente–. E..esa foto es..estaba debajo de mi cama y yo so..lo quería devolverla.  
Sasuke vio que la mujer decía la verdad, se sintió estupido por reaccionar así, pero todo lo relacionado con Kanade le alteraba de sobremanera, para cuando reacciono la ojiperla ya no estaba frente a el, sólo alcanzó a escuchar el cerrar de la puerta principal.

Pulso el botón del elevador, en cuanto las puertas de este se abrieron subió apresurada, quería alejarse lo mas que pudiera del pelinegro, cuando llego al lobby salió casi corriendo, por lo que no vio al rubio que estaba en frente esperando el acensor.

—Hola Hina ¿por qué tanta prisa? Le pregunto con una sonrisa.  
—Na..Naruto-kun le vio de frente, por lo que Naruto se percató de las lagrimas que quería contener.  
—¿Que tienes? –la angustia se apreciaba en los zafiros celestes del rubio.  
—N..nada yo tengo que i..irme, adiós. –trato de fingir una sonrisa.  
Naruto entrecerró los ojos posando la mirada en el brazo izquierdo de Hinata. ¿Que te paso ahí? –señaló las marcas que Sasuke había causado a su extremidad–.  
—N..nada.  
Naruto le tomo el brazo y analizó las marcas, pudo notar el patrón de unos dedos. —¿Quién te lo hizo?.  
—Fui yo, respondió una voz grave tras de Hinata, esta por instinto se colocó atrás de Naruto, tratando de protegerse del pelinegro.  
—¿Que? Le fulmino con la mirada. ¿que te pasa? ¿Estas loco?.  
—No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada. Hyuga ven tenemos que hablar.  
—Ella no va contigo a ninguna parte. –le vio de forma retadora–.  
—No te metas Naruto, esto es entre la Hyuga y yo.  
—No voy a permitir que le hagas daño.  
—Mejor ve a cuidar a tu novia, ahí esta.  
Todos giraron y vieron entrar a la rubia al lobby, esta al verlos se acercó de inmediato, ¿Que hacia la ojiperla detrás de su novio?.  
Hinata no sabia que hacer no quería hablar con Sasuke pero tampoco ocasionarle problemas al rubio con su novia, por lo que se separó un poco de Naruto, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía llamo la atención de los presentes.  
—U..Uchiha-san yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted así que con..Compermiso me. Me retiro y por.. Por favor no me siga. Aunque trato de hablar lo mas segura posible su blanquecina mirada denotaba miedo y su tartamudeo lo confirmaba.  
—Hinata espera te acompaño al hospital.  
—No es ne..necesario graci..gracias –se inclinó–.  
—Hyuga no podrás escapar para siempre. Se dio la vuelta y subió al elevador.  
—Sasuke esto no se va a quedar así.  
—Sabes donde encontrarme.  
—Hinata puedo acompañarte yo?.  
—¿Como? Us..usted.  
—¿Para qué quieres acompañar a Hinata-chan Shion?  
—Necesito hablar con ella. ¿ Que dices, aceptasa?.  
—Cla...claro.  
Naruto les vio extrañado de que tendrían que hablar ellas, les vio alejarse a paso calmo, sacudió se cabeza tratando de ordenar sus ideas, tomo el acensor y pulso el botón en el número cinco, el piso de Sasuke, aclarar las cosas con el era más importante.

Toco el timbre varias veces, la puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver al moreno con cara de fastidio.  
—¿No puedes tocar la puerta como alguien normal dobe?, admitía que ase unos segundos estaba dispuesto a moler a golpes al rubio por entrometido, pero sabia que lo que paso con la Hyuga no era correcto, así que decidió desahogarse con su mejor y único amigo.

Estaba enojado ahora mismo lo único que quería era agolpar a Sasuke por lo que le hizo a Hinata, pero primero necesitaba saber que había pasado.

—Teme esto es serio, dime ¿Que paso? No es normal que pierdas los estribos y mucho menos que golpees a una mujer.  
—No la golpee (bueno no iba a justificarse pero la piel de la Hyuga era muy sensible y que fuera tan blanca no ayudaba mucho), se que no controle mi fuerza en el agarre pero no fue mi intención lastimarle.  
—¿entonces qué pasó?  
—Me dio esto, –le mostró la foto de Kanade–.  
—Pensé que te habías desecho de todo lo que fuera de ella.  
—Y así lo hice, solo deje algunas cosas para Daisuke, por eso cuando me mostró la foto pensé que había esculcado mis cosas, sabes que odio invadan mi privacidad.  
—Aun así no se justifica tu actuar Hinata te veía con temor no creo que regrese aquí.  
Las palabras de Naruto le des colocaron por un momento, pensar en que Hinata ya no estaría en el departamento le inquieto, ya no tendría esas cálidas bienvenidas y esas deliciosas cenas y lo peor era que ella le temía, debía arreglar esto de inmediato.

—No tiene a donde ir, trato de convencerse así mismo.  
—En cuanto se lo diga a Neji te aseguro que el le comprara el edificio si es necesario, para que no regrese contigo claro después de darte una paliza.  
—Hum no le tengo miedo.  
—Pues deberías es cinta negra en tae kwon do.  
—Hum.

Cerca de aquella escena se podía ver a dos mujeres caminando la una con la otra, cualquiera pensaría que eran amigas y no rivales de amor.

—Di..dígame ¿que quiere hablar conmigo?.  
—Es obvio de Naruto.  
—Yo ya ha..hable con Naruto-kun, –en su mirar se notaba la tristeza que sentía al recordar la despedida de su primer amor–. Le eh dicho que no se preocupe por mi, yo voy a olvidarle.  
—No piensas luchar por el ¿no le amas de verdad?  
—Pienso que no.  
La rubia no le entendía, su confusión se vio plasmada en el rostro de porcelana que tenía, por lo que la pelinegra decidió explicarse mejor.  
—Como le dije a Naruto-kun yo estoy enamorada del Naruto de hace 10 años, a ese si le amo con todo mi ser, hasta di mi vida por el, pero ese Naruto no existe¿ verdad?, así que no te preocupes no pienso intervenir, además tanto el Naruto del pasado como el del presente está enamorado de otra mujer y yo no pinto nada ahí, es mejor que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo.  
Shion vio con admiración a la chica frente a ella, era obvio que Hinata amaba a Naruto, aunque ella quisiera decir que amaba al del pasado, pues que somos nosotros si no las consecuencias del pasado.  
—Hinata en otras circunstancias me hubiera gustado ser tu amiga.  
La ojiperla vio la sinceridad de las palabras de la rubia por lo que la abrazo tomando por sorpresa a Shion, quien no dudo en contestar la muestra de afecto.  
—Creo que ya lo somos.  
—Ahora entiendo porque Naruto dice que eres una chica extraordinaria y muy noble. (Ahora se por que el se esta enamorando de ti) –le vio con lagrimas en los ojos, le dolía reconocer que Naruto no la amaba a ella.  
Hinata se sonrojo al escuchar lo que el rubio pensaba de ella, al percatarse de las lagrimas de la rubia se alarmó.  
—¿Que t..te pasa? Su preocupación se plasmó en su voz.  
—No es nada solo que –le sonrío –. Me alegra haber perdido ante ti.  
Hinata no entendía nada por lo que abrazo a la rubia tratando de consolarla, Shion secó sus lágrimas y se despidió de su nueva amiga, había tomado una decisión, tenía que contársela a Naruto.

Hinata se sumió en sus pensamientos, al parecer Shion era una buena chica, era una lastima que Naruto no estuviera enamorado de ella, pues la Hyuga sabia que el corazón del rubio tenía dueña esa era Sakura Haruno, así había sido y así sería siempre, esperaba equivocarse y que la rubia lograra ganarse el amor del ojiazul.

Camino buscando alguna tienda en donde comprar una blusa de manga larga no quería seguir llamando la atención, se metió en la primera que encontró y compro un hermoso jersey color azul, al salir tropezó con un chico rubio de cabello largo, su fleco le tapaba el ojo izquierdo.  
—Lo..lo siento.  
—No hay problema guapa.  
—eh —se sonrojo–.  
—Hay que mona –le agarro un cachete–. Lo siento pero llevo algo de prisa, si no tendríamos una cita. –se alejó corriendo.

Hinata se quedo perpleja ¿que acaba de pasar? ese chico si que era extraño, camino en dirección al hospital, llegaría tarde a su terapia

Llego al hospital agitada se arrepentía de no haber contratado un chofer como le había sugerido Neji,suspiro al entrar al primero que vio fue a Suigetsu, al parecer discutía con Karin, se veían graciosos peleando como niños, se acercó a saludar al albino.

—Buenos días Suigetsu-kun, Karin-san.  
—Hola Hina-chan –la abrazo–. Te extrañe, ¿tú también a mi verdad?.  
—Si –su cara comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo–. ¿Por qué no habías venido?  
Antes de que pudiera contestar fue interrumpido por la pelirroja, que sin querer ambos jóvenes habían ignorado.

—Huy parecen novios, mejor los dejo no quiero hacer mal tercio espeto molesta.  
—Hum y a esta que le pasa, bueno no hagas caso, no había venido por que estaba de vacaciones pero ya volví, así que es hora de tu terapia anda vamos.  
—Si, pero antes quiero hablar con Kiba-kun.  
—Tendrás que esperar el esta en junta con la Doc. Haruno ya sabes están tratando lo de su amputacion y la prótesis, creo que hasta vino su padre.

La terapia paso sin contratiempos cuando finalizó pidió hablar con Kiba, pero la hora de visitas ya había terminado, sin embargo Temari le ayudo a entrar a escondidas.

—Kiba-kun ¿como estas? ¿Como te fue en tu reunión? ¿ qué decidiste?  
—Hina que bueno que viniste, ya esta todo listo mañana mismo será la cirugía y la semana que viene tendré ya mi prótesis.  
—Eso es estupendo, –le sonrío ampliamente–. Ya veras que todo sale bien.  
—Eso espero, te confieso que estoy muy nervioso pero –le vio a la cara–. Confío en tus palabras y en que estarás ahí para mi.  
—Así será –le tomo de las manos–.  
Platicaron largo rato hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta que ya era de noche, por la ventana del cuarto se podían apreciar las estrellas brillantes del manto nocturno.  
—Kiba-kun debo irme mañana estaré aquí temprano para verte antes de cirugía y te esperare hasta que salgas lo prometo.  
—No es necesario, que esperes no podré verte hasta pasado mañana.  
—No importa yo estaré aquí –dijo segura–.  
—Gracias.

Llego al apartamento angustiada no quería encontrarse con Sasuke, se alivio cuando noto que no había nadie ahí, con prisa fue a la cocina tomo un cereal y se fue derechita al cuarto, no tentaría a su buena suerte cenando en la mesa, lo mejor era hacerlo en la habitación así tenía cero probabilidad de topárselo.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa todo estaba en total plenitud no había signos de que hubiera alguien y se preocupo, nunca lo admitiría pero sintió esa punzada en el estomago como cuando ella le había abandonado,recordó las palabras de su rubio amigo,tal vez por primera ocasión Naruto tuviera razón y la ojiperla si se marco, sacudió su cabeza tratando de convencerse de que lo Que Hinata hiciera no le importaba, pero al parecer sus pies y cabeza no estaban conectados, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente de la habitación de la Hyuga, abrió la puerta solo para cerciorarse que ella no estaba ahí, se tranquilizo al verla dormida, su respiración acompasada le relajo, admiro su bello rostro bañado por la luz de la luna, salió tratando de no hacer ruido, mañana mismo tenía que arreglar las cosas con ella.

A la mañana siguiente Hinata fue más rápida que el pelinegro, para cuando este salió de su habitación la pequeña mujer se había marchado, dejando intrigado a Sasuke, es decir adonde iba tan temprano, se fue a cambiar ya era casi la hora de entrar al trabajo.

Hinata esperaba en recepción hacia apenas unos 15 minutos que se había despedido de Kiba se estaba planteando la idea de ir a recoger sus papeles de identificación y luego volver pero había prometido a Kiba que ella esperaría así que recogería su documentación después, tomo una revista en sus manos y se sorprendió al ver la portada en ella aparecía la imagen de la misma mujer de la fotografía de Sasuke, pensó que era un error pero leyó el nombre escrito en mayúsculas "KANADE WILLIANS LA MUJER DE NEGOCIOS MÁS IMPORTANTE DE EUROPA". A penas iba a abrir la revista cuando la voz imponente del Uchija la interrumpió.

—Hyuga tenemos que hablar.  
—U..Uchiha-san yo no, yo no tengo que hablar nada con usted, ya le di..dije que no husmee en sus cosas.  
—Lo se. —Le vio a la cara–. Yo lo siento no debí reaccionar así.  
—Esta, esta bien.  
—Sasuke!  
Ambos pelinegros voltearon hacia dónde provenía la voz, Sasuke palideció y su entrecejo se frunció, Hinata observó la revista que aún tenía en las manos y después a la mujer que estaba frente a ella, no cabía duda era la misma y además venia acompañada de...

—¿Que haces aquí? Y con el.


	15. Chapter 14

[

Capítulo 14

—Sasuke esa no es forma de saludar a la fa-mi-lía, –vio de reojo a Hinata tratando de leer las expresiones de la pelinegra, su verde mirada se posó en la ojiluna y sin reparo la detalló.  
—¿Que? ¿No sabías que Sasuke tiene un hijo? es el te lo presento, –colocó al chico que la acompañaba frente a ella–. A que te sorprende ¿verdad?. El es Daisuke y yo soy Kanade.  
—Si,me ha sorprendido –sonrío nerviosa–. No sabia de la hermosa familia de Sasuke-san.  
—No somos una familia, –vio con desdén a la castaña–. Déjate de estupideces y dime de una vez a que vinieron.  
Hinata se sobresalto, la voz del Uchiha denotaba molestia, era obvio que le desagradaba la presencia de los recién llegados, sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar la carcajada de la mujer  
—Como siempre tan directo, bien, lo que pasa es que TU HIJO fue expulsado de nuevo en el colegio, este es el décimo ya no puedo mas con su comportamiento, además en tres días viajó a América grupo SMEET abrirá plantas en E.U y en México y obvio no puedo cuidarlo, así que vivirá contigo.  
—Estas demente, yo no me lo puedo quedar, mi trabajo es muy importante y no pienso renunciar a el por tu culpa es obvio que no has sabido educarlo.  
—Ja pues no solo es mi culpa, tu nunca tienes tiempo.  
—¿Por qué no lo dejas con mis padres?.  
—Sabes que tu padre no me soporta y tampoco a Daisuke.  
Hinata estaba muy incomoda volteaba a todos lados buscando una salida, cuando se topó con la mirada triste e impotente del pequeño pelinegro era obvio que le dolía que ninguno de sus dos padres quisiera cuidarlo, ella de inmediato se identificó con el, recordó como su padre también quería desacerse de ella, y como ninguno de sus parientes quiso acogerla por lo que tubo que vivir sola a temprana edad, con decisión llamo la atención de los adultos que discutían frente a ella.  
—¡Ya basta! –grito–. No es el mejor lugar para hablar y mucho menos frente al pequeño, –tomo la mano del niño–. Me lo llevo a casa cuando hayan terminado de resolver pueden recogerlo.  
—Ha como si fuera a dejar que una desconocida se lleve a mi hijo quien sabe a donde.  
—Esta bien llévatelo te veo en la casa.  
—¿Como? ¿Tú sabes donde vive esa mujer?.  
—Si vive conmigo.  
Kanade quedo en shok nunca pensó que Sasuke viviera con alguien, después de su divorcio el pelinegro había vivido siempre solo esto si que era una sorpresa. —Vaya no pierdes el tiempo eh.  
—Hump.

Hinata camino hacia el departamento que compartía con el morocho, no soltaba la pequeña mano del niño, aunque parecía que el ya sabia el camino, la ojiperla le observo de lado, Daisuke tenía una mirada muy parecida asu padre, su cabello también era de un negro azabache pero con algunos destellos rojizos su piel era blanca como la de su madre, El Niño al darse cuenta que le observaban frunció el entrecejo y se soltó del agarre.

—¿Que te pasa?¿ Por que me ves tanto?.  
—Yo lo siento no qui-quise incomodarte.  
—Hump.  
—jaja te pareces bastante a tu papá.  
—Y tu ¿quién eres? ¿Por qué vives con mi papá? ¿Son novios?.  
—Que¡ no para nada, –un sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en su rostro–. Yo soy una pa-paciente y como tengo que venir todos los días al hospital me ha dejado quedarme en su apartamento.  
—Ya veo tienes,es obvio que no eres el tipo de papá digo solo hay que ver a mamá ella es tan guapa. –Vio de lleno a Hinata–. Quería que esta se enojara, que sacara su verdadero yo , porque para el todas las mujer solo le hacían la barba para quedar bien con su papá, pero el siempre las enfurecía era muy divertido.  
—Tienes razón tu mami es muy bonita, es muy linda como tu –le toco la punta de la nariz con su índice–.  
Daisuke se sonrojo, Hinata le había sonreído y en verdad que esa chica era muy linda, además no se había enojado sino que hasta le hizo un cumplido.  
—Y dime ¿cuantos años tienes?.  
—Ocho.  
—Bien llegamos pasa, Um ¿quieres ver televisión?.  
—Esta bien.

—Camina a mi oficina no quiero que el personal se entere de mi vida privada.  
—Siempre pensando en tu imagen Sasuke no cambias.  
—Y tu siempre tan impertinente.  
—Ya te dije que no puedo seguir cuidando de Daisuke, así que es tu turno.  
—Ya habíamos quedado yo lo tendría en vacaciones.  
—Pues si pero la situación cambió, además hay otra cosa.  
—Dejate de rodeos y di lo que tengas que decir.  
—voy a casarme.  
—¿Con Itachi?  
—Como dices no es tu asunto.  
—Tienes razón –le vio mordaz–. Y que ¿ Daisuke te estorba?.  
—Si, es verdad con su actitud se ha convertido en un estorbo.  
—Sabia que eras una hiena pero hasta ellas cuidan de sus crías, —le vio de lleno, con una sonrisa de lado–. Lárgate no te necesitamos ya veré como me las arreglo con el pero te advierto una cosa si sales por esa puerta no regreses nunca no quiero volver a ver tu estupida cara.  
—Ha ten por seguro que no me volverás a ver, es mas aquí –saco uno papeles de su bolsa y se los extendió–. Te doy toda la custodia, soy yo quien no quiere saber mas de ustedes, –firmo las hojas y camino a la salida–. Lo siento por ti pero creo que tu vida de soltero acaba de terminar.  
—Himp.  
Había pasado cerca de una hora y Sasuke no llegaba, ya casi era hora de comer por lo que comenzó a preparar la comida después de terminar de preparar algo de sushi llamo al pequeño.

—Daisuke ven a comer.  
—No quiero gracias.  
Hinata camino a la sala donde El Niño veía caricaturas se sentó a su lado y llamo su atención moviendo un poco su hombro.  
—haber, ¿porque no quieres comer?.  
—No tengo hambre –un rugido de su estómago le desmintió–.  
—Jaja creo que tu estomaguito no opina lo mismo,anda ven –le jalo de la mano–. Vamos a comer juntos.  
—Esta bien yo puedo solo.

Para Daisuke la actitud de Hinata era muy extraña, ninguna de las antiguas novias o "amigas" de su padre había tenido tantas atenciones con el y mucho menos cuando su padre estaba ausente, se sentó a la mesa y observo todo con detenimiento, se veía muy rico así que sin mas comenzó a comer.

Sasuke daba y daba vueltas en su oficina,no sabia que iba a hacer de ahora en adélante tendría que hacerse cargo de su hijo, maldijo,no es que no quisiera al pequeño, pero es que solo verlo le recordaba la traición de Kanade, además el no sabia nada sobre criar a un hijo, desde que nació Daisuke, Mikoto su madre se hizo cargo de el y cuando se divorció Kanade se lo llevo y el solo lo veía en vacaciones y siempre lo metía a campamentos por que no tenía tiempo de cuidarlo, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar una voz muy familiar.

—¿Por que tan feliz primito?.  
—¿Que quieres? No estoy de humor para tus idioteces.  
—Lo se acabo de ver a Kanade salir de aquí muy sonriente.  
—Esa maldita vino a botar a Daisuke, si hubieses escuchado como hablo de el, como si fuera u. Estorbo, no tuve opción que quedármelo.  
—Jaja ahora entiendo tu aflicción y que ¿ no eres capas de tal hazaña?.  
—Hump.  
—Porque si no puedes hacerlo solo le puedes pedir ayuda a Hinata, ella es muy linda seguro que te echa una mano.  
—¿crees que quiera ayudarme? –al ver la cara burlona de Shisui, frunció el entrecejo–. Ha yo no necesito ayuda de nadie.  
—Jaja ya lo veremos, y por cierto ¿Donde esta mi sobrino?.  
—En casa con La Hyuga.  
—Pues que esperas mueve el trasero y vamos con el.

Decidieron ir el el coche de Shisui al llegar al estacionamiento se encontraron con una escena digna de un melodrama, Naruto subía unas maletas al carro rojo de su novia mientras esta trataba de contener las lágrimas, pero le era imposible, sus violáceos ojos derramaban tristeza que no se podía contener, cuando el blondo termino de guardar el equipaje Shion abrazo y beso por ultima vez al ojiceleste. ellos esperaron hasta que la rubia se marcho para poder bajar del auto, Sasuke no entendía que había pasado, pero como no era su asunto no iba a preguntar nada, sin embargo Shisui no pensaba igual.

—Ey Naruto ¿como estas? ¿Porque se ha ido Shion llorando? ¿Que le hiciste?.  
—Hola, yo no le hize nada es ella la que ha decidido irse, y me ha devuelto el anillo, –saco la joya de la bolsa de su camisa y se la mostró a los pelinegros–. Ha cancelado la boda.  
—Y ¿por qué?.  
—No lo se dice que yo solo tengo que darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos y que me apresure antes de que alguien me gane a Hinata.  
—¿Te gusta Hina–chan?, –le vio a los ojos y de lado observo a Sasuke–. (Esto se pone cada vez mejor).  
—Yo no lo se.  
Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, tenía que adelantarse a Naruto y conquistar a Hinata, antes de que el rubio hiciera un movimiento y se llevará a la pelinegra de su lado, por que el ya lo había decidido Hinata seria suya.  
—Hump dobe.  
—Teme esto no es fácil para mi tu sabes que yo siempre eh amado a Sakura-chan, pero desde que Hina despertó no estoy seguro de mi amor, Hinata es una persona muy importante para mi y es maravillosa, su alma cálida y bondadosa me ha estado atrapando.  
—Mira de una vez te lo digo –le vio de lleno–. La Hyuga me gusta y voy a pelear por ella, así que si no estas seguro mejor apártate, por que yo voy enserio con ella.

Shisui sonrío y camino al elevador, se alegraba que Sasuke se decidiera por conquistar a la ojiperla solo esperaba que no saliera lastimado, Naruto no era un rival fácil y por lo que le había platicado Neji, Hinata siempre había estado enamorada del rubio, sonrío ¿quién ganará el corazón de la princesa Hyuga?.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento se sorprendieron de ver a Daisuke y a Hinata jugando cartas, al parecer al pequeño Uchiha le había caído bien la pelinegra, ambos sonreían y jugaban divertidos hasta que el ruido de la puerta les interrumpió.

—Bienvenidos a casa.  
—Hola Hina ¿ como estas?.  
—Bien gracias.  
—Y tu pequeño no piensas saludar a tu tío favorito.  
—Tu no eres mi tío favorito ese es el tío Itachi.  
—Que malo.  
—Daisuke.  
—Si papá.  
—A partir de ahora vivirás conmigo, bueno los fines de semana por que te buscare un internado para que asistas entre semana.

El Niño parecía feliz con la idea de vivir con su padre, pero en cuanto el moreno mencionó el internado la cara del pequeño se afligió lo cual no pasó desapercibido por la ojiluna.

—pero papá no quiero un internado, yo puedo cuidarme solo, déjame vivir contigo.  
—No, yo estoy muy ocupado, ahora mismo estoy por terminar una investigación para presentarla en la convención médica de NY.  
—Um y..yo puedo cuidar de él cuando tu no estés en casa, cambiare mis actividades para la mañana y cuando Daisuke salga del colegio yo estaré aquí.  
—No este no es tu problema, ¿por qué querrías cuidar de un niño que ni siquiera conoces?  
—Por que yo se que es estar solo y es obvio que Daisuke quiere vivir contigo para estar a tu lado y no sentir esa soledad. Dijo determinada.

Sasuke medito lo dicho por Hinata, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta pero estaba en la cúspide de su carrera y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de superar a su Hermano, iba a negar la ayuda de la ojiperla cuando vio un rayo de esperanza en los ojos azabaches de su hijo, por un momento se vio reflejado como cuando él esperaba la aprobación de su progenitor.

—Esta bien, pero no quiero ninguna queja de acuerdo –se dirijo al menor–.  
—Esta bien sonrío.  
—Bueno los dejo quede de verme con Neji, te portas bien –acaricio la cabeza de Daisuke–. Nos vemos Hina. (Haber como les va a estos tres, viviendo juntos).

Naruto estaba en la tumba de sus padres, necesitaba pensar y en aquel lugar sentía la compresión y compañía de sus progenitores.  
—¿Que hago? Creo que me gusta Hinata, pero no quiero hacerla sufrir con mis indecisiones suficiente con lo que lastime a Shion, pero esa advertencia del Teme me molesto el se quiere quedar con Hina pero ella es mía, aa que estoy diciendo yo la perdí por estupido, ¿será que aún puedo recuperarla?.

Espero haya sido de su agrado espero sus coments y muchas gracias por su apoyo les mando un mega abrazo y muchos saludos que estén bien.


End file.
